Overthrown
by ashlyns
Summary: Legolas turns up in Minas Tirith, poisoned and dying, bringing news that Mirkwood has been attacked. Aragorn uncovers a plot to overthrow all the major powers of Middle Earth, and will it tear the world apart from within?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Enjoy!

Overthrown

Chapter One

Rider

A lone rider raced towards the gates of Minas Tirith, his horse straining to go faster and faster, the rider on his back bouncing ungracefully up and down as he tilted to the left dangerously, head down, arms dropping from the main to the side of the horse's neck.

"Asca." the figure whispered in elvish, "Hurry." but the horse could go no faster, though it desperately tried. The gates were getting closer, only a few minutes away.

The guards on the top of the wall had seen the horse and rider long ago, but even they were surprised at the speed of its approach. Only ill and desperate news traveled that fast and they prepared the gates to be open.

When the horse had reached the gate, the guard called down for the rider to state his name and business but, before even a sound had escaped the rider's mouth, he fell from his horse and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Help, we need help!" The guard called, leaving the wall and moving down the stairs to the bottom. The heavy wood gates were thrown wide and the man ran across the short stretch of grassy land to the figure on the ground. Three men followed, holding bows and arrows at the ready in case this was a trick.

The guard turned the figure over and pulled the green cloak from his face. The figure was an elf, clad in a silver white shirt that was ripped and bloody. His brown leggings were also ripped and one of his boots was half off. Beside him lay a bow and quiver of arrows which had spilled it's contents long ago and lay empty.

His fair face was dirt streaked and sweat prickled his forehead. Tangled white blond hair clung to his wet cheeks and his eyes were half closed. The guard slapped him lightly on the face and the elf opened his eyes.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland realm. My father, our kingdom…" He trailed off and gasped as the man's hand met his side. Pulling back the cloak, the guard found a long gash and the broken shaft of an arrow sticking out through the silver shirt's ragged material. "We were surprised…I must see King Elessar."

"Alright, can you walk?" The guard asked. Legolas nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Wavering, he made his way forward.

"I need someone to take my horse." He said. The guard at his side nodded and motioned for another.

"If you can, it would be faster to ride." The guard answered. Legolas looked up blearily and eyes the white city high above him, seeming to stretch forever, His Elven eyes scanned the tall tower above him and he nodded, turning back to his horse. "I'll ride with you." The guard answered. The elf shook his head and, with help, got back on his steed who puffed warily with exhaustion.

"I've made it this far." The elf answered. He made a strange whistling noise and the horse took off in a flash of white, speeding the elf away up the streets.

The guard took the stairs to the wall three at a time and pulled out his sword, flashing it to the watch on the next wall above him. He messaged the guard above him that a rider was there for the king and it was urgent. A flash of recognition met him and then the guard turned back to the land beyond his wall, watching.

The captain of the guards, a burly man named Kelser glanced at one of his men who now rushed across the courtyard. Kelser listened to the urgent news of a rider to see the king and then walked swiftly up the steps and into the tower.

Lord Elessar was deep in thought, standing in front of a wide window over looking the west side of the city. His left arm was held close to his chest while his other traced the line of his mouth with his index finger. He didn't look up at the Capitan until the man was right at his side.

"My Lord, I have news." Kelser whispered, peering over his shoulder in case of listeners. The king turned to him somberly. "There is a rider approaching, he seeks your council. He has news, of Mirkwood." Lord Elessar stiffened.

"News of Mirkwood? What happened?" Kelser shook his head. "What rider?"

"One Legolas." Lord Elessar left the window swiftly and began crossing the throne room at a trot. Kelser, stunned by his abrupt leave, followed after. The King threw the doors open and was halfway down the steps before the rider crested the hill.

Aragorn saw the horse and rider enter the courtyard and slow down to a walk before the familiar figure slipped to the left, dangerously close to falling. Racing forward, he bounded down the stairs and across the courtyard, catching Legolas and pulling him gently from the mount.

Legolas wavered where he stood and then fell forward. Aragorn grabbed him and held him close as they sunk to the ground. Cradling his friend in his arms, he pulled back Legolas' hood and stared at his pale face.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered. Legolas stared blankly at the blue sky above them and made no reply. Kelser knelt beside them and ran a hand over the elf's mouth as thought checking for breath. By now, a few other guards had run over and were hovering above them, staring at their King and this stranger. "Legolas, can you hear me?" Still Legolas didn't move.

Getting to his feet, Aragorn swept the feather light elf into his arms and made his way as quickly as he could back to the tower. He didn't know what was wrong but he hoped he'd soon find out.


	2. Poison

Overthrown

Chapter Two

Poisoned

Aragorn laid Legolas down gently and then rushed around, ordering guards and house staff, and anyone else he could find to get him clean rags, blankets, boiling water and herbs. Arwen entered at one point in time and Aragorn ordered her off to the kitchen to get food.

"But, Aragorn…" Arwen protested in the doorway, straining against his hands to see Legolas lying on the bed. "Aragorn, what…"

"I don't know." Aragorn said as soothingly as he could, "Please, just go. Get me as much food as you can carry and get someone from the kitchen to bring up cold water, and a bowl." Arwen looked confused but nodded and left.

The next few minutes were hectic as everything was brought for him. Then he ordered everyone out but the Captain of the guard and Arwen and shut the door.

Moving to the bed with a small table, Aragorn set up a work station as Arwen gently pulled Legolas' shirt off and probed the injury on his side. The Mirkwood elf tensed and pulled away from her but his eyes were still glazed and half closed, as though he were unconscious.

Arwen looked up, confused. "He's warm." She announced. Aragorn looked up from his herbs and stared at her.

"What?" He asked. Arwen's hand was resting on Legolas' bare chest.

"He's warm, his skin." She said. Aragorn moved around the table and sat on the bedside. Arwen was right, his skin was hot and sweat ran in drops down his sides. That was impossible, Elves didn't get sick. Then his attention was drawn to the wound near Arwen.

The arrow was sticking in his side straight so he'd been shot from the side. He'd obviously snapped the shaft off so he could continue fighting. Blood pooled on the sheets, mixing with a black, jelly-like substance. Leaning over his friend, Aragorn fingered it and brought his hand to his nose, smelling the black on the end of his fingers. It smelled strong and burned his nostrils like fire.

"Aragorn." Arwen breathed, pointing. Aragorn got up and came to her side. Now he could see the wound more clearly. He didn't know how deep the arrow had gone but it wasn't that which was worrying him. Small black tendrils under the elf's pale skin had woven their way up his sides as though they were new veins, branching out from the wound in all directions.

"Poison." Aragorn said grimly. Arwen pulled her hand away as though she had been burned and eyed the black lines dangerously. Aragorn moved to the bed's head and leaned over Legolas, rubbing his cheek to get his to wake.

In Elvish, he asked what had happened. After a few minutes, there was silence. Aragorn was just about to give up when the elf.

"Surprised." He whispered, his teeth chattering. "Night…surprised."

"How?" Aragorn asked. He couldn't believe that the elves of Mirkwood…or any elves in Middle Earth, for that matter, could be surprised. Their excellent eyesight and hearing alone were a well enough warning. Legolas' blue eyes slowly turned to him.

"Spiders…they attacked…"

"Spiders don't use arrows." Aragorn said simply. Legolas shook his head and swallowed hard. "Someone was with the spiders?" Legolas nodded. "The spiders were…"

"Diversion." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded and implored him to go on. Legolas seemed stronger now and began speaking more clearly, as though vengeance was the cure to his poison. "They came and we fought them…to many. They were everywhere, falling from trees and buildings…coming up from the river." An appalled looked crossed his face. "We managed to retreat to the throne room…all of us…"

"How many were killed? How many of your people are dead?" Legolas' brow furrowed and his eyes strayed to Arwen.

"I don't know." He answered. His eyes slowly moved from the Queen to the room around him, as if he was looking for an anchor to hold on to. "But then, men came."

"Men?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. "Did you know them?"

"They were a mixed force, different armor." Legolas answered. His eyes had crossed the room and he stared at Kelser who had stayed silent. "I recognized some from Esgaroth the Long Lake and…and…others. I do not know their armour. They wore almost a gold and green. They had trees in green…" Aragorn's brow furrowed. Why would the men of the lake attack Mirkwood? They were allies.

"Any other?" He asked. Legolas nodded. "I'm going to clean you up, keep talking; I don't want you to stop."

Arwen smoothed the hair from his face as Aragorn moved around the bed and began crushing up some herbs he hoped would help.

"There were others, but I do not know their shields. Many others…" Legolas answered, watching Aragorn crush up some of the herbs and add them to a large steaming bowl of water. "My father, he sent me out. I should not have gone! I should not have left them!" Legolas whispered. Aragorn shook his head and came to Legolas' side, setting the bowl on the floor beside him.

"No, my friend. Without you, we would not have known." Legolas looked away. Aragorn got up again and went to the table. He began crushing some different herbs into the glass of cold water and stirred them with a spoon. "How did you get injured?"

"I was running…I was running to the stables, and one of the strange men shot me." Legolas answered. Aragorn turned to Kelser.

"I want you to send riders to Edoras, Lorien and Rivendell." Aragorn said. The Captain nodded. "Swift riders, give them the news of Mirkwood and Legolas; tell them to send men here for a meeting." Legolas reached out and grabbed Aragorn's arm.

"If we wait, it will be too late." Aragorn took Legolas' hand but didn't look at the Elf.

"Send someone to the Glittering Caves. Gimli should know. Have them all get men ready for potential battle." Kelser nodded and left. Aragorn turned back to Legolas whose arm had dropped. "Did anyone but you make it out?"

"I left with four others, two are dead for certain…I got separated from the other. I do not know where she is." Legolas closed his eyes completely. "My father…"

"Legolas, hush." Aragorn ordered. He sat down on the bed and held out the glass. "Drink this. It will help with the pain that is to come." Legolas took the glass and lifted his head enough to drink. Making a face, he handed it back to Aragorn. "Tell me when you feel its effects."

"How will I know?" Legolas asked, laying back. Aragorn smiled and watched as Legolas' brow furrowed and his eyes began to droop. "I think its working." Aragorn prodded the elf's side and he pulled away slightly.

"Tell me when you feel no pain anymore." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and closed his eyes, his breathing coming slower and calmer now. Aragorn waited a few more minutes and then jabbed Legolas' side hard. The Elf flinched but didn't make a sound, his eyes still closed.

"What does that do?" Arwen asked. Aragorn took the cloth from the bowl and rung it out, lifting it to the gash on the elf's side. Legolas didn't move or make a sound.

"It puts him to sleep." Aragorn said. Arwen stared at the young elf's closed eyes. "It's so powerful, he relaxes first and all his muscles go slack, even in his eyes. Then he falls into slumber."

Arwen marveled at Legolas' closed eyes and then turned back to Aragorn. He had managed to get the blood and ooze away from the wound and now prodded it.

"Arwen, on the table is a knife. I need you to get it for me." Aragorn said. Arwen nodded and moved to the table, searching over its top for the knife. It was there, half hidden beneath a rag. She handed it to her husband and then fell to her knees beside the bed. "Thank you." He said. He pressed the tip to Legolas' skin and began to cut away, blood rolling from the new wounds he was making. "Keep as much blood away as you can, with this." Aragorn held up the cloth.

They worked together for some time, Arwen mopping up the blood and black ooze that fell from the elf's side, Aragorn cutting deeper and deeper. The shaft seemed to go on forever and Aragorn was just worrying that they'd see no end of it when, after a shallow stroke, a gush of thick black ooze flowed over his hands and onto the white sheets.

The smell was powerful and burned their noses, making Aragorn's eyes water. On the bed, Legolas' face scrunched up but he didn't wake. Aragorn dropped the knife and reached into the elf's side, searching around inside. Finally, he grabbed the point of the arrow and managed to ease it from his friend's body.

The arrow was of normal make, human but barbed in a way he'd never seen before. The arrow's head was covered in the thick black poison and Legolas' blood.

"By the Valar." Arwen whispered, taking the arrow from her husband. She laid it on the floor and handed Aragorn the cloth.

"Get me another rag." He said. Arwen grabbed one from the table and threw it to her husband, grabbing another bowl of hot water two and her husband's herbs. She brought them all back as Aragorn washed his hands.

"Had this been a normal arrow, he would have healed even a little already." Arwen said. Aragorn nodded and handed her the contaminated bowl. She took it to a table at the far end of the room and then took her place on the floor again.

Kelser was back. He knocked softly and opened the door, peering in. Aragorn motioned to him and the Captain made his way to the end of the bed.

"Sir, the messengers have been sent." He announced. Aragorn nodded. "How is he?" Aragorn shook his head and dipped the cloth into the bowl.

"I'm afraid I do not know." Aragorn answered, slipping the cloth into the wound and peering inside. "Can you open the window in the corner, we need fresh air." Kelser nodded and moved across the room, throwing open the balcony doors. Natural light seeped into the room along with a sudden gust of cool air. Moving back to the bed, Kelser caught a whiff of the acrid poison and turned away.

"I've never seen this poison before." Aragorn said, extracting the now black cloth. Setting it on the ground, he picked up the bowl with fresh steaming water and began pouring it slowly on the wound. Black ooze seeped up with the blood, wetting the sheets around Legolas. "Captain, have you?"

Kelser turned and looked over his King's shoulder at the wound. He eyed the tendrils of black on the elf's side and shook his head. "The smell is something new."

Aragorn nodded and picked up his herbs. "It's seeped into his body. No matter how much I try, I can't get it all out. I'll have to cover it and see if Legolas can heal on his own." Aragorn sighed and laid his head against an unsoiled part of the bed. "I'll need more herbs, all we have in the kingdom to fight poison. I don't know if any will work."

Kelser nodded. "I'll send some men out to find some." He said. "Would you like me to find a healer?" Aragorn didn't turn to his Captain but shook his head.

"No. Just send out people for the herbs." Kelser nodded and left the room again. Sighing, Aragorn began dressing Legolas' wound and then called for servants to bring new sheets. Aragorn sat in the corner of the room later, waiting for his friend to wake up while studying the sheets and the black liquid on them. Another mystery for him to solve.

And, these mysterious attackers weighed heavy on his mind. The Men of the Lake…what other places were close enough to attack Mirkwood? Leaning his head back against the wall, he watched Legolas sleep and slowly, dreams took him to.

TO MY REVEIWERS:

**Morph**: Thank you for your review. By the way, I went to your passport thing. I was going to read something you wrote but I didn't have time right then. I love the quotes and stuff from different movies. They made me laugh!

**Elessar-Lover**: Yay! You added me to your author alert! No one tells me when they do that so it's really cool to know. Thanks for the review! I have a question, how do I get into your character gallery? I tried but it wouldn't let me.

**Feagil**: Thanks for the review, I hope this was long enough. I wrote this chapter the day I wrote the first one, I usually don't get chapters up this fast! I have to work on my other fiction! I have two that I have to update. LOL. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Kirsten**: Hey! For a second, I thought my friend from school had reviewed me (as you could guess, her name is Kirsten) anyway, she said it wasn't. It struck me as funny for some reason…to much caffeine!

**Zammy**: Hey Zammy! Thanks for reading my work, I hope you stick with it.

**Elfaddict**: I love your name! I'm one two…well, for a certain blond bombshell named Legolas…drool…anyway, Thank you for the review. Poor Leggie? Awe, well, he'll be okay…maybe. Lol, I love being cruel. He's so hot and, when he's sick…he's vulnerable. No I'm just messing! Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Tinnuial**: I did end there! Sorry, and I hope you forgive me for ending where I did on this chapter two. Ewe, that black gunk made me sick. The only way I came up with it was I had pudding for dinner, chocolate. I was going to read you're story, The Rising Of The Sun but, like I said in a review above, I've been really busy.

**MistressSerenity**: Thanks for the review. I went to and looked through your work. You're really good.

**Gemini969**: I hope it will be fun to read, especially when Gimli comes into it. I got to read chapter one of Legolas, your story, but I didn't have time to review. I'm sorry. I'll review later. LOL.

**MidKnightDragonz**: I updated soon! Claps. I usually take a week to update but I had written this the day I wrote the first chapter so it was easy. LOL. I hope u forgive me for what I'm doing to Legolas. I don't know if I'll forgive myself. I see you wrote a Final Fantasy 7 Fic. I got half way through the game and then my friend wanted it back. Did you know they were coming out with a movie for it?

**Yanzen Uroloki**: I hope you'll be able to tell if you like it now. I hope you do and I'd love to get another review from you.

**Snow-Glory**: Thanks for the update. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next one just as much. Will Legolas be okay? I don't know, we'll have to wait and see. You like Jesse from Mutant X? I love Brennan. He used to be hot when he was younger.

**Elf771**: Most exciting first chapter you've ever read! That's huge and I'm so honored, thank you. I really loved your review; it made me blush so badly my mom thought I was looking at something bad on the internet. Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter just as much.

**Jogreenleaf**: Well, I continued. Thank you so much for your review! Please keep reading and reviewing. I was looking through your stories and I saw the X-Men one, Memories of the Dead. I don't think Jean is dead either. My sister does though.

**Aya-Shoru**: I hope you stick with this story, it's gonna get better (at least in my mind, lol) and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**JC**: Thanks for the review! I liked the start, I wanted it to be shocking…I think I got that eh?

**Deana**: You would not believe how happy I was to get a review from you. I know this may sound stupid and corny but I am a big fan. I've read almost all of your work (I'm sorry I didn't review very much). I was so happy I told my parents all about it. Anyway, thank you.

**And to anyone I may have missed, I'm sorry and thank you. You can yell at me if you want. And to anyone who is reading this and not reviewing, thank you also. **


	3. Stitches

Hey everyone! Holy, I am overwhelmed by the response, thank you! Wow! Well, Gimli will be in the next chapter and I'm so happy. This chapter is mainly a filler with some interesting stuff. It's not that long but I hope you all like it!

Overthrown

Chapter Three

Stitches

"Aragorn?" Aragorn could hear a familiar voice say his name but his eyes refused to open as sleep threatened to pull him under again. "Aragorn?" Aragorn turned his head the other way, hoping the voice would cease. Suddenly, "Aragorn! The Orcs are coming!"

Aragorn jerked out of his chair and reached for his sword. Pulling it from his sheath, he looked around wildly for the Orcs but there was no one there, just Legolas' room. The balcony doors were still open and a cool breeze was coming in though them. The full moon had risen, sending white shafts of moonlight over the balcony's pale stone.

Legolas was laying there in the bed, watching him. He'd somehow managed to get his heavy blanket off and it now rested on the floor at his side. He smiled in amusement and watched silently as Aragorn replaced his sword.

"I see you are better." Aragorn commented, moving to his friend's side. Legolas didn't move but allowed him to sit on the bed. The mattress shifted and Legolas grimaced. "Lle anta yulna en alu?" (Do you need a drink of water?) Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded and Aragorn passed him a cup. "Who brought the candles?"

"Arwen." Legolas answered. Aragorn stared at the candles on the table, flickering in the water coming through the balcony doors. "She said to leave you because you were exhausted."

"Well, thank you for waking me then." Aragorn answered, taking the cup from the elf and replacing it on the table. "I suppose you thought it was amusing?"

"It was his idea." Legolas answered, glancing at the door. Kelser stood there in the shadows, watching the two friends with a big smile. Aragorn was surprised he hadn't noticed him before.

Aragorn smiled back and got up, leaning next to the bed. "I'm going to see how your side is coming." He said. Legolas nodded and watched as Aragorn began peeling away the bandages. His heart sank as he saw the elf side hadn't healed and blood still dripped onto the bandage. Even as he watched, a few drips rolled down his side and he had to stop it before it touched the sheets.

"Oh Legolas." Aragorn breathed. Legolas sighed and let his head roll to the left, away from the wound. Aragorn shook his head and looked up at Kelser and waved him forward. "I need you to run and get a needle and thread." He said. Kelser nodded, glanced at Legolas and then took off out the door. "I'm going to have to close this."

Legolas nodded and stared at the ceiling. "It's not good." He said simply. Aragorn nodded and replaced the bandage. Patting his friend on the arm, he pulled himself to his feet and crossed the room to the table where his herbs lay.

Coming back to the elf, he took the bandage off and placed it under Legolas' side so the blood would drip onto it instead of the sheets. Then, he placed some of the herbs on his index finger and looked up at his friend.

"I have to…" Legolas turned his head and looked Aragorn in the eyes.

"Do what you have to." He said. Aragorn nodded, showed the elf his finger and then lowered it to his side. As quick as he could, he reached into the wound and let the herbs fall from his finger. Legolas groaned and turned his head away, teeth clenched. Aragorn wiped the poison off his finger and then did it again. After about seven repetitions of this he was done.

Legolas laid there, jaw clenched and eyes half glazed as he stared at the roof, breathing hard. Aragorn didn't try to talk to him but moved across the room and began cleaning off his hands.

"What are we going to do about Mirkwood?" Legolas suddenly asked. Aragorn turned to find his friend watching him.

"I've sent messengers to Edoras and…"

"I know." Legolas interrupted him. Aragorn sighed and closed the pouch, turning back to the elf. He crossed the room and sat on the bed beside him.

"We will fight for Mirkwood." Aragorn said. "But right now, we can only wait. I'll have a council with anyone who comes. My fastest rider was sent to Gimli…It's all I can do." Legolas nodded and watched the curtains flutter in the breeze. Reaching out, Aragorn ran a hand over the elf's brow. He was still warm. "You have to get well again."

Legolas sighed and swallowed hard, obviously pushing back a comment he longed to make and turned his head to the door. Aragorn heard the footsteps approaching to and soon Kelser was back, a needle in one hand and a small round spool of thread in the other. He crossed the room and handed them both to Aragorn.

"I'm going to help you heal; obviously your body is having trouble doing it on its own." Aragorn moved to Legolas' left and began threading the needle.

"The elf said it was the men of the Lake." Kelser whispered. They were outside Legolas' room and the hall was quiet. Aragorn had given his friend something to sleep and now they stood outside talking. "Why would they attack Mirkwood? They have trades with them."

"I do not know." Aragorn whispered. "He also mentioned others." Aragorn shook his head in confusion. "But Mirkwood is in trouble, and we must go to their aid as soon as possible. It would have taken Legolas days to get here, even with his horse going so fast."

Kelser nodded and glanced at the door before turning back to his King. "Do not expect many for a few days." He said. Aragorn nodded and clapped his captain on the shoulder.

"Get some rest; Legolas will be alright for the night." Kelser bowed and walked swiftly away down the hall. Aragorn watched him go and then went back into his friend's room. Legolas was still, his eyes staring blankly ahead in sleep, chest rising and falling slowly. What had he gotten himself into?

TO MY REVEIWERS:

Snow-Glory: Don't be embarrassed, I look at all my reviewer's bio's, it's a habit. I like getting to know them a little better, that's all. Yeah, it sucks that they cancelled it, it was a pretty good show. Jesse wasn't bad…lol. Well, to Legolas, I kind of don't know what I'll do with him, but I promise you'll like it…maybe. You'll find out why the men of the Lake were attacking Mirkwood sometime in the middle of the story, the reason is intriguing and not what you'd expect. Instead of worrying about the lake men though, you should try and figure out the other guys, the strangers…they are the real dilemma. I hope you liked this chapter.

jogreenleaf: Of course I continued, don't worry, the only way I'll stop is when I finish or if something bad happens to me. Lol. Your first reviewer reply, really? Wow. Well, here's another one. Yeah I like Kelser, he's cool. Keep reading and reviewing.

DJTCluva: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I'm glad I got the characters right, that's so hard. My plot is thicker then it seems right now, so thick that I tangled myself up writing it out so I have to take it slow with revealing the plot to straighten it all out. You will get to see the other people's reactions soon, I hope. Thank you for the review.

morph: No not fun at all. Thank you for the compliments. Yeah, I feel sorry for Legolas to, he's such a hot…sweet Elf…lol. Please keep reading.

Feagil: Yes the men of the lake! Lol. Yeah, I know the whole poison thing isn't knew but I'm hoping its effects will be. You'll find out more about the poison as you go. You'll also get to see what happened to Thranduil to. I never trusted in men…lol.

MidKnightDragonz: Yeah, there's something about Legolas vulnerable that I enjoy to…yeah, I'd like to finish that game some day. If advent children is the name then yes, my friend really wants to go and wants me to go with her. I haven't played the game so I don't know if I'll understand anything that's going on. Lol, thanks for the review and hope to see you again!

Dawn: Thank you, I'm glad you love it. I'm glad it's well written and easy to read, only I wrote the 5th chapter and I have to re-write it because it's a little harder. So much happens! I hope you liked this chapter and keep with it please.

Swasti: Yes, Gimli. He'll be in the next chapter and I'm so glad because I love him. The relationship between him and Legolas is so cool. Keep reading.

Moonyasha: Hey, I just read your poem Alone, and I left a review so check it out. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

Elf771: Yeah, your not something bad. I showed my mom. Lol. Thank you! Well, I hope your patience had paid off, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the review and I hope you read more.

Elessar-Lover: Suspense boiling in your mind? That made me laugh. Okay, I'm going to try your link again when I am done doing this. I love art and stuff. Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the rest as well.

Zammy: You'll see if Thranduil is okay, don't worry. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

Deana: blushes Yeah, I'm a fan. Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it. You dropped everything? Wow. I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked this one to.

AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE FORGOT, THANK YOU!


	4. Gimli Arrives

Hey everyone! I hope you like it, Gimli isn't in this chapter very much but he's in it so, it's a little more humorous. I'll hopefully update soon.

Chapter 4: Gimli Arrives

The next morning, Aragorn pushed into Legolas' room and was surprised to see the Elf wasn't in the bed. Aragorn's glanced around the empty room and closed the door, staring at the bed which was tidy, heavy blankets stripped and folded Elvish style in the middle of the bed. The pillows were stacked at the foot of the bed and the sheets were folded much like the blankets and set at the head of the bed.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called, moving into the middle of the room and fingering the pillows.

"Here." Came his friend's voice. Aragorn turned to the open balcony windows and saw Legolas sitting on the railing with his back to the King, feet visibly dangling over the edge. Aragorn sprang forward through the balcony doors and grabbed his friend's arm. Legolas turned to him, pale face shinning with sweat, and smiled. "I'm alright, Aragorn." He pulled his arm out of the King's grasp.

"Legolas." Aragorn whispered, grabbing his arm again and pulling him gently back onto the balcony. Legolas didn't protest but gripped the railing with his free hand and wiggled his legs over the railing. "Please, don't do that again."

"I'm sorry." Legolas said, laughing lightly. "I didn't think it would bother you so." Aragorn rubbed sweat from his own forehead and let his eyes wander to the city below them…far below them. "Are you alright?"

"You persist in giving my heart a good kick, don't you?" Aragorn asked. His eyes roved the Elf's and then moved to his injured side. "I have to look again, see how it's doing." Legolas nodded and walked past the King into his room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Aragorn cross the room to the table where his herbs still lay. He mixed them up and then came back, kneeling in front of his friend and un-wrapping the bandage.

The wound was still closed with the thread but black fluid and blood had seeped onto the bandage. Aragorn rubbed some herbs onto the ragged stitches and then moved cool fingers up the Elf's warm skin, tracing the black tendrils up his side and across his stomach. They'd spread just in the last few days.

"If you persist on walking around now, Legolas, I'll get you some clothing." Aragorn said, re-bandaging the Elf's stomach. "I may be able to find something light enough and, better then you're bare chest and ripped leggings." Legolas sighed and let his head fall back, watching the ceiling.

"If you wish." Legolas answered. Aragorn nodded and patted the Elf's slender shoulder.

"I wish it. I'll bring them up and you can put them on next time you chose to go out, but…" Aragorn nodded to the balcony glittering innocently in the sunlight. "Please, no more bird perching." Legolas looked back at him and nodded. "Now, tell me, you said the Men of Long Lake attacked you? Why?"

"I do not know." Legolas answered. "It was sudden and unprovoked on our part." Suddenly he stood and swept off to the other end of the room and a green chair where his ripped tunic, quiver, bow, cloak and pack lay. Aragorn watched as he began rifling through them and opened the pack. Aragorn hadn't searched through it, wishing the Elf to show him what was inside instead and now wished he'd seen the contents sooner.

Legolas pulled out a green tunic and an arrow which he brought to the bed. Laying the tunic over the pillows and the arrow on the heavy blankets, Legolas stayed silent while Aragorn fingered the tunic's rough green material and embroidered gold oak tree and moon symbols.

"I stripped that off a wounded enemy I shot. He was one of the strange men in the group. I've never seen his dress, nor his armor. I couldn't bring the armor, I was in a hurry but it was black, as though it had not been polished in years." Legolas' slender fingers ran down the black arrow shaft as Aragorn picked up the tunic. "I took this from his quiver."

"What armor did he wear?" Aragorn asked, setting down the tunic and picking up the arrow. Legolas sat down on the bed as carefully as he could so as not to jar his side and watched the King through unblinking eyes.

"Chain mail mostly." Legolas answered. "But they had arm and shoulder amour and black back braces. Their weapons were also black, and hardly shimmered. They melded with the night and they were stealthy. Most I would have said were Elves if I did not know differently."

Aragorn set down the arrow. It was the same kind that had pierced Legolas' side but there was no poison on the tip. "The other Elves, the ones you were with…" Legolas' eyes fell to the floor and pain filled them. Elves were not accustomed to death and did not take it lightly. "Their wounds, did you see them up close?"

Legolas swallowed hard and his eyes found Aragorn's again. "I held Melithor as he died." Legolas whispered. "There was a smell…" He fingered his side. "He was hit in the chest. Laren, she escaped with me, she was calling to me, telling me we had to fly, the enemy was closing in." Legolas stared at his hands. "Black poison was coming out of his mouth." Legolas grimaced.

"Laren?" Aragorn asked. "Where did she go?" Legolas shook his head.

"We hit the fields, we got out of Mirkwood but it was dark and we were both wounded. I must have gone one way and she the other." Legolas suddenly looked lost. "Do not ask me to speculate where she is."

Aragorn shook his head. "I won't." He said. "Was your father wounded?" Legolas shook his head. "We'll wait until the other members of the council get here. You'll need your strength." Aragorn stood and went to the door. "I'll bring up the clothes." Legolas didn't answer but kept his back to him, staring at his hands. Aragorn left silently, worried.

Days later Legolas hadn't yet left the safety of his room in the tower. Aragorn and Arwen frequently went to him, asking what he needed and to treat his wounds. That was why Aragorn was to be found late in the afternoon in his throne room, sitting silently, head down, staring at the polished black and white marble floor.

Arwen had gone out for an afternoon walk in the palace gardens with one of her maids, leaving the troubled King with his thoughts. He was worried about Legolas' lack of interest in his surroundings first and foremost, his mind dwelling night and day on how to save him. He'd been over all his books on poison and consulted with the best doctors and still he was no closer to solving this riddle.

Kelser's footsteps across the floor brought him back to his surroundings. The man looked grim but a faint light was seeping from his eyes, like triumph. Aragorn didn't move from his seat and waited impatiently as Kelser bowed.

"Sir, our rider from the Glittering Caves has returned." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"That was quick." He replied, surprised. "What news does he bring?"

"News?" Kelser smiled. "He brings no news but, a rider with him." Kelser opened his mouth to say more but at that moment the doors to the throne room were thrown open and in strode the rider, donned in brown and black, accompanied by Gimli.

The dwarf swept past the rider and up the hall as fast as his short legs would carry him. "I finally get an invite to your throne, Aragorn, and I find out that the Elf has been here longer then me? Not only do I find this out, but I come to understand he was invited first?"

Aragorn stood, smiling and stepped away from his throne, waiting for Gimli to cross the hall fully before replying. "He wasn't invited." Aragorn informed the Dwarf. "Gimli, you don't understand…"

"I was told and I understand perfectly." Gimli replied grimly. "Where is he?" Aragorn rested a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder.

"I must warn you." He said, "Legolas is not well." Gimli brushed his hand away and stared at him hotly through black eyes. Aragorn smiled, made a small remark about Dwarven stubbornness in Elvish and the led Gimli through the hall and into a side passage, Kelser close behind them.

The journey didn't last long but it felt like an eternity for the small Dwarf. He hadn't seen his friend for so long that even the short walk up the stairs seemed painfully slow. They finally came to a wooden door, intricately carved and Aragorn knocked.

"Enter." Came a soft muffled voice, like music to the Dwarf's ears. Aragorn pushed open the door and found Legolas sitting on the bed, the blankets, sheets and pillows all stacked in Elven fashion. Legolas was staring at the tunic and arrow again but when the three others entered he looked up, saw Gimli and smiled, quickly pulling a light white robe Aragorn had found for him, closed over his bandages. The Dwarf had seen, however.

"Well, you don't look as close to death's door as I was lead to believe." Gimli said gruffly, stumping into the room. "I need not have hurried."

Legolas smiled and swept to his feet like a leaf in the wind, moving across the room towards the Dwarf and clasping his hand, and then he wrinkled his nose. "Yes, I agree. A bath wouldn't have hurt either." Legolas said. Gimli stared at him for a moment and then laughed, clapping him on the arm. Legolas smiled weakly as his side was jarred and moved away, back to the bed and gesturing the other three with him.

He pointed to the tunic. "What do you see?" He asked. The other three men crowded around.

"A grubby shirt and an arrow." Gimli replied. Legolas glanced at him briefly and then fingered the material of the shirt.

"No, closer." He said. Aragorn bent down and squinted at the tunic. The golden glimmers of thread making the oak tree and moon symbols. "I've seen this somewhere, especially the red streaks on the golden thread."

Aragorn could now see the red glimmers in the gold. He grimly fingered them and then looked up at the Elf. Legolas was pure white now and all Elvish glimmer had diminished from his skin. He looked grey and drawn and even as Aragorn watched he wavered. Pushing this from his mind he shook his head.

"Legolas, I see nothing." Legolas stared at him for a moment and then sat back down. "Where have you seen this before?"

"I do not know." Legolas said, rubbing his forehead. "It may be nothing." Aragorn nodded.

"I think you and Gimli should catch up with each other." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded slightly and looked up at the Dwarf who was staring at the tunic. "Tell him everything you told me, maybe you can come up with something." Legolas didn't seem to hear him, his eyes locked on the fluttering curtains across the room. Aragorn clapped the Dwarf on the shoulder and left with Kelser.

Gimli sat down on the bed and watched Legolas for a moment before saying, "Is there anything to eat around here?" Legolas raised and eyebrow and smiled.

TO MY REVEIWERS:

**Zammy: **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter to. I'll update soon, I hope.

**Elf771:** LOL, your not something bad. Well, I hope it will be good, the adventure will start soon, I just have to get all the characters in place. I hope this will end with a plot, I have a plot I'm following right now, so…I will finish it, I have never not finished a story.

**elfaddict****** Yeah, I loved when they woke Aragorn, It seemed appropriate. Thanks, my easter was great, hope yours was to!

**Slayer3****** Evil bunnies or puppies? Then they'd be cute and soft and fluffy and everyone would hate me for hurting one of them and they wouldn't care about the main characters. LOL. I'm pretty obsessed to, don't worry. My friends hate to hear how perfect Legolas is all day long. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Yanzen:** Thank you, I'm glad your back to civilization now. I hope you liked it, keep reviewing!

**Elessar-Lover****** Thank you. I hope this was soon enough, a week…Thank you, happy easter to, mine was awesome I hope the same went for you. Yeah, I got your drift. I went to your sight, It was great. Please get more up!

**morph****** Yeah, I loved how they woke Aragorn to. With all the tenseness I thought I needed something in there. Thanks you for the review and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

**Deana****** Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't much but at least now Gimli is here and soon the adventure will begin.

**Moonyasha****** No problem and thank you. I hope you liked this chapter and happy easter to you to…well, I hope you had a happy easter.

TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED, I'M SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY.


	5. Disturbed

Hey everyone! Wow, this was a long chapter. Everyone's been asking for some action and, though the adventure will start officially in one or two chapters, I thought, why not? Here is some action for all of you. I hope you like it!

Overthrown

Chapter 5

Disturbed

Legolas turned; all around him was growing dim as the moonlight faded behind grey clouds. The city around him was white and shimmering but darkness penetrated every nook and cranny as though challenging his eyes to penetrate it.

Melithor shifted beside him and then turned away from the forest, and rested his back against the wood railing. He sighed deeply and let his blond head tilt back as he stared at the dark sky through the swaying treetops above them.

"The night is still." He said gently, looking over at Legolas. "Nothing moves. It is late and your father wishes you to still hold the council tomorrow." Legolas sighed and smiled.

"He will persist until I do." He answered. Melithor nodded and walked around to Legolas' other side. They had practically grown up together but Legolas knew he would never get used to Melithor's restless nature. "I do not know if I can take another day of talks with the Men of the Lake."

"Me neither." Melithor sighed deeply. "They are troubled by something. Some day you will have to fulfill your father's duties though." Legolas closed his eyes and blocked out the moonlight that shone through a broken cloud.

"Not necessarily." Legolas said. He opened his eyes and watched a few guards passing below. "Our people are leaving Mirkwood. If I ever do obtain the throne there will be no one to govern." Legolas looked over at Melithor who was watching him closely. "Our time is ending; you know it as I do."

"It is bitter sweet." Melithor said, and then he smiled. "I will always be here for you to govern Mellon-nin." He laughed lightly. "You've never had a problem telling me what to do before." Legolas smiled back as a presence was felt behind them. Legolas turned and found his father standing in the doorway behind them.

"Ada." Legolas breathed, stepping away from the railing and bowing his head. Melithor stayed silent at his side. Legolas looked his father over in robes of flowing brown overtop a shirt of silver and green breeches, exactly what Legolas was wearing only, on top of Thranduil's head their was a crown. "Did we disturb you?"

Thranduil shook his head and smiled. "No." He answered. "But I wish you would come with me, Legolas. Laren is back and she needs to speak with us." Legolas nodded and turned to Melithor.

"I'll stay here." He said simply, nodding to Thranduil. The King returned the gesture and gracefully turned, moving across the room with soft feet. Legolas followed quietly behind and shut the door behind them.

They were now in a hallway, the stone walls cold and cut in strange patterns. Torches flickered around them as they moved towards the main hall, past flickering glass windows painted with images from the days of old. When he was younger, Legolas had long stood in front of those windows, etching every bit of them into his mind. Thranduil didn't even spare them a glance as he entered the main hall.

A contingent of four Elves were standing by the door, Laren in the very front. She was dressed in a brown ankle length coat, split up the back for riding with patterns of golden leaves running up the back. Long pleated sleeves fell over her slender hands, also adorned with gold leaves and blond hair fell around her shoulders. Legolas moved in behind his father to listen to her news.

"We think spiders and men are moving this way." She said. Legolas stared at her and then eyed the others. They thought? They weren't sure? Thranduil was thinking along the same lines and voiced in aloud. "Well, we never actually saw them." She said. "But we could feel them."

"You couldn't see them?" Thranduil asked. Laren shook her head and glanced at Legolas. "Why not?"

"Some evil veiled them." Laren said grimly. Thranduil nodded.

"Set up more guards around the kingdom." He said. Laren nodded to her men who swept off at once. "I will be in my study if you wish me further." Thranduil turned, placed a hand on his son's shoulder and then left. Legolas didn't watch him go but studied Laren who was watching him.

"Evil?" He asked. Laren nodded. "What evil?"

"I'm not sure." Laren answered. She was fingering a small pendent on her neck, in the shape of a moon, her face troubled. "My Prince, I have something I must tell you." Legolas could sense a whole bunch of feelings at once, anger, betrayal, fear, sorrow… "I…"

Suddenly bells began to ring all around them, warning bells. What little color Laren had in her face drained and she turned, staring out the open front doors in fear. Beyond, in the moonlight, Legolas could see archers and swordsmen running across the courtyard to engage some unknown enemy.

Hands grabbed him from behind and Legolas spun out of their grip, reaching for his knives but it was just Melithor. "Come on, the spiders are here." He said, grabbing Legolas' arm and leading him off across the room to his father's study.

"I should be out there fighting." Legolas said, trying to pull away but Melithor's grip on him was intense. From behind them, breaking wood sounded. Legolas pulled away from his friend to see a large spider had ripped one of the doors off the chamber completely and Laren was alone, fighting it. Legolas moved to help but Melithor practically threw him into the study, closing the door behind them.

"She'll be okay." He said, "We need you and your father, Legolas. Don't go and get yourself killed." Legolas tried to argue but his father had now grabbed him and was leading him down a side passage from the study.

The windows were floor to ceiling and every other one was open to the trees beyond. Beautiful paintings on the glass that did grace some windows were painted, the art showing the Elves arriving in Mirkwood, others showing floods and temples of old. Legolas ignored them for the first time in his life and allowed his father to push him along the corridor.

They were only a few steps away from the door at the end leading to the main hall when a spider leg punched through one of the pains, showering the three Elves in glass. Legolas unsheathed his knife and sliced off the tip of the spider's leg. It made a terrible hissing sound and retracted the leg. Legolas could feel it moving along the side of the building, following them.

They pushed into the main hall and closed the door, running down the dark corridor and into a circular pod. Legolas took off left with Melithor towards his room; Thranduil went straight to the stairs leading to his chambers.

Legolas' room was dark but the small amount of moonlight filtering in through the painted glass lit up the room enough for his Elf eyes. He spotted his quiver and bow lying next to his bed, gifts from his travels with the Fellowship. He grabbed them and strapped them on as Melithor went to the window and peered through a clear spot in the glass to the dim fighting figures on the ground below.

"There are people now." He said. Legolas' head snapped up sharply and he stared at his friend in the dark. "They are in light amour…"

"Laren said there would be men." Legolas said softly, coming to the window to. He stood up on his tip toes to look through a clear spot in the glass. Now he could clearly see men below fighting the Elves. "How did they sneak up so fast?"

"I do not know, but I think we should get down there and fight." Melithor said. Legolas nodded, checked his weapons and then took off out the door. He didn't need armor, men were easy enough to fight, it would be the spiders who would give them trouble.

A few female Elves with children had made their way into the castle and were hunched up in one of the side corridors. Legolas pulled the women to their feet and grabbed a small Elf boy, and led them to a secret passage to the dungeons. He settled them in a hidden room behind a tapestry and told them to stay silent until he came for them. There was enough food and water for them all to last a few weeks if that's what it took.

As he was closing the door, one of the children called out. "What if you don't come back?" Legolas stopped closing the door and stared at the child in the dark. Her brown hair was filled with leaves and twigs and some dirt was on her nose.

"I will come back." Legolas said. "You have my word." He smiled weakly at them and closed the door. Melithor was looking at him skeptically.

"You shouldn't give your word so lightly." He said. Legolas shook his head.

"They have as much chance relying on me as they do out there." Legolas answered. He grabbed his friend's arm and took the stairs to the upper levels three at a time.

The castle was silent but loud clangs and bow twangs were ringing outside but Legolas could hear faint echoes…they sounded like they were coming from the throne room. Melithor was standing beside him to, listening.

"I would say most of our people are in the throne room." He said. Legolas nodded and made his way down a left passage and into a hidden courtyard surrounded by high walls and even higher trees which swayed ominously in the wind.

Legolas was heading across the courtyard when a spider dropped from a tree right front of him. With its front leg it hit him hard in the side, sending him flying into the wall. Legolas slid down the stone as chips broke away beneath his impact and rained down on his head.

Melithor shot the beast in the eye with an arrow but it kept coming, driven by some evil force. Legolas pulled himself to his feet and ran towards his friend, taking his place at his side. They stood shoulder to shoulder with each other, hitting this beast with arrows as they stepped away from its advance.

Legolas was just worrying they were never going to fell it when his back hit the wall of the courtyard and he was stopped, the creature still coming. It was close enough to strike with its poison sting when Melithor shot it hard and true in the middle of the forehead. The creature rose up on its four back feet, let out a terrible shrieking cry and then fell to the ground again, dead. Legolas let out a breath he'd been holding and stepped around the creature's many legs.

They took off for the throne room and hit it at the exact moment as the full force of the enemy. All the remaining Elves were grouped here in the one room, quite trapped and very much out numbered. A line of Elves in the middle of the room were shooting continually at the open door of the room, enemies piling up on the steps beyond.

Legolas found his father at the back of the group, full armor on and bow waiting. He smiled grimly at his son and then turned eyes to the door again. Legolas came to his side, heart beating fast.

"The enemy is too great." Thranduil said quietly. A few Elves in front of them shifted at this unwanted news but held their positions. "Legolas, I need you to leave."

Legolas turned to his father, confused and slightly angry. "I will not leave our people in the middle of a battle, Ada." Thranduil turned and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are a Prince." He said. "You have higher responsibilities to your people then getting yourself killed in battle. Go, send word of our attack." Legolas shook his head. "Do as I say." Thranduil's eyes were filled with sadness. "You have always been a problem child." He announced. "Please, do this. You are the swiftest rider we have. You must do this."

Legolas' throat had tightened. Clenching his teeth, he nodded but couldn't say anything to his father. All words had failed him. Turning, he grabbed Melithor and an Elf in front of him.

"Come with me." He said. He spotted Laren at the back of a group near the far end. Calling to her, the four gathered near the back doors where Legolas and Melithor had entered. He told them what he was doing in a hushed whisper.

"Just get out of Mirkwood alive." Legolas said. "When we are beyond the forest, we'll go where we can for help. Most likely to Lake Town." Laren nodded, her face set. "Okay, come on."

Legolas led them out the door and down a dark hallway. They made their way to the front of the castle and stared out of the shadows at the men beyond. Legolas' eyes widened. Some of these men were from Lake Town! Their distinctive blue amour and battle tunics dazzled his eyes in the darkness. Why would they attack?

The stables were not to far away, Legolas knew they could make it; they'd just have to go as silently and quickly as they could. Looking left and right, Legolas led the way down the steps and through the thick trees at the side. A movement in front of him caught his eyes. Three men were moving around the stables, their swords up and ready. Two were men of the lake, the other was a stranger. Legolas pointed ahead and motioned they fire. Lifting his bow, Legolas sighted along the shaft and shot. His arrow entered the stranger's head and dropped him without a sound.

They moved forward cautiously, aware that at any moment they could be caught. A spider moved in the trees over top of them but, crouched in the shadows, it didn't notice them. Legolas tried to still his breath as he entered the cleared space around the stable and began stripping the stranger's tunic. He also took an arrow from his pack and tucked it inside the tunic. He'd take this and study them later.

The stables weren't guarded on the inside but the outside was crawling with guards. Legolas led the others up a tree and onto the roof. Only Elves would be able to slip in through the small windows that surrounded the top and, easily, he dropped into one of the horse's stall.

It was a large white mare they had just received from Rohan as a gift to one of their soldiers. Legolas took a pack from the side of the stall and placed the arrow and tunic inside. He strapped the pack to his back and wrapped a strap around his quiver. Then, he mounted the animal and walked it into the main walkway of the stable. The others were all mounted, Laren on one of Legolas' own.

He motioned they run through the doors at the other side and all the others nodded. Lining himself up, Legolas whistled and his horse jumped beneath him, running top speed towards the doors at the other end. The horse burst through the doors and into the open courtyard.

Their stealth was blown completely now. Everyone in the clearing turned, startled and began shooting at them. Legolas zig zagged around trees and walls, people jumping out of his way. A spider fell from a tree above but he dogged it.

A cry from behind stopped him. The one Elf they had brought with them was down, a spider had grabbed him clean off the horse and he was lying on the ground, frothing at the mouth as spider venom pierced his body. Legolas turned and followed after Laren and Melithor who had streaked off ahead of him.

The black gates to his city were guarded heavily but Melithor and Laren had bowled right through the men. Legolas spurred his horse forwards through the gates and instantly felt a piercing pain running up and down his side. Crying out, he dropped the horse's main and grabbed his side.

Melithor stopped and turned, grabbing Legolas as his horse flew past. He easily pulled the Prince on in front of him and Legolas' horse turned left and flew off into the trees. "It's okay, I got you." Melithor called, tightening his one handed grip on Legolas' chest, whistling. The horse took off again, dogging trees and rocks. Legolas reached down and grabbed the shaft of the arrow, snapping it off.

They rode fast, following Laren who was ahead of them. They were coming through a thick bluff when the horse stumbled. "Is there something wrong with his leg?" Melithor called. Legolas leaned down painfully to look at the horse's legs when there was a whistle, a loud sickening thump and Melithor grabbed him. They both flew backwards off the horse and hit the ground hard, rolling in the fallen leaves.

Legolas gasped as his side was jarred on a rock. "Laren!" He called out. Laren had already turned. Raising her bow, she shot the unseen archer in the trees and then trotted over, grabbing their horse.

Legolas rolled over and his heart sank. Melithor was laying there, an arrow sticking out of the middle of his chest. A mixture of blood and black water oozed out of his mouth and ran down his chin as a strong smell met Legolas' nose.

"Melithor." Legolas whispered, pulling his friend into his arms. "Lle ume quell." (You did well) Legolas said. Melithor smiled, showing black teeth and then coughed.

"I'm sorry." Melithor whispered. Legolas shook his head.

"Don't be. You saved me." Melithor smiled, his body shaking. "Quel kaima." (Sleep well) Legolas said. Melithor opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His eyes glazed over and his body went limp in Legolas' arms. Legolas let out a slow breath and looked up at Laren.

"More are coming. We must fly." She said. Legolas nodded, let his friend down on the ground and then pulled himself on the horse. Together, he and Laren rode off into the dark trees as the crash of spiders sounded around him…

Legolas woke with a start, his body jerking up and a cry escaping his lips. He pulled himself out of bed and began tearing at his clothes, hitting the table beside the bed and knocking it over with a crash. Breathing hard, he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit at the base. He'd left! He shouldn't have left! Thoughts of his dead father filled his head and he closed his eyes trying to block them out. Again, the enemy tunic came to his mind. He'd seen it before, but where?

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Shadowolf XIII: (for Chapter One) Thanks Taylor, you're a real pal but, seeing as I haven't gotten around to finishing reading any of your stories either, I wont feel to bad if you don't read this one, don't worry. We just aren't into the same things but I'd really like it if you wrote another poem! Thanks.

Flamesofthemo0n: Hey! Thank you for the review. I can't wait until they all get to Minas Tirith to…but ive already written that chapter so I know when and how that will happen. Don't worry, everything in between will be to your liking to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! P.S. Thanl you for adding me to your author alert and fav. list. It makes me feel really…proud or something. I got a bubbly feeling in my stomach. LOL.

Snow-Glory: Yeah, I love Gimli. There is nothing more amusing and heartwarming then Gimli and Legolas together. You brought up such a hauntingly wonderful point, with Legolas and Gimli and the weakness thing. It was so brilliant! I'd kinda had something like that at the back of my mind but the way you brought it out was great! I'm so happy you got so in-depth into my little Fiction thing. Who is the bad guy! Well, it's of course! I can't tell you that, it would spoil the whole thing! And the twist I want at the end.

katquest2000: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. I'll let you know what happens, slowly with hopefully a lot of cliffhangers.

Zammy: Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter and much as I liked writing it. See you hopefully on the next one.

Kirsten: It's okay, I'm glad you found my update last time…and hopefully this time! LOL. The poison has a very weird quality. I guess, in a way, it makes elves lose their mortality because it can kill but…they don't really lose their grace or anything. They're still elfish but…it's hard to explain but you'll see the effects and stuff in later chapters which, if this was a movie, would add for really cool special effects and makeup on Orlando.

FaerlasThe tunic part will surprise you and make you really mad that you didn't get it before when you find out where he saw it before. I try to hide clues and stuff in my work and then tie it all up in the end (it's hard and miss a few things but, I'm trying) LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Dawn: Let's just say, Legolas will not be very Legolas-like by the end of this story. I actually feel sorry for the guy, but you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for your comment on my work. Personally I think I could do better but everyone is their own worst critic. Thank you and I hope you like it.

IwishChan: Gimli, Gimli, Gimli. He's one of the best characters anyone could try and write because he's just so…I can't really describe him. I'll figure out how though. I hope you liked this chapter.

Yanzen Uroloki: Well, here was your action. There will be more, once it all gets under way don't worry. I plan on action a page, weather it's killing things or dancing (no dancing I was just kidding) don't worry. The monotony is getting to me to.

Slayer3: LOL. I hope you liked it! Thank you. Will the evil people get what's coming to them? Hummm….I haven't decided yet. Evil bunnies though, would you want to fight an evil bunny? I hear the evil ones in middle earth are sadistic. You saw the trailer for Kingdom of Heaven? Was it good?

Moonyasha: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I really hope you like this one. My favorite so far is the next one to come, but seeing as you haven't seen it yet…Please keep reading.

morph: Thank you, I really hope you like this chapter.

Ilana Starr: Thank you. I thought I was doing bad with the characters but your words helped me to change my mind. I really hope you liked this chapter.

Elessar-Lover: Thanks, I'd love to hear when you have new pics up. Two or three weeks is my usual for some of my other stories. I have major writers block on them. I was so upset, I just finished another one and I feel kind of empty without it, a year of work and it's done! I really hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you again!

Deana And last but not least…I really hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading an reviewing!

IF I FORGOT ANYONE, I'M SORRY! TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS, THANK YOU!


	6. Heated Discussions

Hey everyone, soon they will depart Minas Tirith and be on their way to adventures! As promised, there is not much action in this one but in the next chapter so I'm sorry to all my adrenaline junkies. Please stay with me, there will be a lot of action later.

Overthrown

Chapter Six

Heated Discussions

Legolas stood outside on the balcony over looking the city of Minas Tirith. A soft orange glow settled around him as dusk began to fall and his eyes grew heavy with fatigue he'd never felt before. Aragorn had described what it was but Legolas knew he'd never get used to the heaviness of his eyelids and the ache in the back of his neck.

He heard not the knock on the door or Gimli's heavy footsteps trudging across the room. His mind was so focused on keeping himself awake that it wasn't until the Dwarf cleared his throat loudly at Legolas' side did the Mirkwood Prince finally turn and look down.

Gimli was squinting in the afternoon sunlight, his black eyes beady behind bushy red hair. "Aragorn sent me to come and get you, lad." He said gruffly. "Says a few of the elves have arrived from Rivendell."

"I didn't even hear the trumpets announcing their welcome." Legolas said, surprised. Blinking his eyes rapidly to block the fog threatening to cover them, Legolas went back into the room followed by Gimli and stripped off his robe before grabbing a light black shirt and putting it on. It was the lightest thing Aragorn could find for him to wear but was still heavy and awkward.

"They didn't sound any trumpets." Gimli said, watching him from just inside the balcony door. Legolas adjusted the shirt and then looked into the full length mirror in the other side of the room. His hair hadn't been tended to in a few days and bunches it were curled here and there. 'Very un elf like.' Legolas thought. Sighing, he began untangling them with shaking white fingers as he listened to Gimli continue. "He wanted as little attention drawn to the situation as possible."

"As little attention?" Legolas asked, brushing his hair over his shoulder and surveying the tight green leggings he still wore. The rips were subtle and he hoped they wouldn't be too noticeable. Aragorn had given him others but they, like the shirt, were just not light enough. "Surly word has spread to Gondor?" He watched the Dwarf through the mirror.

Gimli nodded slightly and cleared his throat. "It will all be addressed. Come on now, some Elves are waiting downstairs. None as fair as…" He stopped and smiled slightly. Legolas quirked an eyebrow and turned to, watching him. Gimli pulled at his collar, cleared his throat and made for the door to Legolas' room. Pulling it open he left. Legolas sighed.

"Galadriel." He finished for Gimli. Checking himself one more time, Legolas left the room, closing the door behind him and found Gimli had already descended the first staircase and was waiting for him on the first tier down.

Legolas hadn't left his room since he had arrived and now the stone walls around him seemed much darker and forbidding then he had feared. He moved quietly along the hall and took the stairs two at a time, again making no sound. When he reached the tier below where Gimli stood, he felt slightly dizzy but didn't mention anything. The Dwarf, smiled.

"Your not as good as you used to be," Gimli said. Legolas looked at him over his shoulder as he began to take the next flight of stairs, slower, measuring each step as the closing walls spun. "I actually think I heard one of your steps."

"That's bad then." Legolas said, reaching the next landing. He stopped and leaned against the wall, waiting for Gimli, who had considerably shorter legs, to catch up. Gimli started down the next flight muttering something but Legolas wasn't listening. He stayed where he was against the wall, just listening to the sound of his own heart thumping wildly against his chest as a strange heat crept up his side. Legolas reached down and traced the heat with his finger as it moved from his wound and up, zig zagging to his chest. It was a while before Gimli realized he was alone.

Turning, he glared up at the elf and then his face softened. He began climbing labouredly up and reached out a small strong hand to grasp Legolas' forearm. "Are you okay, elf?" He asked. Legolas looked down and nodded, taking a deep breath. Gimli gently but firmly kept his grasp on Legolas' arm and began leading him down the stairs. Legolas wanted desperately to pull away but couldn't. When they reached the bottom of the stairs to the main level, Legolas was positively leaning on the Dwarf.

Aragorn looked up as they entered. He'd been talking in low voices with two cloaked figures in silvery blue. The figure's faces were shadowed and Legolas' spinning vision was having trouble piercing the dark veil of shadow their hoods cast over their eyes. Aragorn's face grew from an expressionless mask to concern and he began to approach Legolas and Gimli but Legolas held up and hand and stopped him.

Gimli let him go and Legolas crossed to room on his own steam. Coming up beside Aragorn he was met by the twin faces of Elledan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond and brothers of Arwen.

"Lle tyava quel?" (Do you feel well?) Aragorn whispered. Legolas nodded and smiled at the twins who, as one, lowered their hoods revealing dark heads crowned in silver leaves and identical smiles.

"Nae saian luume'" (It has been to long) Legolas said, inclining his head to them both. A wave of dizziness seeped through him but Gimli's hand on his arm drove it from his body as fast as it had come.

"Yes, it has been." Elledan said, his blue eyes traveled around the high walls around him. "We were just saying how well Estel has done for himself." Legolas smiled over at Aragorn. "But, we have not come to admire his kingdom. We came for you. Is it true about Mirkwood?" Legolas closed his eyes briefly and then nodded.

"We are truly sorry." Elrohir said. "And we give our word we will help you with your quest."

"We will first travel to Mirkwood." Aragorn said, watching Legolas closely as though looking for a reaction. "We'll see if there are any survivors and maybe find some of the enemy."

Elledan nodded. "How long until messengers come from the other kingdoms?" He asked. Aragorn shook his dark head.

"Alas, I can not say for sure." He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "In the next few days or…" He was not watching over the twin's backs. Legolas lifted his eyes to and saw Kelser making his way swiftly across the chamber. He eyed Legolas for a moment, passed the twins and whispered into Aragorn's ear. Legolas didn't even bother to try and listen because the look on Aragorn's face announced good news louder then any trumpet or loudly uttered news. He smiled brightly at Legolas, "They are here now."

The representatives turned out to be Eowyn and her husband, Faramir, sent by Eomer, the twins on behalf of their father, and Gariel of the realm of Arnor, which Aragorn had taken as his own not long ago.

Legolas instantly disliked Gariel, even if he was a councilor of Arnor and a second ruler in that land under Aragorn. Even though the king of Gondor trusted him, Legolas decidedly would not.

They had all been placed in a room, messengers from other lands stood along the walls, listening and waiting to be called upon. Legolas sat next to Gimli at the right hand side of the long white table. Arwen and Aragorn sat at the head, Aragorn standing, Arwen sitting with her hand on the Mirkwood Prince's arm. Her soft warm touch seemed to calm some of the nerves that boiled under his skin.

Eowyn and Faramir were beside Gimli. On the other side, directly opposite Legolas were Gariel and the twins beside him. The table was silent, as were the men along the walls, as they waited for Aragorn to speak.

"As you have been informed," He began. "Thranduil's kingdom was attacked." The people in the room were so still now; Legolas could hear Gimli's heartbeat next to him. "We're here to discuss a possible course of action. We still do not know how this happened or why, but there may yet be survivors in Mirkwood. That will be our first target."

"Survivors?" Faramir asked. He eyed Legolas for a moment before looking up at Aragorn. "What if there are none? Then what."

"There will be." Legolas answered. Gariel eyed him dangerously across the table. Aragorn seemed to see this because he next spoke.

"Gariel, son of Gilendell, this is Legolas, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood." Gariel's eyes widened slightly, so slight in fact that Legolas was the only one to pick up on it. He inclined his head dutifully and then stood.

"My Lord, the kingdom of Arnor will of course follow any action this council decides to take, however, the threat of Mirkwood is most likely no more then a land dispute or…a slight misunderstanding." Now it was Legolas' turn to stand. He leaned on the table and eyed the man across from him with a piercing stare.

"A land dispute? Half my people are dead over a land dispute, you say?" He turned to the rest of the table. "There was no land dispute. The men of the lake and strangers, in league with the spiders, attacked my kingdom! It was unprovoked!"

"So you say." Gariel snapped. Legolas glared at him. "You are not biased, perhaps, by your position in Mirkwood? From all I have heard of your alliance with the men of the lake, why would they attack?"

"That is what we are trying to find out." Aragorn said calmly. He motioned Legolas and Gariel to sit and waited until they had obeyed before continuing. "Messengers, please tell give me news."

"My Lord, Elessar." The first of the messengers came forward and bowed. He clad all in navy blue, his blond hair contrasting sharply with the fabric. "I am sent from a small village on the boarders of the Mirkwood. Prince Legolas will know it well." He inclined his head to the Prince. "It is so small; we are not even on the map."

"Your news?" Aragorn asked with a bite of impatience. "May we have it?"

"Of course! My apologies! Our town leaders declared we will send all available men to aid you in any confrontation! You have our backing." Legolas surveyed this young and terribly excited young man out of critical eyes.

"How old are you and what is your name?" He asked suddenly. The young man looked fearful for a moment at being addressed by someone so high in stature.

"I am named Lodrin, Lodrin son of Loberen. I am only twenty summers old, young compared to an Elf, of course." Legolas nodded and Lodrin fell silent, stepping back against the wall, his news given.

And so on it went, message after message, either giving just words of comfort for the elves of Mirkwood, or their promises of warriors should battle arise. There were elves and dwarves and men, some from places no one had even heard of before save for Aragorn.

"I am Maralva of the Shire." A Hobbit stepped forward, so small; no one had noticed him before. He seemed nervous, as most Hobbits would be, this far from their small and comfortable dwellings in the Shire. "Pippin was coming but he got held up, he'll be here soon."

Legolas felt a grin spread across his face and looked up at Aragorn who motioned the small being closer. "What news have you?" Aragorn asked.

"The Shire, mainly…" Maralva pulled out a few rolled leaves of parchment from his pocket and unrolled them one by one. "From Master Samwise and his wife, Rosie, 'We are very sorry to hear of the tidings of Mirkwood, and we are pleased to learn that Legolas is alive. Our best wishes…'" He handed it to Legolas who took it in a trembling hand and glanced at it. There was more, more personal which Maralva had not read aloud. He rolled it up and set it down on the table in front of him. As he did so, he noticed Gariel's eyes on him. "From, Master Frodo Baggins, 'I will aid in anyway I can.'" Marvala again handed the parchment to Legolas as, again, there was a private note, "'and the others are much the same." He handed the rest to the Elf who smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered. The Hobbit's eyes widened and he nodded fearfully before shrinking back to the wall, in the shadow of the large men on either side of him. Aragorn stared at the notes for a second then bayed the others to continue. When all the messages were delivered he turned to the table.

"With this, we will take the men you have all brought and go to Mirkwood. With any luck, we will find hope." Legolas stared at the table. With any luck? None of them seemed very willing to leave the safety of Minas Tirith, let alone into the clutches of the dark forest. "Does anyone object?" Legolas looked up. All the men looked away at once at his gaze, having been staring at him. One by one, they shook their heads. "Good, meeting adjourned, we will start out the day after tomorrow."

When everyone was gone, Aragorn turned to Legolas. "We'll find your father. Our adventure is about to begin." Legolas nodded grimly. Adventure…

Raising a shaking hand, he wiped a few wisps of white blond hair from his forehead, staring at the table in front of him. Aragorn left, he could hear him walking across the room. At the door, he stopped, talking in a low voice to someone who was waiting just outside. Arwen squeezed his shoulder gently and then followed her husband as the light footsteps of the person Aragorn had talked to crossed the hall.

Gimli shifted in his chair and leaned close to Legolas' ear. "We have company." He whispered. Legolas looked up and felt his jaw clench. Lodrin son of Loberen was back, looking excited. He bowed to each Gimli and Legolas and then waited patiently.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, trying to be patient. The young human smiled, his eyes dancing in fear and joy.

"My lord, I wish to talk to you about our town." Lodrin said clearly, but Legolas could hear the underlying shake. The boy radiated with nerves.

"Oh great." Gimli said in a loud whisper to his Elven friend. "A talk of economy on the eve of battle."

"No battle yet." Legolas answered. He motioned the chair beside him and Lodrin took it eagerly. Gimli sat back in his chair silently, all through the discussion, tapping small fingers on the table top and throwing them both board and dirty glances.

Hope you all liked it! To my reviewers:

P.S. To Everyone: I've decided to hopefully make this story into a 'live like you were dying' story. I want everyone to live like they were dying, do everything you want to (unless it's illegal and maybe do it to if you wont get caught but no drugs). This story is dedicated to a classmate of mine who died in July in a car accident and I've been thinking about her a lot. So, go and do something you've always wanted to do! (Unless it's dangerous) lol. Thanks.

Me: (Not _ME_, a reviewer. I wouldn't review myself…or would I?) Hey! When my mom first looked at my reviews and saw your name, she pointed at it and said 'Ashley, this is cheating!' Anyway, thank you for the review, I hope you stick with it, I have a surprise at the end. A twist!

Moonyasha: You were reading this instead of doing a project? That's okay, I was writing this instead of doing a project. Lol, hope you got it done. Thank you, and I hope you liked this one as well.

Zammy: Thank you! I hope you stick with it, like I said there's a big twist at the end. At least I hope, some might be able to figure it out.

Elessar-Lover: Yeah, you described it exactly! A sequel, I'm doing that so…maybe even for this one if I have enough material that I didn't use on this one. That would be great, I'm having a lot of fun writing LOTR. Thank you, I really like writing action and I can't wait to get into the action, like all my reviewers. I know it's slow going but there will be action a page coming up.

Faerlas: That last chapter was a dream/flashback. Sometimes I dream things that have happened before and so that's what I did for Legolas. Thank you, and I hope you liked this one to.

Jedi Padfoot: Thank you, keep reading, it will get more interesting…at least I hope…I think it will…I know it will…sorry, rambling and procrastinating at the same time. I don't want to study!

IwishChan: King Thranduil…you'll get to see what happened to him later, actually quite soon and I was so sad when I wrote it just because of all the things that happen! I really liked Melithor, I based him after one of my friends who didn't die but I grew up with her and now she's gone so…Sad. Lol. She'd be mad if she found out what I did to Melithor.

Yanzen Uroloki: Yes! I put action in it but there will be action in the next chapter, mild but I think it qualifies. And, there will be action a page once I get them out on the road. Don't worry.

Flamesofthemo0n: That last chapter was a flashback/dream. I know it was a little confusing but I had no way of doing it. I hate when I can't figure things out! I'm glad you liked it. If you think it was confusing, though, wait until the next one! I'm trying to fix it so it's not so confusing.

Slayer3: Yes, those bunnies are mean! Hey…wait, that gives me a possible idea! LOL, I never knew talking about evil bunnies could do that! Just a sec, I'm going to write that done Seriously. Okay back, to you it was like a second. LOL, I want to see the trailer! Oh well. I'll just have to see the movie. Will the evil guys get attacked by the evil bunnies? I donno…would they be allies or different tribes of evil or something? Thinks about it That'll keep me up all night.

Gemini969: Thank you, I hope you liked it! Keep reading, it will get better and more exciting.

Legolass Q (for chapter 4): Sorry I didn't put a reviewer response in for you last time but I had just got your review after I had put it up. You'll find out about Mirkwood and it will be a drastic change for Legolas. Keep reading please!

Deana: It's left up to the imagination who heard Legolas. They probably did and I was going to actually have Arwen go in and see him but I thought the chapter was already so long and I really didn't know what to put so I left it. Just pretend she did. You have a good imagination. LOL. My sister, who is also reading this, she asked me the same thing.

Shadowolf XIII: (For chapter one) I can't remember if I already responded to you but oh well, I do it again. Taylor, I don't worry if you read it or not, we like two different genres! See you at school Mellon-nin!

AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE FORGOT, I'M SORRY! YELL AT ME IF YOU WANT! LOL, THANKS EVERYONE!


	7. Of Dungeons and Sons

Hey everyone! Wow, this chapter for me was really difficult to write and I hope you guys have an easy time reading it! There are flashbacks and such, memories. Enjoy and I hope you don't get too confused.

P.S. There is some Elf torture so; if you're squeamish you may need a bucket. Don't worry if you are, it's not overly gross. Mainly just implied, gruesome, painful torture.

Overthrown

Chapter Seven

Of Dungeons and Sons

"Legolas." Thranduil whispered into the dark around him. A small bit of light seeped in through a crack near the ceiling. Thranduil could tell it was day but couldn't remember the days since the attack on his people. He'd been brought here, bound and gagged, unconscious for most of the journey and couldn't even tell where here was. He was alone, isolated from everything around him and the loneliness allowed him to dwell on the most important thing in his life…his son.

"_**Ada!"** He could hear Legolas' small call from outside in the courtyard. He'd left his chair by the book shelf and moved to the window. His son, barley a few years old, was sitting on the back of a large white pony, his small pale legs hanging feet from the ground. He could still see the shimmering joy on his face as he sat on the back of that pony. **"Ada! Look what I got!"**_

"_**Where did you get that from?"** Thranduil had called, barley containing his own glee_.

"_**A gift for my birthday, from Rivendell!"** Thranduil had nodded and left the window. He set his book down on his empty chair and moved through the castle and down into the courtyard. Legolas was trotting around, jumping small logs that one of the Elves had set up as deliberate obstacles. Thranduil watched him trot around and grabbed the pony as it made to pass again. He pulled his son off and into his arms. _

"_**It is beautiful, son. You will have to take care of it."** Thranduil said. Legolas smiled brightly and nodded. **"Now, take it to the stables, brush it down and find it a stall. Tomorrow, I promise, we will go riding."** Legolas' blue eyes lit up and he squirmed out of his father's arms. Holding out his hand, he used his Elven grace to lead the animal from the courtyard and towards the stables. Thranduil hadn't made good on that promise. _

Sighing, he let his head fall back against the cold black stone behind him. He hadn't made good on many promises over the past few thousand years. He'd been so busy with the dark shadows moving into Mirkwood and his own people, Legolas had grown up without his watchful eye or much participation.

"_**Ada,"** His son's sweet deep voice filled his mind again, older now and more mature. Thranduil closed his eyes and saw the image before him. His parchment was stretched out on his desk. He turned in his chair and watched his son bow and move further into the room._ **_"Ada, we found it."_**

"_**Where?"** The king had asked. Legolas remained silent and grim. **"Where?"**_

"_**South. There is not much left of the party, or the bodies."** Thranduil felt his stomach clench. **"We were ambushed. We lost three warriors." **Legolas turned to go but Thranduil stopped him with his name. _

"**_Three?_ _Three of our number is significant, ion-nin. How were you ambushed? Did you not pay attention?" _**_Legolas looked away which made Thranduil angry. **"Look at me."** Legolas scrunched up his nose, breathed through it deeply and then turned a wary eye on his father. **"Someday you will be king, if you cannot lead your people while fighting beside them then you have no hope of controlling the situation when you are so far away and have to use your head only for strategy." **_

"_**The chances I will ever be king are remote, Ada. You know this." **Legolas replied bitterly. Thranduil nodded in understanding. _

"_**But we mustn't hope that it will never be." **He replied. **"Learn to lead your people, spiders are nothing compared to the horrors this world will throw at you." **Legolas visibly shuddered. **"Now go, and tomorrow you will train harder. We mustn't lose more warriors." **_

_Legolas had nodded to his father respectfully and left. Thranduil had watched him go. _

Now, as he sat in the darkness, he realized what he had done, his error. He should have told his son what he had really felt, though it had been hidden from him at the time. He had been relieved, glad his son was not counted among the dead. A warrior Prince was no laughing matter for if Thranduil died, Legolas' warrior spirit would endure…

He should have told him he was happy he was back. He'd never given him words of comfort. Not even after the War of the Ring…

He closed his eyes. _Trumpets sounded, cheers rose outside his window. Thranduil had gone to the sill and looked out through the golden rays of light escaping the thick tree's leafy clutches. There was his son, Legolas, riding through the homes, up the leaf strewn street and into the heart of the Wood-Elf kingdom. _

_Thranduil had dropped his books and papers, running from his study like a madman…like a human. News had reached them slowly of the war and the destruction of Sauron. Legolas, his son, was home…_

_As he had entered the courtyard he had stopped, walking slowly and measured from the hall and into the sunlight outside. Legolas, who was being greeted enthusiastically by Melithor, stopped, his face falling as he watched his father. _

_Thranduil had motioned grimly he come forward, his own sense of duty and dignified pose outweighing the joy he now felt for his son. Legolas' fearful face, mixed with his welcome hardly fazed his resolve. Inside the study, Thranduil had exploded into a tirade about duty and stupidity on his son's part for going off on the doomed quest. _

"_**But we were successful, Ada!"** Legolas had cried. **"We won, Aragorn has his kingdom and we are free to drive the evil from Mirkwood!" **_

"_**You did not consult me first!" **Thranduil had then shouted. Legolas had sank into a chair in front of his father, seemingly exhausted. **"I would have liked to have been warned ahead of time, by you! Not by some messenger sent from Elrond telling me my only child and the heir to our throne was gone and likely never to come back." **_

"_**I did though. And I had no time to tell you in person. It all happened so fast." **Legolas answered. They'd fought for another hour before Legolas had been allowed to go. He could still hear his son and Melithor outside the room. _

"_**I want every detail, from the beginning." **Melithor had said. _

Now, as Thranduil brought himself back, he realized he'd only heard second hand accounts of his son's heroism whenever he had been able to get it. He would have liked nothing more then to grab Legolas and shake him, make sure he was not a figment of his imagination. That would never happen now.

A wheezing outside and the clank of keys on a metal ring signaled the guards coming back for him. As the lock was opened and light spilled in, Thranuil squinted at the large, ugly men standing in the doorway, the cell master behind them, cowering.

They pulled him roughly to his feet and he didn't fight, he had no more strength left to fight. As always, they brought him to the small room at the end of the dungeon's dim passage, strapped him down on the torture table in the middle of the room and secured the thick leather straps to his arms and legs.

One of the guards bent over him and tonight he smelled different, cleaner. "Have you finally taken a bath?" Thranuil asked. The man smiled as he slowly undid the King's bloodstained robes.

"You noticed?" He asked. Thranuil smiled and shrugged as best he could with his arms pulled up over his head. "My wife demanded it."

"The females of any kind are like that." Thranuil answered. The guard made a strange sound in his throat and began preparing the tray of torture tools. "Have kids?" The guard shook his head.

"Want them." He answered, opening a cupboard and extracting disinfectants. He set them on a table in the far corner, as they were only used at the end of this coming hour. "My wife wants ten but I'd like a little less, seven maybe."

"I wish I had had more." Thranuil sighed. The guard, who was in the middle of pulling out a large jar of salt from the bottom cupboard, turned.

"You have one, right? I think you said it before." Thranuil nodded. "We don't really know much about you. I only do this kind of work. I'm not in the know." He said. Thranduil rolled his eyes. It was true, this guard was only the front man, like a servant, setting up the torture tools and always leaving the room before the gruesome stuff began. He was always the one to clean up the wounds and help the king, however roughly, back to his cell. "What is its name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Legolas." Thranuil said, the sweet name rolling off his tongue. He felt his heart clench. "I don't know if he's even still alive."

"That name sounds awfully familiar." The guard said silently, re-arranging the tools. When he was done, he stood over Thranuil as they waited for the torturers to come. "Nice name, very Elvish. He'll be fine, I'm sure, though he is not in this keep. I handle all the prisoners." He seemed to have a self disdain in his voice.

"Maybe you might look for him, for me?" Thranduil asked. The guard smiled.

"I may." He answered. Sighing, he stared around the room. "How did we ever get into this mess?" Thranduil shrugged again with difficulty. Suddenly, the door opened and the men who brought on the pain entered. They motioned the guard leave the room and, as the door shut, he stood outside waiting to be useful.

Inside, the main man, Aron, picked up a hook and held it to Thranuil's slim white face. "What do you know of the mining operation under your halls in Mirkwood? How do we access them?" Thranduil said nothing and gave no hiss of pain as Aron dug the tip of the hook into his skin, near his eye. "We know you take white jewels from there. How do we access them?" The hook ripped down his face slowly before being pulled out at his chin. Thranuil said nothing still.

"You have a very beautiful home." Aron said, moving to the trey and pulling out a thin rod. He fingered it lovingly, black gloved hands moving up the shaft. "The windows are magnificent. Maybe I could take the idea and redecorate." He motioned to the dungeon and the men around them laughed. "Or maybe I could take your child's head and stick it on a pike in the middle of my square."

Thranduil tensed. Aron continued. "Paint the walls of your cell with his blood. Then you'll talk." Thranduil shook his head. "No? He's very handsome. Looks a lot like you, as it were." He came forward slowly, menacingly. "I especially liked his eyes, playing with them between my fingers, didn't I men?" The men nodded, laughing.

Thranduil's panic now was outweighing his senses; he couldn't even sense the lies coming from this man's mouth for what they truly were. The guard had said he had not seen Legolas but the name had sounded familiar! Maybe he was lying; he was after all an enemy.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a jar. Holding it up, he showed Thranduil the green see-through liquid inside and the two severed eyeballs floating in it. The blue of those lifeless eyes shone in the dim candle light around them.

"His screams were fascinating." The man muttered indulgently. Thranduil began straining against his bonds, trying to get lose with only the thought of ripping out Aron's eyes in exchange for his son's but no matter how hard he pulled the straps would not let go. They were meant to hold trolls and no amount of effort would free the light Elf King. Aron handed the jar to a man behind him and smiled at the instrument in his hands.

"If you even touch another hair on my son's head…" Thranduil growled. Aron laughed, halting his threat. He clasped a lever on the side of the instrument and two sharp prongs shot out the tip of it. They arched to the sides and then up in such a violent manner, Thranduil was hushed.

"Hush, King. You need not worry about your son. You should worry about yourself. Little Legolas…well, let us not go there. Soon, our plans will be in effect and Middle Earth will fall to us."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil spat. Aron now had the instrument, prongs pulled back inside, on his skin, ready to release the prongs into his abdomen.

"I mean, your small and pathetically weak kingdom was hardly our only target. Soon, very soon, our armies will mass on all our enemies. Mirkwood was simply a diversion. One to get them as far away from where the army my king has sent out to destroy and eradicate. Traps will be sprung, Rohan and Gondor will fall…as will the Shire and the Dwarven halls and Rivendell…" Thranduil's eyes widened. "Oh yes, rulers of all we shall be. Do you want to know a secret?" He leaned down and began whispering in Thranuil's ear. At the news Aron whispered, the King began to pull on his bonds harder.

Outside, in the hall, the kind guard waited. There had been silence for so long that he jumped when an anguished, pain filled elvish cry filled the hall, coming from the room. Between pained screams, the chinks of metal and snapping of leather ropes as their occupant tried to break free, the guard could only make out three constant words. "Ion-nin and Legolas."

TO MY REVEIWERS ( I HOPE THAT WASN'T TO HARD TO UNDERSTAND)

Zammy: I'm sorry to hear about that. If there was anything I could do I would…maybe I could put a bit more humor into this fiction for you? Can they cure that? Will it ever go away? I don't know a lot about it. I really hope you liked this chapter.

Jedi Padfoot: Well, I'm not sure if this chapter really qualifies as action but I think it does in a way. I've already written the next chapter and it has some major action so I guess you really can smell it. That's kind of creepy…lol.

Shadow: Hey! I'm glad you like it. It will get better, I promise. I always try to out do myself.

Elessar-Lover: Yeah, I wanted fair representation and by writing that chapter I accidentally opened up a whole new path that I'm now taking. It was slightly startling so now I'm scrambling around changing all my notes and everything. I like the hobbits. They're short and so am I so I feel close to them. Lol. I wasn't sure how to spell it but I'll change it, if your sure. I looked it up everywhere and I found both spellings. Thanks.

Faerlas: I hope you haven't figured out that tunic! Then my clues would all be for nothing. I'm trying to hide them here and there. Now that I've told you that though you'll probably figure it out. LOL. I hope you liked this chapter.

Deana: I hope Legolas survives to but knowing my twisted little mind…wait, I don't even know my twisted little mind! My mind works in weird ways so what may happen today wont work tomorrow. We'll jut have to wait and see.

Slayer3: This whole world is one big conspiracy! There are evil bunnies everywhere! LOL.

IwishChan: Well, your answer to the King Thranduil thing…here it is. Please don't kill me. LOL.

Ilana Starr Yeah, I tend to like a good mixture of action and dialogue but so far my fic is mostly dialogue. I have a lot I wanna put in, you know? Pippin will be in the story soon, I like him, he's cool with a touch of curiosity.

Moonyasha: Your review made me laugh. I hope the ground was okay. LOL. You were wearing a helmet I suppose? When you take over the world, could you please make me second in command or something? I'd rather not be a slave. Thanks bows

AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED OR IS READING AND NOT REVIEWING, THANK YOU.


	8. Hobbits and Attackers

Hey everyone! This will be really roughly written but…wait for it…there's action at the end, and lots of it! Enjoy!

**Overthrown**

**Chapter Eight**

**Hobbits and Attackers**

"Ada!" Legolas screamed, flying out of his bed. He could still hear his father's anguished screams as though they surrounded him. Legolas crossed the room swiftly and threw open the door with such force that it bounced off the wall with a resounding crash, thoroughly startling a young maid who was passing.

With none of his elvish grace, Legolas ran through the hall and took the stairs to the next level two at a time. The hall above was large and long, adorned with tapestries and glass windows over looking Pelenor Field beyond. What was once not long ago scorched earth and trampled yellow grass was now a rolling field of hills and rocks, again smooth and bearing no sign of war.

A servant at the other end of the hall watched Legolas, wide eyed, as he swept passed him and then stopped. Turning, he eyed the man for a moment before motioning he come forward. Timidly, the servant took a few steps closer to the elf but stayed out of arm's reach.

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake anyone else with his half-mad tramping about, Legolas whispered loud enough for the man to hear, "Where is King Elessar and Queen Arwen's room?" The servant considered him for a moment through fearful eyes, took a deep breath, and raised a shaky hand, pointing to a staircase at the other end. Legolas raised a dark eyebrow. "Where?"

"Third door on the left." The man whimpered. Legolas smiled slightly, and turned, rushing along the hall. He'd just hit the staircase when Arwen came down, pulling on a crimson night coat. When she saw him she clutched at her chest and made a strangled sound.

"Your scream woke me." She said, moving down slowly toward him. "Are you alright?" Legolas shook his head but said nothing and didn't try and pull away when she reached out and ran a warm hand down his face. "Legolas…"

"I need to see Aragorn, it's urgent." Legolas interrupted, grabbing her hand and pulling it away. Arwen nodded and turned, looking up the stairs. Legolas heard it to, the soft (but definitely human) patter of feet. Soon, Aragorn was coming down the stairs to, fully dressed. When he saw them below, his face relaxed.

"Arwen woke me." He said, stopping a few stairs above them. "Are you alright, Legolas?" The elf shook his head. "What happened?"

"My father, he called me." Legolas said. Arwen and Aragorn both wore identical looks of pity and confusion. "In my sleep, I saw him. He was dimming, his form was growing colder. He held out his hand and I tried to grab it but I couldn't. We were dark and cold…" Legolas shuddered and turned determined eyes on the King. "We have to go to him, soon."

Aragorn raised a hand and nodded. "Yes, I know, we will leave tomorrow." Legolas shook his head.

"No, we leave today." He said a little more forcefully then he had intended. Softening his voice, he lowered his eyes and added, "We must leave today."

"The men are not ready. They need another day." Aragorn came down the rest of the way and took Arwen's place on the stair in front of Legolas. Arwen descended the rest of the way and waited patiently by a window in the hall below. Aragorn played with his hands before answering. "I know you concerns for your father, Legolas, but he may not even be in Mirkwood." Legolas sighed. "Now, go back to your room, I will join you soon. We have to get ready for dawn tomorrow."

Legolas said nothing. Silently, he went back down the stairs and ignored Arwen as she reached out to catch him as he passed. He felt her fingertips on his shoulder but didn't stop. Back in his room, he looked into the full length mirror and finally understood why the servant had looked so scared.

His hair was loose, free of all braids and hanging around his shoulders, rumpled in some places from sleep. His bare torso was still bandaged on his right side but black poison tendrils stood out shockingly clear on his pale skin. They'd moved up his side to the underside of his arm, across his chest almost at his left and up his back along his spine. Legolas shuddered again, running a finger along the black rivers under his skin. What would happen if he just tried cutting it out? He felt so unclean with them there…

Quickly braiding his hair, Legolas was about to pull on his shirt when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Outside stood Elrohir, a folded bundle of clothing in his arms. When he saw Legolas he smiled but it faded away slowly.

"You look awful, Legolas." He said simply, moving past the other elf and into the room. The balcony doors were closed and there was no light in the room. Only their Elvish vision could penetrate the gloom around them. When he'd shut the door, Legolas moved to the doors and pulled them open. The pale light of morning, mixed with the damp smell of last night rain filled the room.

"Good morning to you, also, Elrohir." Legolas said, turning back to his friend who was standing beside the bed. Blankets scattered the floor and a pillow had managed to find its way to the chair beside the door.

"I see you had a rough night." Elrohir replied, laying the clothes down on the bed and taking a seat beside them. "These are for you by the way."

Legolas moved across the room and picked up the first item of clothing, a beautiful shirt. He could tell it was made in Rivendell, the diamond pattern of crisscrossing branches scattered in the back were in the shape of trees that only grew there. The fabric was light green, so light in fact it looked white and would be perceived so to anyone who only glanced at it. Legolas ran a slender hand along the fabric and felt the soft material, like a cloud on his skin.

"The best I had." Elrohir said proudly, reaching out and moving a hand along it to. "It goes underneath this one, most of the time." He patted another shirt in the pile. Legolas laid down the shirt and picked up the next item. It was shorter then the other and much like the green one he'd worn on his travels with the fellowship. The material was dark blue, almost black and shifted to purple, red and green in different light. Though heavier then the other, the material was softer and seemed like it would be more breathable.

The last item was a pair of tan breeches. They were tight fitting, being meant for riding and climbing trees. Legolas laughed lightly and smiled at Elrohir. "Thank you." He said, setting them all down on the bed again. "I could never have survived through the next few days wearing Aragorn's clothing." Elrohir shook his head and got to his feet.

"Get dressed, that annoying dwarf downstairs wishes to see you." With that he was gone. Legolas dressed quickly and surveyed himself in the mirror. The green undershirt fell past his hip and half way between his back and the top of his knees. The over shirt was held tight with his belt, outlining every muscle on his body. Legolas sighed wearily and left the room, joining Aragorn who had been coming to get him. Together, they went down stairs and joined the 'annoying dwarf' and the other representatives.

Later that day, Legolas and Gimli were to be found roaming the streets of Minas Tirith with a contingent of three guards. Legolas followed his over eager friend silently as the dwarf searched for yet another pub to hit. After being in two already, Legolas was weary and thought if he smelled any more alcohol, he'd vomit.

They were just making their way up a side street that led down to the next level when there was a joyful cry and light footsteps on the stone road behind him. Legolas turned at the same moment a small figure hit him right in the gut, knocking the wind from him. The guards moved to advance but Legolas held up a hand to stop them.

Gently, Legolas pried the small Hobbit off him and held him at arm's length. Pippin's shinning face smiled up at him in the waning sunlight. "Legolas!" He cried again, "It's so good to see you!"

Legolas smiled. "And you, Pippin." He answered. Gimli stumped to their side and Pippin launched himself at the dwarf to. Chuckling and patting the creature on the head, Gimli said, "Well master Hobbit, it took you long enough to get here."

Pippin pulled away and straightened his clothes as though he were trying to get a hold of himself. "Did you get my message? Did Maralva make it?"

"You mean that little Hobbit you sent? The one who was so scared, he almost…" Legolas nodded and spoke over Gimli.

"Yes, he arrived. Your comments were much appreciated." Pippin smiled proudly and then turned his eyes on the city. He whistled.

"It's much bigger then I remember." He said. Finally, he hiked the pack up higher on his back and turned back to the other two. "Are you both headed up to the tower?" He asked. Gimli laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, we're going to find another pub, right elf?" He clapped Legolas hard on the shoulder, making him wince. Grabbing his side, Legolas feigned a smile that looked more like a grimace and shook his head.

"I'm finished for the day, I think." He said. Gimli looked crestfallen and Pippin was watching him with mixed curiosity and concern. Legolas let his hand drop from his side and turned to his guards. "I won't need you; I can make it back to the tower myself." The men looked uneasy and nodded. "Besides," Legolas turned back to Gimli, "I daresay if you make enemies of another pub owner, you'll need them." Gimli looked insulted.

"The pub owner will need them." He answered. Looking Legolas up and down, he added half-heartedly, "I suppose you'll come back and keep me company later?" Legolas shook his head and, after a while Gimli shrugged, a conspiratorial glint in his eye.

"You can't hold your alcohol anyway." He said, "Elves have the weakest stomachs in the world." Legolas let it slide.

"Drink mine for me Dwarf." He said. Walking up the street, he called over his shoulder, "I daresay you would anyway!"

The streets were quiet. A few people spared him a glance but most were closing up for the coming night. Many of the men the delegates had brought with them, were wandering around the city in little groups, either buying food and supplies for the coming journey or scouting out for a good time. Legolas even passed Eowyn and a group of her guards.

He was coming up on the last level when there was a disturbance in the alleyway. Three shadowed figures were at the far end, one pinning the smallest shadow to the wall of a shop, the third standing behind watching. Legolas cautiously moved down the ally and picked up the sound of a frightened voice.

"No, no, I understand perfectly." It squeaked. "I understand." Though the voice was full of strain, Legolas recognized it as Lodrin's. He mumbled something unintelligible before the man pinning him smacked him across the mouth, hard. That was it. Taking a quick step out from his hiding place, Legolas cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence.

The man holding Lodrin to the wall let him go and flicked his wrist sharply. There was a whistling and Legolas back flipped, the dagger just passing inches from his torso. It hit the wall just as he landed on his feet, hand flying to his back where he was met with empty air. He'd left all his weapons back in his room!

The third man had disappeared but the second was on him in a second, sword slashing wildly. Legolas dogged and sidestepped the blade, waiting patiently for an opening. When it appeared, he took it.

The man had made a wild swing, the sword sliced through the air just over Legolas' blond hair and cutting off a small chunk of it. Coming in under the man's swing, Legolas charged him, grabbing him around the waist and bowling him to the ground.

Man and Elf rolled wildly on the ground, head over heels, sideways; the world was all over the place. Legolas kept a tight grip on the man's sword hand with his right hand, his other hand trying to block the man's punches. They rolled for what seemed like forever before hitting the wall of the store. The man's sword went clattering away down the alleyway and into a pile of garbage nearby. Now weaponless, he managed to roll over on top of Legolas, pinning him with his legs on wither side.

Legolas wiggled his legs free and crossed them over the man's chest. With a swift move, he grabbed the man's legs from either side and sat up, pushing the man onto his back with his weight. The man, however, had been taught grass combat and countered by rolling backwards and twisting to the side. Legolas and him parted rolling in different directions.

Pulling himself painfully to his feet, Legolas prepared for attack again. The man, puffing, pulled a knife from a sheath at his side and flashed it at the elf, the bluish steel glinting in the sun. Legolas' eyes widened, but not because of the dagger.

The clasp on the man's cloak had broken and his shirt beneath was uncovered. He wore a green tunic with a gold tree and a moon. Visions of the men who attacked Mirkwood floated through his head. This was one of them! One of the unknown men! Legolas' hands balled into fists so tight, his nails cut into his palms.

The man saw his reaction and looked down at his shirt. Fingering the material, he laughed. The sound chilled Legolas to the bone. "You recognize me, child?" He asked. Legolas growled. "We were wondering where you had gone."

"Where is my father?" Legolas hissed. The man shrugged.

"I have no idea." He was lying, Legolas could hear his heart quicken, see his pupils contract and the sweat prickling on his skin. "I do, however, know where another elf is." He threw a small silver object across the ally. Legolas caught it and glanced down at the small necklace in his palm.

It was Laren's. She'd worn it the night they were attacked, the small moon glinted silver in his hand, the end of it chipped off leaving jagged ridges along the end.

"Ahm." The man groaned, closing his eyes and licking his lips. "She is a fighter. We have her tamed now, though her wild spirit will never completely diminish." Legolas felt the hatred rising. He was about to lose all the Elvish composure he possessed. His warrior instincts were giving away to raw emotion. Slowly, he stepped forward. The man was ready and waiting.

They collided again, Legolas smashing the man into the wall with such force his breath was knocked from his body. All the anger, pain, sadness and fear that had welled inside him, boiling for the last few days spilled over his calm reserve. He fought furiously until he was tired, exhausted from what he was putting up.

The man seemed tireless, like he was an elf. Not even Aragorn could have stood up to what Legolas was putting out. After a few minutes of furious battling, the man managed to get through Legolas' guard, body slamming him into the ground. His head hit a large rock and the world spun before his eyes.

Leaning down, the man ran his tongue over a trickle of blood running down Legolas' forehead. Smiling, he sighed. "I seriously believed the Prince of Mirkwood would have put up a stronger fight." Suddenly, his fist shot out and hit Legolas' right side, right on his wound.

Legolas screamed, back arching as a spasm of pain ran up his side. Eyes rolling back, Legolas tried to concentrate on his breathing. The man was laughing; he could dimly hear it above him. "Giving up so soon?" Legolas heard the distinctive sound of a dagger being unsheathed.

Forcing his eyes open, he saw the outline of the man above him against the dimming sky, memorizing the smiling face above him. Red beard, and curly red hair framing a tanned face. The man had black teeth and blood smeared the corner of his lip. Raising the dagger above his head, he was about to bring it down when there was a loud _Twang_ and an arrow embedded itself in his back, punching out the front of his shoulder and spraying Legolas' face with blood. The man cried out, cursing and turned too looked behind him.

Legolas couldn't react. He couldn't make his limbs move and grab this man, kill him while he was distracted. It was a shape springing from his left and knocking the man off him that saved him. Rolling his head to the side, Legolas watched Lodrin rolled across the ground with the man. A quick punch across the young man's face dislodged him. The attacker got shakily to his feet and then took off into the gathering darkness at the end of the ally.

Lodrin slowly got to his feet, clutching the side of his face. He came shakily over to the fallen Elf prince and fell to his knees beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked, wincing as his sore jaw moved. Legolas nodded and tried to sit up but the pain in his side dragged him back down again. "I can't believe no one heard all that noise."

"You saved my life." Legolas said. Lodrin smiled shyly and shook his head.

"No, you saved mine. I was just avenging myself." Lodrin answered. Legolas' eyes moved from the young man to the roof top above him. A figure stood at the top of it, an elf figure, holding a bow. Legolas couldn't see the elf's face; he was entranced by the figure's cloak floating in the breeze. They stared at each other for a moment before the elf turned and disappeared along the roof top.

"We have to get back to the tower." Legolas said. Reaching out a hand, he held it to Lodrin. "I need you to help me up." Lodrin looked at him doubtfully and then offered Legolas a shaking hand. Painfully, Legolas got to his feet, clutching his side. He was sure the stitches were ripped open.

Slowly they moved through the rest of the city, making it to the tower just as the night fell and veiled stars glinted in the sky.

DUN DUN DUN…the plot thickens!

To My Reviewers:

Shadowolf XIII: They didn't die! Your weird man, you know that! Awe, I miss you. I haven't seen you in four days. I miss your sarcastic comments…not! LOL, kidding. Your killer demons? Bring 'em on! LOL. See you tomorrow at school!

Elessar-Lover: I know I'm mean to him, but I'm also mean to Legolas and I will be terrible to all the other characters at some point. LOL, I'm evil all around. Don't worry, I'm supposed to be going to bed but look how that's turned out! LOL.

Slayer3: Yep, those evil bunnies led me right. They are very evil. I was surprised at how evil they got. And to think, they've taken over every pet shop and child's wish list! It's a conspiracy.

Legolas-gurl88: OMG, you made me blush. I seriously think I could do better though. Sometimes I go really fast, trying to get my ideas down and the quality suffers. I would re-do this chapter but I really usually only have time to write on the weekends and, as tomorrow is Monday I dashed this off. Oh, I love Legolas to! I started reading the books before I saw the movies (I got half way through) but Legolas was my favorite then…then I saw the movies! drool. I'm reading them now and he's still my favorite! Anyway, I'm rambling. Gimli and simplicity! He reminds me of my oldest brother. LOL.

Moonyasha: Yes! I'm one of the advisors! As my first order of business, I elect Orlando Bloom as my love slave… But the hamsters…awe, so cute! LOL. Good luck on the taking over the world thing! You can destroy my town any time you want. I just don't wanna be there when that army comes.

Faerlas: Um…okay, up until the conversation with Thranduil and the guard? Well, that's weird. You see, the guard is not as bad as he seems and he just sets up the work station for the torture. Aron is the bad guy (named after a boy in my class with a bad temper who I always seem to get partnered with for everything!) and I leave out a lot because that will all be revealed later. LOL. I can't say to much because it might give something away to the plot.

Kelsey Estel: I can't tell you what will happen with Legolas. Let's just say, it will get worse before it gets better (If it gets better). Man, your good. You picked up on the windows but I can't tell you if you got it right or not. There will be something important later. Holy, I got chills at some of your theories but your right and wrong for most. LOL. Good job, though. Yeah, with Thranduil I noticed after you pointed it out. I'm sorry. LOL that's a hard name to write again and again. Keep reading, all your questions will be answered…however slowly and secretly.

Snow-Glory: It's okay, I forget to review my fav. Stories sometimes to, I understand. Yeah, well, if Thranduil survives he'll have a lot of catching up to do…if Legolas survives as well. I know, I know, that's not very comforting.

AranelofMirkwood: Yeah, I feel for Thranduil as well. But hey, at least he's got that one guard right? And a sexy son to think about…though it would be gross if he himself thought Legolas was sexy. I don't write that kind of stuff, don't worry.

Ilana Starr: I love the little quote you put in there. Yeah, dialogue is so hard to write realistically though. It makes me mad. LOL I hope you liked this chapter.

Flamesofthemo0n: LOL, thanks. I'm tired but not hyper and my eyes hurt. But, enough complaining. I hope you liked this chapter!

IwishChan: Evil is right. They and my teachers would get along famously. LOL. I see you really hate Aron. Yeah, hopefully, if both of them survive, they will make amends. But that's a big if.

AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN OR WHO DIDN'T REVIEW, THANK YOU.


	9. PromisesPromises

Wow, guys! 108 reviews! I am shocked, truly and I want to thank you all. Warning, this is a long chapter! Very long, but I hope you like it all the same!

**Overthrown**

**Chapter 9**

**Promises…Promises**

"Legolas, go over again exactly what happened." Aragorn said gently. He was sitting beside the Elf's bed, expert hands tying black thread to the end of his needle. Legolas sighed and looked away, staring at the chair in the corner.

Lodrin had got him back to the castle a few hours ago. Aragorn had practically carried him up to his room and pulled off the two shirts Elrohir had given him. Arwen had asked a servant to take them down and get them washed but Legolas didn't think the dirt or blood would ever come out of them. For the most part, the bandage on his side had stopped his blood or any poison from leaking on to the shirt but the stitches had broken and the acrid smell of poison hung around them.

"I told you, I left Gimli and was near the tower when I saw three shapes down the alley." Legolas said, wincing as Aragorn's hand touched his side. Aragorn smiled at him apologetically and Legolas continued. "They were attacking Lodrin. I had to do something."

"Well, he's far better off then you are." Aragorn said. Carefully, he pushed the needle into Legolas' side. The Elf tensed as the cool metal moved through his body before he continued.

"It was one of the men. He wore the same tunic as those who attacked Mirkwood. He has Laren. He gave me that…" Legolas hissed as Aragorn prodded his sore side, near the ragged edges of the wound. Half-breathless he said, "Necklace."

"It was hers, your sure?" Legolas nodded. "Alright. And this archer. You didn't see his face?" Again Legolas shook his head. Aragorn finished the rest of his stitching in silence before cutting the end of the string and getting to his feet. He stared down at Legolas. "We'll wait another day."

Legolas shot up so fast the King stumbled a few steps back in surprise. "We can't!" Legolas cried. He got unsteadily to his feet and wobbled across the room, clutching his side. Grabbing the robe Aragorn had given him a while ago off the chair, he donned it and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn called. Legolas turned back, his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going to look for that man. He can't have left the city. You lock the doors at night." Aragorn shook his head and held out a hand to his friend, walking slowly across the room. Legolas didn't want to be treated like a skittish horse. "Aragorn, I have to go."

"No, stay tonight. Tomorrow we leave. Believe me; he'll want to finish the job. Let him come to us." Legolas' hand fell and he stared at his friend with a mixture of alarm and humor.

"Use me as bait?" Legolas asked. Aragorn smiled slightly and nodded. "I would not want you as my enemy."

"No, you would not. You will be, however, if you don't lay down in that bed and go to sleep." Legolas sighed and nodded. He was a lot more tired then he'd ever let Aragorn know. Once he was in bed, Aragorn left, closing the door with a small click.

Moving through the halls, he made his way to the lower levels, intent on having something to eat when Gimli came pounding up the stairs. His hair and beard were more fly away then usual and there was alarm in his beetle black eyes.

"Where is he?" Gimli yelled. Aragorn held up a hand to try and halt the Dwarf but the small creature bowled him over. "I'll kill him! 'I'll be fine' he says, stubborn annoying creature!"

"Gimli!" Aragorn cried, grabbing his arm. Gimli pulled away and continued his loud crashing up the stone steps towards Legolas' room. He'd just got the Elf to lie down, the last thing he needed was to get him up again. "Gimli, he rests! Stop! You'll only hurt him more by stumping in there and carrying on so."

Gimli stopped and turned, eyeing Aragorn sadly. "He'll be alright?" He asked. Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"Yes, He will be just fine." Aragorn wrapped his arm around the dwarf's shoulders and began leading him back down the stairs. "Come with me, I am hungry and was on my way to the kitchens when you came barreling up the steps. Join me."

"I'm not hungry." Gimli said just as his stomach growled. Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Maybe a little. Not too much though, I'm trying to cut back." Aragorn laughed.

"Promises." He muttered.

In his room, Legolas listened to the other two walking away down the stairs. When he was sure they were gone, he crawled out of bed and crossed the room, pulling open the balcony doors.

The city of Minas Tirith stretched endlessly below him, glittering silver in the moonlight. Guards walked the walls on all levels, little black shapes with shinning helms. People journeyed down the streets and disappeared behind buildings. Legolas leaned on the railing, his mind drifting to the alleyway below.

He was just nodding off when he noticed someone watching him from a rooftop, on the tier below him. The figure was an elf, definitely, quiver and bow lying beside it. Legolas squinted but the figure was too far and too dark to make out their face. It was the same one, however, who had saved him.

Clutching his robe tighter around his chest, he left the balcony, locked the doors and crawled back into the bed. He stayed awake for hours later, waiting and listening for any sounds outside the room but there was nothing. He drifted into frightful dreams.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Legolas pulled on his freshly laundered clothes, braided his hair and packed away the enemy tunic, arrow, his bow and empty quiver. Staring into the full length mirror, he was slightly shocked to see the pale grey figure staring back at him. Only weeks ago he'd glowed with Elven light…

Shaking his head, he left the room for the last time and made his way down the stairs, passing two young female servants on the way. They giggled and eyed him as he passed but he paid them no mind.

The main hall was a torrent of activity. The delegates were grouped around the room with their men, talking in hushed voices that mixed with the babbles of others, filling the hall with a continuous rising and falling buzz.

Legolas eyed the group and noticed Aragorn and Gimli. They stood before the men of Gondor and Arnor, Aragorn speaking calmly to them, Gariel at his side. Pushing through the groups of men, the Elf picked up snatches of conversations and foreign languages.

"…No, Mirkwood first."

"Dark there, spiders and…"

"…dangerous."

"Prince Legolas…"

"…the elf."

"…my horse…"

Most seemed to be talking about the coming mission and many fell silent when he passed. There was no doubt in Legolas' mind what they were talking about. They didn't believe this was a worthy journey. They thought it was a land dispute and all this was too much for Mirkwood, a people who hated strangers in their land…the evil wood.

"Prince Legolas!" Lodrin's call halted him. Turning, he was met by the young, bruised, human face, still shining in excitement. Legolas smiled. "I'm glad to see you are all right."

Legolas nodded. "I for you as well." He answered. Over Lodrin's shoulder were a few young men, mostly nervous and twisting their hands together in fear. "These are your men?" He asked. Lodrin nodded.

"We may not look it but we are well trained." Lodrin said. Legolas doubted this somehow but said nothing. Bowing slightly, he moved off again through the crowd and came up beside Aragorn just as he was finishing his small speech.

"…the Mirkwood Elves at all costs. We will not desert them." The men nodded, eyeing Legolas over their King's shoulder. Aragorn waved a hand and the men dispersed, moving off through the crowd noisily. "I see you have joined us. We leave in a few minutes."

"I know." Legolas answered. He smiled at Gimli but the dwarf looked away and didn't return the gesture. "Is Pippin coming?"

"Yes." Said a voice at his side. Looking down, Legolas suddenly realized he hadn't even noticed the small Hobbit standing beside him. "Maralva is going home to tell the others. You didn't think I'd miss this did you?"

Legolas watched him for a second and then looked up at the others. "I'm going to prepare my horse. Gimli, if you wish to come…" Legolas stopped speaking as Gimli started shaking his head.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while longer." He answered. Legolas was confused but nodded and left the hall, pushing through the crowds with ease. Outside, he breathed hard and walked slowly down the road the next tier and the stables.

The barn was quiet. Ornate pillars as wide as three elves held up a high silver roof. Horses of every size, color and kind stood in the stalls and watched him as he passed. At least a thousand horses could have fit in this barn and he found his at the very end. Vaulting the low door, Legolas moved across the straw floor quietly and ran a hand down the animal's neck.

Speaking quietly to it, he began brushing it out in preparation for the long ride ahead. The sound of light feminine footfalls made him stop and turn. Eowyn was making her way slowly down the barn, running her hand along the pen doors.

When she spotted him, her face broke into a wide smile and she came over, leaning on the door. "Readying to leave?" She asked. Legolas nodded and held out a brush to her. Eowyn unlocked the door and came in, taking the brush from the elf. She gently ran it down the horse's neck.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Eowyn shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"Not this time. I'm staying here with Arwen." Legolas could see disappointment in her eyes. She was a warrior, not one to stay at home while the men fought. "I want to though, believe me."

"I do." Legolas said softly. He moved to the other side of the horse and watched her over its back. "Did you plan on it?"

"I did when I came." She answered. She sighed and leaned on the horse. "Things change, do they not?" Legolas made a weird noise in his throat and raised his eyebrows. They continued brushing for sometime in silence. After bridling the horse and leading it out of the barn, Legolas turned to Eowyn who was squinting in the morning light.

"I want you to be careful." She said quietly. "All of you." Legolas nodded. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Legolas didn't pull away but patted her lightly on the back until she let go and stepped back, tears running down her face. She wiped at them angrily. "I want you to bring my husband back to."

"I will." Legolas said. Many men had now come to get their horses. The time to leave was approaching. Eowyn laughed and wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. Nodding, she turned and disappeared into the barn leaving Legolas standing alone outside.

An hour later they were off, parading through the streets past millions of people who had lined up, cheering. Aragorn led the way, as the leader of this expedition. Behind him rode Legolas with Gimli clutching his sides. The Dwarf had stayed completely silent and was holding onto Legolas' sides with a lighter grip then was necessary. His hand on the right was far too high up to hurt him at all.

Once outside of Minas Tirith, the party began a slow trot which jarred Legolas' side painfully. Aragorn called to him, saying they could slow down but he shook his head determinedly. The faster they got the Mirkwood the better. When he had raced to Minas Tirith he'd been far more injured, alone and arrived in a few days. They would be tripling the time it had taken on his journey. Any little bit of speed helped.

For hours they rode at that pace, cutting across fields and entering the cool shade of a small forest nearby. They made good time, better then Legolas had expected. When night fell, the men set up different colored tents across a large stretch of field, some rising up rolling hills, others in flatter land.

Aragorn's tent was one of the largest, pitched in the middle. His men surrounded him on every side, as was the case with every delegate, in case of an attack. Legolas and Gimli were a few tents away from his, mingling with the men of Arnor and Gondor. Legolas lay inside the tent Gimli and he shared, a small candle beside him on the floor. Two makeshift beds had been erected, Gimli's on the left and Legolas' on the right. They were made of light skins and blankets, all very light for the long travel. Most people would be three or four to a tent, as to save weight and room while traveling.

Legolas was busy reading an elvish book when Gimli came in and sat down on the other bed, facing him. The Dwarf stared at his hands which twisted in his lap and continually glanced at the Elf as though he desperately wanted to say something. Legolas ignored him for a while, knowing eventually he'd say what he was going to say and sure enough, after a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth like a fish, the Dwarf spoke.

"Legolas…" Gimli breathed. Legolas closed his book and laid it down on his lap, watching his friend with full attention. The Dwarf was clearly upset by something. "I will never drink again."

"Pardon me?" Legolas asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"I will never drink again." Gimli repeated. "I'm sorry. It put you in danger last night." Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I'll never, ever, touch that foul stuff again."

Legolas tried not to laugh but it burst from him before he could stop it. "Yes you will." He said. Gimli looked up, startled by his friend's reaction. Legolas tried to control his laughter and after a few moments he managed it, "Oh Gimli."

"No." Gimli puffed indignantly. "My new rule is I will stay sober." Legolas nodded, feigning seriousness and opened his book again, searching for his page.

"Forever?" He asked, eyeing his friend out of the corner of his eye. He saw Gimli's uncomfortable look.

"Forever sounds so long." He said. Legolas shook his head and scanned his page.

"For the rest of your life, then?" He asked. Gimli again squirmed where he sat.

"That sounds so long to." He answered with a soft whine. Legolas laughed and turned to look at him again.

"Let's take it one day at a time, then." He said. Gimli grinned at him but Legolas could see the unease in his eyes. His want for alcohol would eat him up inside. It might be worth watching. "Go, drink!" Legolas laughed. "I will be fine."

"That's what you said last night!" Gimli cried. Legolas' smile died. It seemed Gimli's vow of sobriety was not in concern for the Elf but a punishment for himself. "Now look at you!"

Legolas was slightly offended. He wasn't that bad! He could handle more then what the dwarf obviously thought he could. "I'm touched, Gimli, I really am but go on! You won't even last a week."

"I will last a week, if it means keeping you safe." Gimli pledged. Legolas shook his head and returned his eyes to his book.

"Promises…promises." He muttered. Gimli opened his mouth to reply when a young Arnor soldier stuck his head in through the tent flap.

"Hello, Master Legolas." He said, smiling. Legolas nodded to him before the young man turned to Gimli. "Master Gimli, come. We are having a drinking game at the other end of camp. I bet good on you for winning, you can't let me down."

Legolas grinned at Gimli whose eyes were shifting between the young soldier and Legolas. He looked so helplessly torn Legolas almost felt sorry for him…almost. "I can't…" He said finally, thoroughly shocking the young man. "I promised."

"Go on, Gimli." Legolas urged. "He bet on you. You mustn't disappoint him." Gimli's eyes lit up.

"No, I mustn't." He said, springing to his feet. He joined the young man at the tent flap and turned back to his friend, a look of fake sadness on his face. "A few can't hurt. I'll be back soon."

"I'm sure you will." Legolas answered. Gimli waved and disappeared. Legolas turned back to the book had had read half way down the page before Aragorn entered, looking out the way Gimli had gone.

"What was that about?" He asked. Legolas sighed and looked up at the man standing in the doorway. "Where is he going?"

"Drinking game." Legolas answered. Aragorn smiled and sat down on Gimli's bed.

"He told me he was going to give up drinking." Aragorn laughed. "I thought it would last a little longer then a day."

"You know Dwarves." Legolas said. Aragorn reached out and took the book from Legolas, reading the cover. "They are a weird people. I'll never understand them."

To My Reviewers:

**Morph:** It's okay, I know how busy you probably are. I tend to not review stories I read sometimes to. I don't recommend it but I do it so I can't complain, eh? LOL. I'm glad you like it.

**CAD equals scondrl: **(Chapter 6 and 8) It's okay about your spelling. I am a horrible speller! My teacher is surprised that I do so well in English and I want to be a writer because I am the worst speller in the class. My initials spell a guy's plural name. ALS so Al's. LOL. Yours is worse. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you stick with the story!

**Zammy:** LOL, thanks for the review. Keep reading please, it'll get better especially now that their underway.

**Kelsey Estel** I don't usually laugh at theories. I love hearing them because I want to see if I've hidden everything well enough. You were…I wont say. LOL. You put a lot of thought into it, that's for sure. More then I ever did. LOL. That makes me feel so proud. You actually gave me a little information about Middle Earth that I was lacking and I want to thank you for that. I love to hear your theories. Thank you.

**Moonyasha**Oh no, she's coming here? Well, she can terrorize small town Saskatchewan all she wants, I moved here I never grew up here. I'm packing my stuff now. LOL.

**Ilana Starr** I like Pippin. He'll get them all in trouble, it kinda just follows him everywhere, doesn't it? The man's alive…but he got away. He really can't get out of the city that easily. Just keep that little thing in mind.

**Elessar-Lover** Yes, I loved writing action. It made me feel better. There will be more action, what kind of Lord of the Rings writer would I be with out it?

**Flamesofthemo0n**I'm tired to, though I'm sure your not anymore. I was up until 1:00 am watching LOTR extended version of Fellowship of the Ring. (My dad bought it and I was so happy) anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

**kurafoxgirl**Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

**Faerlas**I'm glad you liked it. The plot is definitely thickening.

**Dawn:** Thank you. I was so happy with your comments on my writing. Thanks a lot. Keep reading, it'll get really intense.

**IwishChan**LOL. I don't know. Legolas is a very particular elf. He needs his clothing perfect and tight to show his cute little…never mind. LOL. Oh, Legolas' dad…yes well…as for that…no! I mustn't say anymore. It would give up the ending. Keep reading.

**Jedi Padfoot**Oh, Legolas will kick some ass, have no fear. He'll kick major bad guy ass in many different ways. LOL.

**Legolas-gurl88**I try to post every weekend but I'm legging behind on my other stories. I have to get writing on them! I have written this story a few chapters a head of this one so it'll take a while before I run out. I need more time! LOL. 45 times! Wow, I'm truly blessed! That's a lot! Weird, I was cheering for Legolas to! He must just be that kind of elf, eh? He was exciting. Yeah, I've heard a lot of different things about Orly and Kate. No idea whats going on. Have you posted that new story you were telling me about? Oh…elves are in my dreams, don't worry about that. LOL.

**Snow-Glory**LOL. I'm sorry to worry you but, yes, If Legolas lives. I have decided yes or no, which ever it may be but I cant tell you which. Yeah, it would be weird to see a friend you've known for so long looking so different. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Slayer3:** Do you really have a fan club for the twins? That's cool.

**And to anyone I may have missed or isn't reviewing, thank you. **


	10. Failed Attempts

Hey everyone!

Overthrown

Chapter 10

Failed Attempts

While Gimli was getting drunk, King Thranduil was just waking up, hunched in the corner of his cell with his arms wrapped tightly around himself to shield his body from the cold, damp, darkness that shrouded him like death. He simply wished for it now, to curl up and shrink to nothingness in the gloom. If it wasn't for the shred of hope at seeing his son, he would have died already.

The scrape of a lock and the door swinging open announced his guard, his only salvation and shred of companionship in this death race. The man made his way slowly across the room with a torch, the dazzling flames flickering on Thranduil's face and burning his tired eyes. The light was too much, too much when all he wanted was darkness to sink into. The man knelt down beside him and set a tray of food by the King's feet.

It was the usual, left-overs and unwanted scraps from the kitchen. Not much of a meal, when it consisted of burnt meat and cold vegetables. Still, the King managed to pull himself painfully into a sitting position and gently take a soggy mushroom from the plate. The limp fungus drooped between his fingers and threatened to fall apart no matter how softly he held it.

"That was the best I could scrounge." The guard whispered, glancing over his shoulder in fear. There were no approaching footsteps and no one near by, as far as the weak elf could hear. "I also bring word. Your son is not in this keep, that I know. There are a few other elves here but I believe many are kept in the east tower and underground dungeons." Thranduil felt his heart constrict at this news.

"There is no way to find out?" He whispered back desperately. The man shook his head, a pitiful look on his face. "You aren't friends with the other guards?"

"It was hard enough finding what I did." He answered. Reaching down, he fingered the potatoes on the side of the tray. "Hidden inside is a key. When I take you to the chamber tonight I will leave on important matters. I will not tie the straps tight enough and you will escape." Thranduil raised an eyebrow, startled by this news.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The man smiled slightly and shrugged.

"It was the best I could do. There will be a crisis in another cell." Thranduil opened his mouth to speak but the man seemed to read his mind. "Its better you don't know. There are escape tunnels at the far end of the hall where we take you. They are accessed through hidden panels under a large table with a mace on top and a gold helmet. Push on the far left hand corner, at the bottom. It will swing open. Follow the passage for as far as it goes and you will come to an underground stream. Follow the marked path and you'll get out into a small patch of trees. There will be guards but if you are careful they will not see you."

Thranduil shook his head and reached up, clapping the man on the shoulder. "How can I thank you?" He asked weakly. The man shook his head and patted his hand.

"Just pray to the Valar Aron does not find out what I have done." He got laboriously to his feet and went to the door. "Eat the potatoes carefully."

After eating and waiting in the dark, feeling the slender key between his numb fingers, the guard came back, this time with his large friend. Thranduil quickly stuffed the key into his mouth and held it under his tongue.

"Up you get." The guard yelled. Winking at Thranduil, he pulled the King around and took him from the cell. The walk seemed to go by faster then usual and very soon they were in the torture chamber. The guard was just tying Thranduil down when another rushed into the room.

"We have a riot going on in a cell down the hall." He gasped, clutching a stitch in his side. "We subdued two of them, but the other is very persistent. You best come."

The guard standing over Thranduil nodded and waved the other off. "I'll be there in a second. I just need to do something about him." The other man ran off leaving Thranduil and the guard alone. "Hurry."

Thranduil watched the guard silently as he crossed the room and pulled open the door. He was just about to leave when Thranduil called to him. Stopping half in the room, half in the hall, the guard turned back to the elf lying prone on the table. "Who can I tell my people about when I am free and they are safe? What is your name?" A ghost of a smile flickered across the man's face.

"Belraind." He answered. Turning, he left the room and closed the door with a sharp _click_. Thranduil waited a few seconds, watching the door and then began to pull at the straps. He spit the key out of his mouth as far as he could. The small metal object landed on his stomach.

Thranduil craned his neck painfully, watching it and began contracting his stomach muscles as hard as he could, watching he key move inch by inch along his stomach and fall off the side, onto the plank beside his arm.

His arms were fastened into their straps to tightly to get loose but he was able to wriggle his feet free. Kicking off his left boot with his right, Thranduil brought his leg up and bent it at a painful angle, bringing it along his side between his arm and his stomach. With his pale toes he managed to hook the key and lift it. Extending his leg, he dropped the key into his hand and sighed as he stretched his leg fully out again. He was getting to old for this.

Working frantically, Thranduil freed one hand and then the other. Crawling painfully off the table, Thranduil grabbed his boot from the floor, pulled it on none to gracefully and raced across the room.

He left the room and ran into a man standing just outside the door. How he hadn't seen him or heard him became apparent when he looked up into startling blue eyes and a pale face. Pointed ears poked out from beneath dark brown hair. The Elf grabbed the King painfully and turned Thranduil around, hooking his hands behind his back. Aron stepped from the shadows in front of them, so silently and suddenly he could have appeared from thin air.

"Take the good King inside, strap his down again and we'll cut open every crevice of his body to make sure he hasn't snuck another key in with him." Thranduil managed a short lived glare before Aron was pulled from his vision. He screamed that day until he passed out.

Miles away, Legolas moaned and rolled over in his sleep. His father was there, with in his reach, so close he could touch him but his arms wouldn't move.

"Ada! Reach out your hand!" Legolas' vision shifted and now he could see a room, cold and damp with dripping grey walls and molding cupboards. The floor emitted a hollow sound as he crossed it, staring at the figure in front of him.

It was an elf, strapped to a table in the center of the room. The elf's face was gone and all that remained was pale skin stretched grotesquely over empty eye sockets. There was no nose, only two gaping holes in the middle of the face and the mouth. Legolas choked to see the elf's mouth, a twisted display of split skin, wormed into a pained scream of anguish.

Reaching out, he grasped the poor creature's cold hand and ran his thumb over the first finger. The ring of the king of Mirkwood flashed at him in the dim flickering lamp light around them. Legolas screamed and stepped backwards into a table covered in bloody instruments used for torture. Blood spilled over his hands and down his front, staining his clothing crimson.

"Legolas?" Legolas spun around and saw Aragorn standing in the doorway, watching him. The King of Gondor was clad strangely, in the clothing of Legolas' father. His head was wreathed in a crown of leaves and berries from the forest. His robes were silver and white jewels adorned his fingers and neck.

"Why are you wearing that?" Legolas asked, his voice sounding dim and echoing. Aragorn raised his sword and Legolas realized it wasn't Anduril but another, foreign with the marks of a tree and a moon on it's shinning blade.

"Because Mirkwood is mine." Aragorn whispered. Legolas stepped away from him but his foot found empty air. Reeling, Legolas grabbed the table trying to steady himself from falling into the abyss but he just pulled the table with him. As he fell through the dark air, the body on the table came free and the skeletal arms wrapped tightly around him, choking off any air he had left to scream…

Legolas shot awake, springing up in his bed and knocking his book to the floor with a loud thud. Hissing in pain as his side began to sting, Legolas turned to look through the darkness at Gimli whose drunken snores filled the tent. It was amazing he hadn't woken before now. Crawling out of bed and pulling his boots on, Legolas left the tent and stepped out into the night.

Many of the men were asleep, lights inside of tents darkened long ago. Guards patrolled between tents with their weapons at the ready and only a few even glanced at him as he passed. The edge of the camp was littered with tankards and the discarded items from the drinking party, tallies scratched into the mud beside them. It seemed to Legolas, as he stood over them that Gimli had one by a considerable margin. He'd have to listen to the dwarf brag about it all the next day.

What was even more disturbing than that prospect was the dream that had woken him. He had always dreamed little in his long life, only after battles and feasts, and occasionally during the time he spent with the fellowship or chasing the Uruk-hai.

Legolas found a tree large and branching enough to climb easily and settled himself in the topmost boughs, leaning against the trunk and letting his eyes stare unseeingly at the moon. He hoped what he saw never came true. He couldn't bare his father to die so horribly…

Aragorn. In the dream the man had betrayed him but Aragorn would never do that…or would he? Things were so backwards lately, it was impossible for Legolas to make sense of them. Lost in his thoughts about the dream, Legolas didn't hear light footsteps approaching until they were right beneath him.

"Legolas?" Elladan's voice floated up to him like a butterfly on the breeze. Startled, Legolas leaned over the edge of his branch and stared down at the Elf below him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Legolas replied. He watched silently as Elladan climbed up the branches and perched beside him. Sighing, the other elf leaned back and smiled at him. Legolas didn't return the smile but looked back at the moon. "What do you think of Aragorn? In all the years you've known him?"

Elladan seemed startled by this abrupt question and laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I am fine." Legolas answered. "Just, what do think of him?"

"You have known him almost as long as I have." Elladan answered silently. He let his hand fall and leaned forward carefully, studying Legolas' face. The blond archer didn't turn away but stared impassively at the ground far below him. "I believe Aragorn is a fare man who loves his friends and his family more then himself. By the Valor he loves his horse more then himself!" Elladan laughed lightly. "He would never hurt you nor do anything but protect you, if that's what you are worried about."

"No, it is nothing like that." Legolas lied. Faking a smile, he shrugged and craned his neck to look back at the camp behind them. "Did you watch the drinking game?"

Elladan laughed and nodded. "From the shadowed safety of a tent. I was secretly cheering the dwarf, though I have no doubt in my mind that you or I could beat him in that game." Legolas raised an eyebrow and turned back to watching the moon. His worries seemed ludicrously unjust towards Aragorn. Of course the King would never hurt him…on purpose.

TO MY REVEIWERS:

Jedi Padfoot: Of course it'll be stylish! Legolas is in style…I was going over all the fighting moves for a future fight scene in my head while I was in the shower. It was so pathetically sad. I hope you liked this chapter.

Moonyasha: Hey! Wait to burn until I'm gone somewhere safe please!

Iloveboduke: Oh, I won't just give up on it, don't worry. Sometimes I stop for a while, to clear my head but I always finish. The only way I wont is if something happens to me.

Zammy: I hope you liked it and it was quick enough.

Legolas-gurl88: Yeah I know what you mean. I have to update and then I have to study for my test tomorrow. I am so stressed because I have a whole bunch of other stuff to do! Not enough hours in the day. I hope you liked it.

Dawn: Thank you, I'm glad you didn't find it boring. I hope you liked it.

Faerlas: I'm glad you havn't figured it out yet. Yeah, I like Pippin he gets into so much trouble. You think theirs something sinister with Gimli? That's interesting…you'll soon see…we'll not soon soon but soon.

Elessar-Lover: I know, I felt sorry for Gimli to but him giving up drinking would be to good to be true.

Slayer3: I didn't get the link, it wouldn't come up. Sorry.

morph: Thanks. Keep reading and reviewing.

Flamesofthemo0n: 3:00 am? I've seen all of the extended versions. There was some really funny parts in them that I wish was in the original. Oh well, though. For me I love the Two Towers the best, not just because there is a lot of Legolas, but I love the battle of Helm's Deep.

Kelsey Estel: I loved the rambling. Like I said, it told me things I hadn't known so it was very helpful. You'll find out why Eowyn has to stay behind. It's nothing sinister…or is it? LOL can't wait to hear your new theories.

IwishChan: I know, poor Legolas. He just wants to read! Gimli should be more careful with his drinking. There could be enemies anywhere and he wouldn't even be able to raise his ax!

And to anyone I may have missed or who isn't reviewing, thank you.


	11. Travelers of Emyn Muil

**Hey everyone, I hope it wasn't to long between updates!**

**Overthrown**

**Chapter 11**

**Travelers of Emyn Muil**

Legolas was already awake the next morning when Gimli began to stir. Helping the half-inebriated Dwarf pack up their supplies and tent, Legolas had little time to dwell on the dream the night before.

"Those little Arnor soldiers can not even hold a candle next to me." Gimli growled proudly as he thumbed through Legolas' book as the elf prepared their horse for the travel. "They are gracious losers though…from what I can remember."

"I'm very happy for you, Gimli." Legolas muttered. The Dwarf, having not heard him, chuckled softly.

"What does this mean?" He asked, pointing to a page in Legolas' book with a large finger. "What is it about?"

"It's a book of poetry from Lord Elrond's library. I found it in Aragorn's study and he allowed me to borrow it." Legolas answered. He began fastening the horse's bridle. "It speaks of my home, before the shadows." Finishing with the bridle, Legolas kissed the horse's velvety nose and turned, taking the book from the Dwarf.

The pace was quicker then the day before and Legolas gritted teeth as every step of his horse jolted his side. Once Gimli's hand slid down close enough to his wound and Legolas had to move it back up again. After that, Gimli kept it firmly under his arm.

It was about noon when they came to the wide marshes of the Nindalf, or Wetwang. Legolas let his eyes wander from the wide wet in front of him, where the Anduin leaked, and to the Dead Marshes far off in the distance. It was Aragorn's voice, calling the men behind them that brought him back.

"We will find a way through the marshes. If, by sun down, we have not yet found a place to rest, we sill keep moving until we do. We will not stop until night fall." Aragorn turned in his saddle and slipped sideways off his mount. Grabbing the horse's reins firmly, he helped Gimli off from behind Legolas and waited for the Elf to dismount.

"I have been wondering." Aragorn said quietly as Legolas patted his horse's neck. "How did you manage to get through Emyn Muil…or any of this so fast?" Legolas stared at the marsh and shook his head.

"I do not know." He answered. Just then, from beside him, Gimli's stomach gave an all mighty rumble that seemed to shake the ground.

"My stomach is starting to eat itself, I'm so hungry. When are we stopping for food?" He grumbled. Legolas raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." He said, leading his horse forward. Gimli mumbled something under his breath. Legolas picked up 'damn flaunty Elves with their perfect bodies and love to starve.' Legolas smiled.

"Hold up, Legolas." Aragorn called. "I think Gimli's stomach is right. I'll go talk to the others and see what their men want to do. It may be a good time to eat while we're still on dry land." Legolas nodded but inside he was seething. They couldn't stop now! He had gone days with out food to get to Gondor, he hadn't stopped!

With an angry sigh, he flung his reins onto his horse's neck and sat down on a small boulder over looking the marshes. Water lapped the bottom of his boots and the sun sent shimmering light off the gloomy water and onto his face. It was a nice day, for now, until the slight drop in temperature and the cool tang on his tongue brought rain.

A presence behind him made him turn to see Pippin wending his way through the men. He was carrying two small buns (big for him) in one hand and a leaf of elvish way bread in the other. When he noticed Legolas watching him, he smiled.

"Aragorn told me to give you these." He said, perching himself uneasily on Legolas' boulder and handing him a bun and bread. "I'm supposed to share the bread and the bun is yours." Legolas shook his head and handed them back to the small Hobbit.

"I am not hungry, Mater Pippin, but thank you anyway." He answered, folding his hands in his lap and staring out at the marshes. Pippin shrugged and began eating all the food, occasionally glancing up at Legolas as though he were crazy for passing up something so good. "You may tell me, however, how the rest of the fellowship are faring."

Pippin sat in silence for a moment, chewing on his bun and smiling slightly. "Sam married Rose Cotton." Pippin said. Legolas didn't know who Rose Cotton was but smiled all the same. "Will Whitefoot is mayor of the Shire again, Frodo resigned. Sam and Rose are planning on having kids…that's about all, really. The Shire, I'm afraid, is not as exciting as the rest of the world."

Legolas shrugged. "I would rather have a simple life there, in the Shire, then have to once again fight for the freedom of my home." Pippin's ears went red and he lapsed into silence once more. They sat, staring out at the marshes until Aragorn called to them.

"Come, Legolas…Pippin, we ride out." Pippin hopped off the boulder and was making his way across the damp plain when Legolas grabbed his small arm and halted him.

"Pippin, do not tell Aragorn that I ate nothing." He whispered. Pippin looked up at him suspiciously but nodded and smiled. Legolas let him go, grabbed his horse who was grazing nearby and led him over to the others.

"What were you and young Master Pippin talking about over there?" Gimli asked. Legolas looked off through the sea of men and caught sight of Pippin being lifted onto the back of Faramir's horse.

"We were talking about shaving off your beard in the middle of the night, Gimli." He answered. "It really is getting far to wild." Gimli raised his ax defensively in front of him and pointed it at Legolas.

"If I find even one Elf print on my beard, Legolas…" He warned. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and steered the Dwarf towards the marshes.

"Now, Gimli." Aragorn said in a mock warning tone. "We do not threaten our friends."

Gimli began to splutter indignantly. "But…he threatened me first! Did you not hear him, Aragorn?"

Aragorn smiled up at Legolas. "I heard nothing of the sort, my dear Dwarf. Now come, the marshes await."

They got Gimli safely onto Legolas' horse and the men began to march again. There were only a few men riding, Gimli and Pippin amongst them because of their size. Marsh water soaked through Legolas' boots and leggings. The sudden jolt of an unseen hole below him sent his side into spasms of pain and once or twice he had to stop in his trudging to rest. It didn't make things any better with the Dwarf complaining behind him on the horse.

Night fell quickly and the men found themselves sleeping on damp earth beside their horses. Legolas sat off from the camp with Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin and the twins, speaking in whispers about everything ranging from the attacks on Mirkwood to the good old days of the past.

Morning dawned cold and miserable. The rain Legolas had smelt the day before hit them hard at dawn, sending silver sheets across the plains and into their eyes. The water in the marsh rose and by midday, the horses were even having trouble. Gimli fell twice off Legolas' mount and by the afternoon meal, no one felt like eating.

It was bittersweet relief when they reached the short expanse of dry ground between the Nindalf and Emyn Muil. Legolas flopped down on the ground, flat on his back and covered his face with his arm as rain thundered down around them. Many men were doing the same but Aragorn was standing off to the side, on a large rocky hill over looking the cliffs of Emyn Muil.

Coming back down carefully, he moved to every leader and told them to set up camp and wait for the dawn next day when they would tackle the cliffs. That night the rain let off only a little. Legolas laid in his tent, soaked through to the bone, listening to the pounding of the rain outside.

Gimli sat on his own bed, drying his armor with a corner of his blanket. Legolas ignored him, glad for the sounds of the night. He could hear the occasional whinny of a horse and the cough or grumble of a man in a near by tent.

"Damn rain." Gimli growled. "Rusting my armor."

"Maybe you shouldn't wear any." Legolas answered. Gimli made a puffing noise and lowered his helmet. "I'm sure that head of yours is thick enough to with stand any blow aimed at it."

"Elf, I will crack you over the head any day now, so help me." Gimli growled back. He continued cleaning his helmet with a smile on his face. Footsteps slopped through the muck, coming toward their tent. Legolas tensed but it was only Aragorn, carrying a bundle of herbs and bandages under his arm. He smiled at them and sat down beside Legolas.

"Gimli, you'll need more then that blanket to dry your armor." He said, setting the items down on the bed. Gimli glared up at him, muttered something, shook his head and continued his work. Legolas watched him a moment longer and then looked up at Aragorn who was staring at him. "I'm afraid that swamp water did no good to your side."

"We shall see." Legolas said. He sat up painfully and took his shirts off. When he was done he scooted as far to the left of his bed as was possible so Aragorn could get a look at his right.

Peeling off the bandages, the man remained silent for so long, Legolas thought he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. "No." He said finally. "It did no good what so ever." He took out a jar of herbs and began crushing them up. Legolas tried to sit up and see his side but Aragorn pushed him down gently. "It's not good."

"I got that, Aragorn." Legolas hissed. Aragorn and Gimli looked up at him in surprise. Closing his eyes, Legolas took a deep breath. "My apologies." He said quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive." Aragorn answered. His rough fingers moved gently over the injury and Legolas clenched his jaw together, trying hard not to cry out. When he was done, Aragorn's fingers began to trace the lines along Legolas' stomach. "These have grown remarkably in the past few days."

"I know." Legolas said. "I can feel them moving like small hot worms beneath my skin." He wrinkled his face in disgust and stared at the ceiling.

"Rest tonight, tomorrow we'll move again." With that, Aragorn gathered his herbs and departed. Legolas listened to his steps crossing the camp and enter his tent. Relaxing, he tensed when he heard a new pair of feet. They were off to his right, two tents away. By the squelch of the mud as they moved, the person had been standing in the same spot for a while and from the angle the person had been watching Legolas' tent. Sitting up, he moved to the tent flap and opened it. Who ever had been there was gone, leaving only shallow, water-filled, muddy footprints behind.

The rain had stopped by morning, as Aragorn had probably predicted, but the dewy dampness and crisp scent was left behind. Men around the camp packed their tents and handed them off to the tent carriers before assembling their gear, stiff legged and armed.

They set out once more, bringing their horses to an uncomfortable pace. Legolas tried with all his might to he keep himself as still as possible, calling on years of training, but his side still hurt and he was grateful when Aragorn called for a rest an hour later.

"Legolas, we can go a slower pace if you need it." Aragorn whispered. They stood under the shadow of a large rocky hill, one of many guarding the passes of Emyn Muil. Legolas shook his head and ran a hand up his injured side.

"No. I can keep the pace." He said. Aragorn opened his mouth to reply but Legolas cut in front of him. "I am not weak, Aragorn." He snapped. "Believe me when I say I can keep any pace you set." He pushed around the man and began making his way back to his horse and the other men. He hadn't meant to be so rough but Aragorn, as usual; pretended nothing had happened and led them as such, glancing at Legolas every few minutes.

The rocky hills and jagged outcroppings were not all together sudden, small hints had been given of their coming but many men in the line stretching behind Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, stopped their horses to gawk at the black majesty before them. Aragorn pulled up in the shadow of a large rock face and turned to his Elf companion who was squinting his eyes in the light, scanning the rocks below him.

"Legolas, where did you come through?" He asked. Legolas was silent for a while, watching Emyn Muil.

"It was more towards the Anduin River. I know a path, more or less, through there. It's not as rocky and we are able to get our horses through." Aragorn seemed to ponder this for a moment, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought.

"You said, 'we are able to get our horses through'." Aragorn answered. Legolas' face remained stoic but there was a hint of something behind his deep blue eyes.

"My people." He answered. "We never tell many about the path, if you can call that, which runs through here. It's steep and we'll have to move slower, especially with so many men. This is where I was slowed up the most."

Gimli, who had stayed remarkably silent through this whole exchange, now piped up, "Aragorn, the Elf is delirious." He growled, removing his hand from Legolas' side and waving it at the rocks ahead. "How can we possibly get through there, all of us?"

"We must, Gimli." Aragorn answered. Looking up, he motioned for Legolas to move ahead. They moved parallel to Emyn Muil for a good twenty minutes before Legolas halted and stared at the pass twisting into the hills before him. Memories of half formed thoughts came to him then, he could see these hills rushing beside him as he galloped toward Gondor. Looking to his left, Legolas saw the same scenery that had relieved him days before.

"This is it." He announced, staring at the pass beyond. "There are many twists and turns. For the most part, we can ride through but there will be spots where we have to lead out horses." Aragorn nodded and turned, galloping back down the line to each company leader.

Legolas pushed his horse forward and slowly, he and Gimli entered the mouth of the path. The dark black rocks around them were still slick and glistening from the night rain. Small patches of loose stones fell away beneath their horse's feet as they continued to ride and soon, the mouth of the path was gone from view behind twisting stone walls and outcroppings.

"Legolas, I believe you should wait for the others." Gimli whispered, but his voice seemed magnified here and bounced loudly off the walls. Legolas held up a hand and hushed him, pointing at the tops of the cliffs. Gimli craned his neck and stared past the blond hair to the blue sky and twisting cliff tops. "What do you see?"

Legolas again shook his head. There was someone up there, he could feel it. "Legolas! Gimli!" Aragorn called. Halting his horse, Legolas waited for the others to catch up and soon Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir were right behind them. "Legolas, what are you doing?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas turned and looked back at the King in what Gimli would call rage. His face softened, however and he shook his head. "I'll lead the way." He called. And so they marched through the paths of Emyn Muil, Legolas and Gimli in the lead, Elladan and Elrohir next followed by Aragorn and his men. Behind followed Gariel and his men, Faramir with Pippin and his men, and Lodrin with his small gang. Others behind tagged but soon all were lost in the mystery of the tall cliffs.

By noon they still hadn't found anything but winding cliffs and a small narrow passage. Gimli grew board and began singing in low, crude Dwarf songs. Every once and a while, Legolas picked up a word like 'hot' or 'women' or 'drunk' but he ignored the creature behind him.

They had been able to ride most of the way, with the exception of a small steep hill where they led their horses. Legolas and the twins rode ahead, scouting. "I smell danger." Elladan said, as they passed under a long stretch of straight path cut deep under the hills. It rose up sharply at the end and led to a shelf of rock. Above them, on the cliff side, loose stones were piled high. Legolas didn't remember seeing them the last time he had come through here.

"Keep you're eyes peeled." Gimli growled. "With all the bragging you do about perfect eye sight, I'm sure you'll see anything coming."

"Legolas, can we eat the Dwarf?" Elrohir asked viciously, unsheathing a dagger from his side. Gimli's tightened grip on Legolas' side betrayed the courage in his voice.

"Oh, I am so afraid of a lembas-munching elf." Gimli shot back. Legolas didn't turn to see the twin's reaction; his eyes were fixed on a shadow in the loose rocks above them. They'd walked right into it!

"Ai!" Legolas cried, "Ta naa neuma! Rima!" (It's a trap! Run!) Legolas' horse spurred forward and Gimli had to grab on tightly to stop from falling off. He didn't look behind him to see where the other two elves had got to. All he could hear or see were tumbling rocks from above and dust settling thick all around them.

He hit the steep rise and galloped up it, trying desperately to get to the ridge. It was Gimli falling off behind him that halted him. "Gimli!" He cried, turning his horse so sharply that it reared and staggered on the uneven ground. Gimli was rolling down the hill, past the twins who were coming up. Elrohir swung off his horse, holding onto the mane and grabbed the rolling Dwarf as he past. The creature's weight pulled Elrohir down with it. They rolled and came to a stop at the bottom, against the large pile of fallen rocks.

The air was silent. Legolas watched as Elrohir got shakily to his feet, dusted himself off and pulled the Dwarf up. Gimli glared at Legolas who was still near the top of the ridge. "Fine riding skills, Master Elf." He grumbled.

"He's not the one who fell off." Elladan answered. His eyes were searching the ridge along side them. He gave a cry of, "En!" (Look) as a shadow moved on the rocks. Legolas saw it to. Quick as lightning, he motioned his horse forward and they galloped up the slope and onto the shelf. There was nothing there but black rocks and passages twisting off towards the Anduin. Legolas went to dismount and move forward but Elrohir called out to him.

"Legolas, it was a trap once already. Do not make it you're death. We have a better chance if we stay together." Legolas watched the dark passages for a few more minutes before coming back down the ridge.

"Now what? I'm stuck with three elves who are perfect in every possible way." Gimli grumbled, scratching his dusty beard. "Look at you!" He cried, gesturing to their clothing. "You're not even dusty! Now everyone will know it when I snore."

"Everyone does anyway." Elladan said seriously. Gimli glared up at him and then his face broke into a smile.

"I have a really good sleeping voice, don't I?" He asked. Elladan couldn't help but smile. Just then, over the rocks, Legolas caught the sound of many hooves and men.

"Legolas!" Aragorn's anguished cry came from the other side. Legolas' head snapped up and he sprang from his horse and began climbing the boulders. "Elladan! Elrohir, Gimli! Legolas! Can anyone hear me?"

Reaching the top of the slide, Legolas bounded over the cracks and uneven mound, his eyes still darting to the ridge above him. At the other side, he looked over the men below him grimly. "Aragorn, I'm here."

"Oh, thank the Valar!" Aragorn exclaimed, raising a shaking hand to his forehead. "Is everyone else alive?" Legolas nodded. "Can you all make it over?"

"No, our horses can not and we will not leave them." Legolas answered. "You'll have to find another way around and meet us at the other end."

Aragorn looked stricken at this news. "That could take days." He answered. Legolas felt his heart sink. Days! All the more time taken from Mirkwood and his father. "Is there any path that connects us with you?"

"Down there maybe." Legolas pointed down the path to a large set of outcroppings. "We have a ridge road here that leads to another path. I believe they connect but that one is harder to navigate." Aragorn nodded and turned his horse. Legolas teetered for a moment on the verge of telling them what had caused the rock slide.

"Aragorn!" He called out. Aragorn stopped immediately and turned his horse, staring up at his friend. Legolas couldn't tell him. It would worry him and what ever had caused the slide was after him, not Aragorn. "Namaarie."

"Namaarie, Legolas." Aragorn called back. Turning to his men again, he began pushing back through the crowd. Legolas turned back and made his way over the boulders to the others.

The day wore on gradually. They made slow progress over the wide sweeping fields of loose rock and the rain began again close to night fall. They rested their horses in the shadow of a large gaping cave mouth and sat inside, staring out at the sheets of silver in the moonlight.

Gimli was asleep; his loud snores keeping the elves wide awake. They didn't disturb him, but continually remarked on how tired Legolas must be, living with the noise.

It was around midnight when the first signs of trouble arose. Legolas was just drifting off when the crunch of loose stones was heard outside. Bolting upright, the elves left Gimli where he was and crept the cave mouth. There were people outside, moving silently and stealthily towards their lair. Legolas pulled his bow from his back and an arrow, readied it, and waited. Beside him, Elladan crouched with his bow ready and Elrohir had a sword. Outside, the men were drawing closer and Legolas heard someone whisper his name.

**To My Reviewers:**

Zammy: I really can't spell either, don't worry about it. You would be heartbroken if Thranduil died? Awe, that's sweet…well, I really can't tell you if he will live or die (I haven't decided yet) but um…yeah, I'll say no more. Don't kill me, please!

CKlovesme2040: I hope this was a soon enough update. I kind of missed my deadline of Saturday or Sunday by a few days, didn't I? Oh well. Thank you. I'm glad you like it. The plot is so twisted, I'm getting confused! Keep reading!

Snow-Glory: Yeah, he didn't quite make it but I can promise you, this will not be his last attempt. Well, in answer to your bad guys remark, they found the bad guys now! Or, rather, the bad guys found them! Yeah, well, Legolas has a right to ask around, no matter how close he is to Aragorn. I mean, I would be getting paranoid also.

Legolas-gurl88: I don't know the end result of my test, but thanks. Stupid test, it seemed easy but that probably means I did bad…and I had another today! Crazy! Yeah, I can't wait for summer to officially start! Yeah, I have problems with my word usage. I'm actually surprised I can do this at all, I have mild dyslexia…nothing to serious but a real pain in the butt. About Thranduil being dead…well…smiles evilly

Faerlas: LOL, with the Thranduil contorting thing, I actually tried it before I wrote it (I'm a nerd) and I could do it, no jokes! So, I wrote it in…it's so hard, especially because I got my mom to place one foot on my wrist so I couldn't move it, and my dad to place his foot on my other wrist. The mind thing was interesting, that was great you said that. We'll definitely have to wait and see.

Jedi Padfoot: Legolas kicking butt…just wait, you may/may not love the next chapter…but I think you'll like it.

Kelsey Estel: That was very interesting, what you said about the guard mentally torturing him. You'll see, that was awesome. The dreams/visions, what ever you want to call them are kinda important so your right there but I won't tell how. You have some great theories you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

morph: That was a horrible nightmare and it's hard to think of Aragorn hurting Legolas in any way but we'll just have to wait and see what happens with that. We'll also have to see how good/bad Thranduil makes out at the end of this one.

Moonyasha: I'm out of Canada and safe on a little beach in Hawaii. Burn away! Oh, wait! I forgot fresh underwear, hold on! runs back into Canada

Ilana Starr: (chapter 9 and 10) I'm sorry if you were offended but it's the way I wrote it and I can't change it now. I like the original Fellowship members to. Gandalf is still around and I am planning on bringing him in later. Frodo hasn't left yet but you may or may not see him. And the savior archer will definitely be back.

Slayer3: Nope, didn't get it again! LOL, oh well.

IwishChan: I liked the comment about Gimli falling on his enemy. I'm sorry you didn't like the dream but it's just a dream…or is it? LOL.

Elessar-Lover: Did I actually make you scream and jump? That's cool, I'm sorry I hope you didn't hurt yourself. LOL.

Wren Birgitte: You're sneaking suspicion? Now I'm curious! Thanks, keep reading!

**And to anyone I may have missed, or who is not reviewing, thank you. **


	12. Night in Emyn Muil

IMPORTANT Hey guys, it's important you know that last time I updated, I accidentally put up two chapter 11's so one was named chapter 12. some of you who reviewed for chapter 12/11 won't be able to review, I don't think, for this chapter unless you go anonymously! Thanks and sorry about the inconvenience.

Overthrown

Chapter 12

Night in Emyn Muil

Aragorn rubbed tiredly at his eyes and stared at the dark rocks around him. They'd been forced to stop for the night, rain pounded and the moon tried desperately to peek through the grey swirling clouds. Aragorn shivered in the rain and wrapped his cloak more tightly around himself, leaning his head back against the hard, sharp rocks behind him.

"You're worried about them?" Kelser asked. Aragorn looked up and smiled, nodding.

"We should have sent more men with them." Aragorn answered. Kelser shook his head, sending cool drops over Aragorn's face.

"No, we couldn't have. We'd have to lead their horses and the elves only had three of their own. They will be faster riding." Kelser sat down next to him and leaned against the wall. "They will be fine. I have faith in your Elf friend. He seems to be made of more stuff then I'm sure even he believes."

Aragorn shook his head. "I can't get over the feeling that there is something very wrong." A cloud passed over the moon again, throwing them all into utter, wet, darkness.

Across the rocky plains, Legolas crouched in the mouth of the cave beside the twins. Gimli's snores echoed in his ears but he blocked them out, listening to the men outside in the dark. Elladan shifted uncomfortably.

"I believe I heard your name." He whispered into Legolas' ear, his breath caressing the elf's ear and sending an annoying tingle on his ear drum. Legolas nodded, his sharp eyes roving into the shadows on the walls and ground. Suddenly, there was movement, the shifting of a dark cloak. Legolas pointed and the twins nodded.

Raising his bow, he aimed at the man but hesitated. It wasn't a man, it was an elf. Legolas' breath caught in his throat and his bow lowered despite himself. The elf moved around a cliff and joined another, their faces turned to the cave.

"By the Valar." Legolas breathed, watching them below. He couldn't believe it, they wore their hoods over their faces but they were definitely elves. "Our own people."

Elladan also lowered his bow staring at the elves. The attack came from the right. Three men came over the lip of the cave and one slammed into Legolas, sending him rolling out into the rainy night. Springing to his feet, he took his arrow and stabbed the man in the stomach but more were still coming. They surrounded him, circling him in an uneven mass were all he could do was shoot.

His first arrow hit one man in the neck, dropping him into another one and sending them both plummeting over the lip of a nearby cliff. Turning he slammed his fist into the next one and pushed him over the cliff with the others.

A man came from behind him, swinging his sword over her head. Slinging his bow over his back, Legolas leapt off the cliff and caught the cliff face across from him. The rocks were slippery from the rain and his grip was almost lost three or four times as he began pulling himself up onto the lip above him.

Gimli's cry from the cave made Legolas turn and stare through the rain at the cave. Gimli had woken and he was grumpy. Legolas saw him take out the legs of three men before he was saved by Elladan's arrow.

An arrow swept past his face, cutting into his cheek. Legolas' hand flew to his face and he rolled to the side and behind a large boulder. An Elven voice called out to him through the rain.

"We do not wish to hurt you, Greenleaf of Mirkwood." One called. Legolas crawled to the side of the boulder and peeked out at the dark cliff. He could just see them, through the rain, crouched in the shadows with their bows raised. Pulling himself back behind the boulder, Legolas notched an arrow and cleared his throat.

"You do not wish to hurt me yet you attack my friends and I in the night?" He called back. "Was it you, also, who attacked my home or sent the rocks down on top of us? Was it you who watched me from the roof top of Minas Tirith?"

"We did not attack your home, personally but yes, we were involved." The second elf called out. Legolas felt his breath catch in his throat and his heartbeat quicken. "As for the rocks, we knew you would be fine and the stranger in Minas Tirith was not us." Legolas seriously doubted it.

"And why would you attack my home?" Legolas asked.

"That you can take up with Aron when we bring you to him." The first elf called. "You have been a thorn in his side for a while now." There was suddenly humor in his voice. "A thorn for your father as well. He still refuses to give us any details." Legolas' eyes widened in the dark and he rushed around the boulder, screaming.

He grabbed both Elves around the middles and yanked them to the ground, knocking one out and managing to get on top of the other. They rolled in the rocky puddles forming on the lip of the twisting Emyn Muil, hitting any part of each other they could. Legolas felt strong pale hands wrap around his throat and suddenly the other elf was on top of him, his hood back and his damp brown hair sticking to his face.

There was a savage look in his eyes but it wasn't of hatred just a will to survive. Legolas managed to get his hand hook around his bow and pulling it off his shoulder while kicking his legs furiously trying to free himself of the other's death grip.

Hooking his bow string around the other's neck, Legolas bulled the handle towards himself and let go. It snapped the Elf in the neck, crushing into his windpipe with enough force to knock him over backwards.

Legolas somersaulted to his feet as the other Elf crawled, using boulders to help him stand as he choked for breath. Pulling the bow over his head, he began swinging it at Legolas, trying to hit him. Legolas dodged but knew he had to get his bow back.

When the attacker swung too high, Legolas ducked under his guard and grabbed the bow, trying to wrench it away from the Elf's strong grasp. It was to no avail, the other wouldn't let go.

"This was a gift from the Lady herself." Legolas hissed. The Elf's grip slackened but he didn't yield. "I hope she curses you!"

Legolas dropped to his knees and rolled forward, still gripping the bow. The other Elf had to front flip to avoid being bowled over but the action cost him. The moment Legolas was on his feet he back flipped, hooking the bow over his shoulder and falling onto the other Elf, knocking him in the face with his fist with a satisfying crunch.

The Elf cried out and swung up, connecting with Legolas' cheek below his right eye and sending him flying backwards to be met with the second attacker who had just woken. Blood ran down his face and into his eyes where he had struck his head but he didn't seem to notice. He lunged at Legolas' knees while the other went for the Prince's back. They both collided with Legolas at the same time, sending him falling hard onto the wet rocks and splitting his forehead open on a protruding rock.

Legolas moaned into the puddle under his head, spraying droplets of water into the air with his breath. A curtain of blond hair had fallen over his eyes and through it he could see the other two rising.

"Do you yield yet, Greenleaf?" One asked. Legolas didn't move. He wanted them to think he was more injured then he was…or thought he was. Mentally, he quickly probed his body, finding the sore places and stopping briefly on his side. The stitches hadn't pulled loose but they were on fire.

"Is he unconscious?" The other whispered. Legolas felt a manic gleam spreading through his body. He didn't tense but stayed loose, keeping his body still and hoping they wouldn't hear the change of his heart beat over the rain. The first stepped forward and Legolas snatched his ankle, yanking as hard as he could.

The Elf flew over his head and over the cliff face. There was a strange crumbling sound and Legolas knew he was holding onto the side, just out of his sight. He didn't care because now the other one was alone with him.

Getting to his feet, he grabbed the second Elf's fist as he aimed a blow at Legolas' face, and swung his arm wide to the left, crushing the fingers. Legolas sprung forward and bowled the other Elf over, rolling on top of him. He grabbed the Elf's head and slammed it into the ground, hard. There was a loud, sickening crack, just barely heard over the loud, guttural, heart wrenching scream that ripped from his throat. He was powerless to stop himself, no matter how hard he tried. All the rage he'd felt again came out of him through his fists as he began punching the pale face below him.

An arrow suddenly pointed into his back. Legolas stopped what he was doing and sat up straight, raising his arms in surrender. The elf poked him hard in the back. "Up." He said in a deadly whisper. Legolas got slowly to his feet, eyes still on the unconscious elf below him. Its face was a bloody mess, red and rain mixing in his dark hair. "Lower your weapons, slowly Your Highness."

Legolas pulled his bow off his back and laid it down on the ground at his feet, on top of the toes on his left foot. Unclipping the arrows, he pulled them off his shoulder and laid them a little further away, feathers facing him. "Now, turn and face me."

Legolas complied, turning swiftly he raised his left foot with the bow hooked to the toes of his boots. The bow soared up into the air and he caught it but having no arrows with which to shoot, he dove for his quiver lying just out of his reach. The Elf shot but his aim was thrown by Legolas' sudden lunge and his shot was not originally meant to kill the Mirkwood prince. The arrow hit Legolas' upper arm, ripping through the fabric and into the flesh beneath. Ignoring the shooting pain, he landed on his stomach and pulled an arrow from his quiver, rolled onto his back and aimed up, meeting an arrow to his head.

Both Legolas and the Elf were aiming at each other, their arms shaking from anticipation in the dark rain. Legolas stared up at the face above him, the glow of rain and moonlighting turning the pale shadowed face a bright white. The Elf was an older male, elegant but gaunt, sad but angry and scared. Legolas could see in his eyes pain and guilt so evident it shone like a beacon in the darkness.

"I do not wish to harm you." The Elf whispered over the rain. Legolas didn't remove his aim but he was loosing focus now. His shoulder stung badly and he could feel the blood seeping down his arm and pooling in Elrohir's clothing. "Please, by the Valor come quietly."

"You are asking me this when my friends are fighting beyond the ridge and you have an arrow aimed?" Legolas asked. The Elf nodded grimly. "Then I can not trust you."

"I will tell you all I know if you lower your arrow." The Elf replied. Legolas didn't trust him as far as he could throw him and wouldn't put his bow and arrow down for all the Mithril in Moria. "I was ordered to bring you before Aron, where your father is."

Legolas swallowed hard as his shoulder cried in protest against the strain he was placing on it. "My father." Legolas whispered. "Where is he? What do you know?" The Elf lowered his bow and let it hang limply at his side. Following the Elf's lead, Legolas too lowered his weapon.

"They have my family. This was the only way I could think of to get them back. You are my prince, and your father my king. I would not have betrayed you had they not taken my wife and child." Slowly, the Elf extended a hand, which Legolas took. As he was pulled to his feet the Elf handed him a cloth for his shoulder. "I ask for forgiveness, though I do not deserve it."

"You are an Elf of my home?" Legolas asked. The other nodded his eyes downcast in shame. "Who did this? Where is my father and this…Aron?"

The Elf looked up guiltily and opened his mouth to speak when an arrow sailed out of the dark above them and embedded itself in his chest. Crying out, the Elf staggered back into the wall, clutching the black shaft as Legolas raised his bow, spinning around to look up at the cliffs above him in the darkness. There was that Elf, the one who had watched him from the roofs of Minas Tirith. It stood for a second and disappeared through the rocks. Legolas would have pursued, if not for the dying Elf lying nearby, gasping for breath.

"No! Do not leave…" He cried. Legolas dropped his weapons and knelt beside it. "The place you seek is a dark…dark…" The Elf closed his eyes in pain and blew out a long breath. "Dark series of towers in…" His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and Legolas grabbed the collar of his tunic, pulling him into a sitting position and shaking him.

"Where?" He screamed but the Elf had stopped breathing and all life was swept from him. "Where?" Legolas cried again but there was nothing. Yelling elvish curses, Legolas leaned against the wall and closed his eyes against the sudden hush that had fallen over him, as though he had lost all hearing. The wind had died, the rain had stopped and the battle on the other side of the valley was stilled. Opening his eyes, Legolas saw Gimli rushing around on the far side of the jump, frantically calling out. It wasn't for a few minutes before Legolas realized it was his name the Dwarf was yelling.

"I'm hear, Gimli." Legolas called out. The Dwarf stopped and squinted through the dark at the Elf across the crack. "I'm alright."

"How did you get all the way over there?" Gimli called back. Legolas could have laughed if he hadn't felt so drained. Crawling to his feet, he approached the other Elf, which he had beaten to a pulp. The Elf was still, his breathing coming in sharp gasps. Legolas knew he wouldn't make it through the night.

"I need help moving them." He called. Elladan was standing at the gap separating Legolas from them, his face screwed up in concentration as he scanned the area to his left and right.

"We'll find a way around." He called back. "We'll help you move them. Stay where you are."

It was an hour before they had got all the bodies and the one living Elf into the safety of the cave. Legolas leaned against the back wall as Elrohir gently extracted the arrow, which had turned out to be no more then a flesh wound. Tying the cloth the Elf had given him tightly over the wound; Elrohir patted his arm and moved off to look after Gimli's head. Beside Legolas they had lay the injured Elf. Elladan now examined his face and body, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Legolas, any time I wish to fight you, remind me of this poor thing." He said, removing the Elf's tunic. Below, the white skin was purple and black. "He won't last long, he is fading fast." Legolas blew out a long breath and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "Not much of a face to tell who he was."

"Does it matter?" Gimli growled from across the cave. "He tried to kill us and he's not a very good assassin. Who care who he was?"

"He had a family and ones who cared for him." Elrohir said, wrapping cloth around the Dwarf's head where a sizable cut had been made in the battle. "Someone will want him home…only he'll never return. Besides all that, he is an Elf and we must show proper respect to that."

"So? Elf, Human, Dwarf…they are all the same when they try to kill you. Don't know why you…Ow!" Elrohir had made a yanking movement with his wrist, sending the cloth around Gimli's head into a hard snap, cutting into the Dwarf's injury. Reaching up, he rubbed at the cloth, wincing.

"I still do not understand death, even after all these years and the battles they have contained." Elladan muttered. Legolas had to agree, though he would not admit it as openly as his friend. Gimli snorted and they all heard the words 'sheltered' under his breath. All three Elves glared at him in the dark.

The next morning dawned cold and clear. Aragorn woke with the dawn and prepared the men to move only an hour later. He was so preoccupied with meeting up with the others; he didn't even notice he wasn't wearing his boots until one of his soldiers pointed it out.

The twisting maze of Emyn Muil fanned out around mid-afternoon and he sent a scout ahead who came racing back twenty minutes later to say he'd seen riders ahead, through the twisting maze, heading for a large circular break in the walls.

They found Legolas, Gimli and the twins seated in a sunny, gravely circular 'field' as large the smallest hall of Moria three hours later. Aragorn had to work hard to stop himself from running over, grabbing the Elves and the Dwarf and hugging them. Dismounting, he jogged over to where they sat and crouched down beside Elladan who was tending to a strange Elf whose face was so unrecognizable, the only way he could tell it was one of the immortal folk was by its ears. The nose was broken and was swollen and purple. One eye was swollen shut and the other was red and puffy. His lip was split and his breathing was so shallow, Aragorn could tell at a glance the poor creature had a broken rib. Looking up at the Elves, he asked what had happened.

"We were attacked." Elrohir answered quietly, with a sharp glance at Legolas who stood off to the side, watching them. "He wouldn't go down, we had to do everything we could." Elrohir glanced at Legolas again. Following his eyes, the King saw the blood on Legolas' arm and the soft bruise beneath his eye and on his chin.

"Legolas, come." Aragorn said, motioning the Elf towards him. Legolas didn't comply but stood where he was, his eyes staring at the dying Elf lying feet away. Again, Aragorn called him and again the Elf neither moved nor spoke. Finally, tired of being utterly ignored, the King climbed to his feet and approached his friend who only looked up when the ex-Ranger touched his uninjured arm. "Are you with me? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Elladan fixed me right up." Legolas said, swiping at a stray piece of blond hair was his hand. It was as his hand moved across his face that Aragorn saw the savage bruises on his knuckles. Looking back at the Elf on the ground, Aragorn was shocked at the realization that those marks had been left by his friend and his friend alone.

To My Reviewers:

Emmiline: (Chapters 3, 4 and 11) I will revel who the other Elf is shortly, have no fear. You'll find out soon…no wait, you won't. LOL, come to think of it…you'll just have to guess. Anyway, it seems they aren't out to really help or hinder Legolas at all, are they? Oh, and I love leaving you in suspense so I'll say sorry now because I end up doing it a lot. LOL. Thanks for the review.

Gilraen Aclamense: LOL, well, here I am and I didn't update soon. Sorry about that, I've been having a very busy June already and it's only the beginning! Thanks for the review!

Kelsey Estel: Yes, the Elf in the shadows is important and strange. Now, I won't say much but the footsteps and the Elf in the shadows are connected, but not necessarily the same person…I may have said too much, hopefully not. I have many things I have to tie together still and It's driving me crazy! Oh well, its fun. Congrats about not being a freshman anymore! I have a while before school ends here.

Elessar-Lover: LOL, sorry. Hey, it's fun to watch you squirm!

Faerlas: I loved your theory. As with all theories, I will keep my lips tight shut but they were very good! I liked them. I'm close to a total nerd! LOL. Thanks for the review.

Legolas-gurl88: Yeah, I heard somewhere he had dyslexia and that makes me proud…in a twisted sort of way. LOL. I wanna be a writer though, not an actor! Thranduil…dead? LOL, I loved that. Anyway, I am getting you ready to face possible sadness in the future, that's all. I know there's no time to do anything anymore, eh?

Jedi Padfoot: I hope this was some kick butt?

invisigoth3: I love to keep my reviewers guessing. Thanks for the review.

IwishChan: (chapter 12) Yes things are looking really bad for them. I loved the comment about Gimli. I left his fight to mostly speculation, but you can fill in the rest with the weight crushing thing.

Moonyasha: Yay! I have fresh underwear. Okay, burn away.

Slayer3: LOL thanks for the review!

morph: Thank you. I realized the chapter thing AFTER you said it so…lol, oh well. Oh, it's just a joke, the burn Canada thing. I really do love Canada, it's my home and all. LOL. I hope I didn't worry you to much. Thanks for the review.

Flamesofthemo0n: Holy, that is a reason to be tired! Finals! Shudders I have those in like…a week or so. I should get studying. Yes, the Elves wouldn't get into a trap, probably, but for the purpose of plot building they had to. Let's just say this, it's not their fault. They were tired and worried and wet and hungry and Gimli was loud. LOL at night at least. In the day…wait, it was all the same! Yes, Gimli is really heavy and sure, inertia is to blame! LOL thanks for the review.

And to anyone I may have missed or doesn't review, thank you.


	13. Battle in the Brown Lands Prt 1

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay but school is finally out and I am in grade 12 now! Does a happy dance

This chapter is part one of two. This one will introduce us to a large chapter coming after it so, I hope you enjoy!

Overthrown

Chapter 13

Battle in the Brown Lands

Part 1

It was raining again. Aragorn squinted up, looking grimly at the grey clouds swirling above them. They had managed to get back on the path Legolas knew but were moving slower then Aragorn would have hoped.

The injured elf rode on his horse, leaning on the Ranger, his dark head moving from side to side limply with every step. Aragorn shifted in his saddle and hooked his arms up higher underneath the elf's arms.

Ahead on him, Legolas and Gimli bounced softly on their horse's back. Aragorn's sharp eye could see Legolas' preoccupied glances left and right, his bright blue eyes seeing nothing. Gimli's strong grip on the elf's sides only confirmed the suspicion that, if Gimli let him go, Legolas would fall completely off the horse.

Slowly, throughout the rest of the day, Aragorn began to truly feel the weight of what they had to do. Emyn Muil fanned out around them and soon opened up to the Brown Lands, stretching for miles around them.

A brown, desolate, waste stretching out around them. Not even a withered tree stood to break the dreary spell it cast. Aragorn slowed his horse and turned his head to take in the sight. He knew that once, these lands were flourishing thanks to the entwives that set up their gardens here. Sauron had burned it and the Entwives had disappeared.

Sighing, he trotted his horse to catch up to Legolas who was leading the way across, his bruised face impassive. Behind him, Gimli looked around wide-eyed and blew at a strand of the elf's hair that had fallen into his face.

"What a cheery place." He said dryly. Aragorn glared at him and then reached out a hand and placed it lightly on Legolas' shoulder. The elf kept his eyes straight ahead and neither moved nor showed any sign of feeling the man's hand there.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Legolas blinked once and Aragorn knew then he was listening. "I am going to call the men to rest. Will you be alright?" Legolas' eyes shifted on the horizon and he blinked again. Taking this as yes, Aragorn turned his horse and cantered back to the opening of Emyn Muil where the men were filtering through.

Gariel cantered over to Aragorn the moment he was out of the rocks and bowed his head. "Lord Ellessar, what is it we are to do now?" Aragorn held up a hand to silence him.

"First I wish to wait and tell everyone together." He said. Gariel bowed his head again in understanding and let his eyes sweep over the men, first to his own and then to Legolas and Gimli who were riding off down the plains.

"Are your friends supposed to be scouting?" He asked, worry in his voice. Aragorn looked up and felt his heart clench in uncomfortable surprise. How had Legolas gotten that far without him realizing?

He was about to ride off when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned in his saddle to see Elladan. "I will go." He said quietly. Aragorn appraised him for a long moment before nodding. He watched the twin canter off across the brown grass, trying to catch up to Legolas and Gimli who were now only specks to his eyes.

Elladan rode hard, his horse panting beneath him and soon they had caught up to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas eyes were narrowed and shinning, his pale skin drenched in sweat. Elladan held out a hand but the Elf pulled away from his grip, still watching the horizon.

Deciding he should find out what his friend was so preoccupied with. Elladan also turned and squinted against the sun's devilish rays. There, in the distance…far in the distance, he could just make out the dark shape of Mirkwood, at least two days hard ride away.

"Come, Legolas. Estel wishes to rest for the night." Elladan muttered. Legolas shook his head and continued to push his horse forward.

"I will find no rest this night." Legolas answered. "Not when I am so close." A strong wind suddenly blew from their right, drawing their hair across their bodies. Born on the wind, Elladan picked up the distinguishing scent of wargs a few hours away.

He halted but Legolas didn't seem to have noticed. "I will find rest this night!" Gimli growled. "Take me back, Lad, then go on your crazed ride and let me be!" Gimli's words fell on deaf ears. "My bottom hurts, even if yours doesn't."

"Legolas! Gimli is right!" Elladan called, sprung his horse to catch up. "Take him back to camp. He's too annoying, and then I will go with you, where ever you are headed."

Slowly, Legolas' horse slowed and finally stopped. Turning on its back, he stared at the Dwarf over his shoulder. "This is your stop, Gimli." He announced dully. The Dwarf looked around him and then stared cursing.

"You damn elf!" He growled. "Let me off somewhere proper! Like closer to camp, for instance."

"I will go no closer to camp." Legolas answered dryly. "It is either here, or there." He pointed to the vast expanse of land ahead of them. Gimli considered it for a moment and then grabbed Legolas' shoulder. With a grunt and a massive heave, the Dwarf slid off the horse's back and glared up at the elves.

"Have a nice ride." He said grumpily, turning and stalking away across the dead grass. Elladan felt remotely sorry for the poor thing…but it was remote. As Legolas began taking his horse at a slow pace toward Mirkwood, Elladan jumped off his own mount and ran lightly over to the Dwarf.

"Tell Aragorn what has happened." He said tensely, glancing at Legolas over Gimli's shoulder. "Tell him of Legolas' weird behavior and the Wargs nearby…though, my brother has more then likely already smelt them."

Gimli's eyes widened and he hefted his axe, holding it protectively in front of him. Elladan eyed it with a raised eyebrow. "Will you be alright?" He asked. Gimli's face was flushed but he glared at Elladan angrily.

"Of course I will!" He bristled, lowering his ax. "How dare you, a pointy ear…thing, ask me that. I'm a dwarf you know!" Elladan nodded began walking away.

"The Wargs are a few hours away." He called over his shoulder. "Make sure you get to camp by night fall…that gives you about," He squinted up at the sun. "Two hours. Good luck." And, with that, Elladan mounted his horse and took off after Legolas.

Standing in the middle of the Brown Lands, Gimli wiped sweat off his face. "Damn elves." He growled under his breath.

It was nightfall before Aragorn saw any sign of his friends. Gimli was stumping his way into camp, looking surlier then ever and snapping at anyone who even looked at him. Rushing over, Aragorn crouched down beside the angry creature and grabbed his shoulders.

"Where are they?" He asked in a tense whisper, glancing left and right. Gimli rubbed his hand off and squared his small shoulders. "Gimli."

"They are gone, Aragorn." He answered, his face suddenly set into an angry scowl. "And they went without me."

"Where did they go?" Aragorn asked. Gimli shrugged.

"Straight." He answered. Aragorn rolled his eyes but the dwarf continued. "There are Wargs nearby."

"Elrohir has spotted them." Aragorn answered. "We are prepared. They have split up some time ago, the majority are heading towards Mirkwood, some are coming here."

"Headed towards Mirkwood?" Gimli asked, his forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Why would they be going there?"

"That's where Legolas and Elladan are headed." Aragorn answered. "I was just about to set out with a group of men to bring them back. Stay here, with Elrohir. We need you to help the men…and protect the injured elf in my tent."

Gimli bristled at being told to stay here, where it was semi-safe. Opening his mouth to reply, nothing came out but a loud howl. Gimli covered his mouth with his hands but it wasn't him…the Wargs were drawing nearer. Finally, he said, "I'll stay here."

"Good man." Aragorn clasped his shoulder and smiled. "I will bring them back."

"I care not for your brother." Gimli growled. "Bring the elf back." Aragorn nodded and waved Gimli away.

"Go, go to my tent and have your ax ready. We must keep that elf alive." Gimli nodded and stumped away. Once he was gone, Aragorn turned and wended his way through the camp.

The fires outside tents were devoid of cooking meat and the men hunched around them were quiet. The thick air of anticipation for battle had turned the camp into a murky bog of emotion that Aragorn had trouble wading through. He couldn't comfort them and say it would be okay, because it wouldn't.

On the outskirts of camp, immersed completely in the dark with only the moonlight, the men Aragorn was bringing with him waited. They were tense, holding onto the reins of their horses as the beasts stamped and whinnied nervously.

"Okay, this is a rescue mission." He said nervously, his voice a little higher then usual. Taking a breath, he steadied his voice and continued. "We ride to Mirkwood and we bring them back at any cost." The men whispered to each other. "The son of Elrond and the son of Thranduil are out there." He said, pointing to the dark land before them. "They are not to be harmed. We must bring them back."

His voice was so finalizing that no one said another word. Silently, the men began to mount their horses. As the men shifted; Aragorn caught sight of Lodrin through the crowd. With a sigh, he began pushing through the horses and riders to get to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aragorn asked. Lodrin bowed to him and then continued to tighten his saddle.

"To save Prince Legolas." He announced proudly. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. At the King's silence, Lodrin turned and his face flushed visibly in the dark. "At your leave, My Lord."

"It will be safer here. You have men to lead…" Aragorn began but Lodrin shook his head.

"My second in command can do that." He said. Aragorn was surprised that this kid had a second in command and wondered dimly if the second was twelve. "Please, Lord Elessar. Legolas is my Prince, though we do not follow his rule, nor his father's directly. What happens in Mirkwood effects my village? I feel a need to protect him."

"Legolas can protect himself." Aragorn said, though deep inside this felt like a lie. "Lodrin, son of Loberin. It will be safer here."

"My Lord Elessar, it may be safer here but in my heart I would never be rested." These words were said with such conviction that Aragorn couldn't help but smile. Finally he nodded and turned.

"Then may you live through the night." He said over his shoulder. Walking away, he found Gariel standing next to Kelser, both talking in low voices. He passed them by without a word and found Elrohir holding Aragorn's horse.

The elf was gazing out at the night intently, watching the moving shapes that only he could see stalking closer and closer to them. "They are eight strong, coming our way." Elrohir announced. Then his clear eyes shifted towards Mirkwood. "Four walking toward Legolas and Elladan from the left…three to the right…five moving to their front."

"Why so many?" Aragorn asked. Elrohir turned to look at his stepbrother in the darkness and didn't answer.

Far away, still moving steadily across the plains of the Brown Lands, Legolas looked up only slightly startled when a loud howl erupted on their left, followed by an even louder one on their right.

Elladan's horse leapt to its back legs, plunging it's front in front of it in panic. When he had managed to get the beast under control, he turned to his companion.

"Legolas!" He yelled. "We must turn back; try to get to the camp before they are on us." Legolas didn't speak but continued to move ahead, calming his horse with whispered words. "Legolas! This is crazy! Your father would not want you to be killed and your people need you."

Legolas' head snapped up and he whipped around on his horse to stare at his companion in the dark. "My father?" He yelled angrily. Elladan tensed. There was absolute pain on Legolas' face, coupled with fear and doubt. "My father may be dead…all I have is my people and they need me. I can not wait there, at the camp for two days. The faster I get home, the faster I can help them."

A howl in front of them halted all reply Elladan was going to give for a minute. He stared into the darkness and saw Wargs moving a head of them, mingling with the darkness.

"Legolas." He said pleadingly. The Prince turned his head and stared around them, his blue eyes piercing the night like the sun in the morning. "We are in a trap. Let your mind slip from this spell that is on it and see around you!" Legolas' eyes filled with tears and he suddenly seemed to realize where they were.

A growl to their immediate right made them both spin around as the Wargs on all sides charged them. The battle had begun.

To My Reviewers:

**Elessar-Lover**: You despise me? Ouch. LOL. It is very dark…it has to be to be interesting. Okay, okay, sorry for the long wait between chapters. I hope you forgive me.

**Stephanie**: Wow, you had a busy day if you read my entire story! I'm honored that you took that much time, truly. Thank you so much for your review and believe me, you will find out who the mysterious elves are…all of them.

**Jedi Padfoot**: I'm glad you liked the ass-kicking. Sorry for the lack of it in this chapter, there will be some major ass-kicking in the next…I hope, I still have to write it.

**Zammy:** (Chapter 11 and 12) Oh yes, sigh. I do feel sorry for them too, have no doubts. Oh, and Thranduil…we'll just have to wait and see.

**Slayer3:** Hey! Thanks for the review.

**morph** Like something out of the movies? Cool. Thanks for the review.

**CKlovesme2040** No! Don't take him from me! I repent…I repent…I'm sorry! Okay…compose myself. Thanks for the review!

**Legolas-gurl88** Holy, your going to have a major resume with all that ambition! LOL, good luck. Tell me when you post your eleven chapters story so I can check it out. Thanks for the review.

**Moonyasha**(Chapter 1/12) You got a new laptop? Awesome…mine burned in the fire…tear oh well…

**Faerlas**Yeah, total nerds rock but almost total nerds really rock! LOL. I'm glad I keep you in suspence. I hope you haven't relaxed to much with this last chapter…or not relaxed, because in this story, nothing is as it seems.

**Iwish(Chan):** Yeah, there's a lesson to be learned in the last chapter. Never overthrow a king with a hot/mad son who'll beat you up real good.

**Deana**: Yeah, Legolas isn't having a good day…week…month, what ever. It all sucks.

**Swasti**: Thanks.

AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED OR WHO JUST ISN'T REVIEWING, THANK YOU!


	14. Battle in the Brown Lands Prt2

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait but with camp, and a Good Charlotte concert, it's been tough updating and will get even tougher until August arrives. I have a week long writing course at the Public Library. I was selected along with 15 other people and apparently it's very hard to get into. Anyway, here's part 2 and soon it seems, there will be a part 3!

Overthrown

Chapter 14

Battle in the Brown Lands

Part 2

Gimli stalked into Aragorn's tent and fastened the flap behind him. Far away, in the darkness, he could hear Wargs howling and his heart clenched despite of himself. He was a brave Dwarf and welcomed a battle but Legolas and Elladan were out there alone. Granted, Elladan was the most annoying Elf he had ever met and his unnatural twin was no better but he didn't wish them to be hurt.

The beaten Elf lay still on the mound of blankets Aragorn had erected as his bed. Gimli crouched down beside the poor thing and examined it with his eyes. The broken nose's swelling had gone down and it no longer bled. One eye was still dark purple and black, the lids swollen shut and the other was red and puffy. The split lip still boar unmistakable signs of bleeding recently and the Elf's breathing was shallow. Around its bear chest were thick bandages mending a broken rib below.

Gimli mentally noted that he would never get into a serious fight with Legolas; He valued his life to much. Gimli reached out and ran a hand over the Elf's brow. The poor creature was burning up.

"Damn." Gimli growled, jumping to his feet and going to Aragorn's saddle bags in the corner. He began rummaging through the large black one and pulled out a small bowl and a cloth.

Gimli stumped over to the door flap, unhooked it and pushed it open. The cool night air was thick with fear and danger but he ignored it and motioned over a Gondorian guard.

"Find me cold water and fill this bowl." Gimli instructed. The guard nodded, took the bowl and walked away nervously into the night. Gimli watched him go, realizing that he was very young, so young, infact, that he looked half of Legolas' age (if he were a human).

Going back into the tent, Gimli sat down beside the poor creature and stared at him. "Don't you die on us yet." He whispered. The Elf moaned slightly and turned his head to the right. "I want to know why you're after my friend and who sent you."

"Master Dwarf?" The guard was back, standing in the doorway, looking awkward. Gimli rose to his feet and took the bowl with a muttered 'Thank you'. When he's closed the flap, he again went to the Elf and sat down on the floor beside the bed.

Gimli dipped the cloth into bowl and then rung it out, placing it on the Elf's forehead. As he did so, a Warg's howl pierced the night and the Elf moaned. "Lithôniel."

Gimli leaned closer to the Elf's mouth. "What was that, lad?" Gimli asked gruffly. The Elf was quiet for a moment and then whispered again, "Lithôniel, Lle naa vanima. Manke naa lle?"

"Speak so I can understand you!" Gimli commanded, but to no avail. The Elf just continued whispering, 'Lithôniel'.

"Aragorn has just left." Elrohir said, entering the tent. Gimli turned and motioned the Elf forward. Elrohir stood at the end of the poor creature's bed, watching him sadly.

"What does Lith…Lith…?" Gimli struggled to find the right word, pressing his face into his hands.

"Lithôniel." The Elf muttered again. Gimli motioned to the Elf and nodded. Elrohir moved around the bed and knelt beside the dying Elf.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" Elrohir asked. Gimli shifted impatiently but decided that the son of Elrond knew what he was doing.

"Valdaglerion." The Elf muttered. Elrohir nodded and placed his hand on the Elf's shoulder. Slowly, the creature on the bed opened its red eye and stared blankly at Elrohir.

"Manke naa lle tuulo'?" Elrohir asked. Gimli shifted uncomfortably. Surly they could speak common?

"Eryn Lasgalan." The Elf answered.

"Lithôniel?" Elrohir waited for a reply.

"Herves." The Elf answered. Elrohir nodded.

"Hannon lle." He said. The Elf closed his eye and soon was asleep again.

"What was that all about?" Gimli asked gruffly, disgruntled about being left out of the loop. Elrohir took the cloth from the Elf's forehead and ran it down the creature's neck.

"His name is Valdaglerion. He is from Mirkwood and his wife is Lithôniel." Elrohir sounded sad. As he moved the cloth down the Elf's side, he froze and his face fell into a look of confusion and concern. "Dwarf, come look at this."

Gimli jumped to his feet and moved around the bed. Elrohir was fingering Valdaglerion's side gently. He'd removed the bandage and was swirling around black ooze with his finger.

"It's poison." Gimli said, running his finger through it. He brought it to his nose and sniffed the strong smell. There was something different about this poison, however. It was not twisting through the Elf's body like it was with Legolas but simply sat concentrated around the wound. The smell, also, was different. It wasn't as strong.

"This is a very old wound." Elrohir said, confusion in his voice. "It has hardly closed but I can tell by the edges of the wound. This Elf should be dead but why isn't he? Why hasn't the poison spread?" He looked to Gimli but the Dwarf had fewer answers then the Elf.

Aragorn took his men out, nervous eyes darting into the dark around him, knowing the Wargs were on the way. Would some break apart and move towards the small group bound for Legolas and Elladan or would the ones already mounting the attack on the two elves just fight them when they arrived?

Gariel rode at his side, Kelser having stayed behind with Aragorn's contingent of men. Aragorn had to admit that he was nervous with out his second in command at his side but was relieved that Gimli would have someone reliable to fight with him.

Lodrin rode behind Aragorn, his young face pale and sick looking. He seemed to be about to pass out at any minute and the King wondered if the coming battle was his first.

"Prepare to race the clock." Aragorn said out of the corner of his mouth to Gariel. The other man nodded and motioned the men to take their horses into a fast trot and soon they were cantering across the empty field towards the sounds of howling and yelping ahead of them. Aragorn just prayed they wouldn't be too late.

Legolas' horse leapt onto its back feet at the last second and the Warg that had tried to pounce on him merely grazed the frightened creature's neck. Speaking words of comfort to his frightened mount, Legolas yelled for her to go and the animal took off like a shot, dogging one Warg and then another, racing for Mirkwood which was still hours away.

Legolas managed to get past four Wargs but another materialized out of no where and before he knew it his horse was thrown to her left and fell over, landing hard on Legolas' already bruised leg. The poor beast thrashed about on the ground and finally got up, racing into the dark and leaving its master to defend himself.

Legolas crawled to his feet, wincing. The Warg circled him, drool falling in thick, clear tendrils from his yellow fangs. Although the thing was a good seven meters away, Legolas could feel it's hot breath on his face and smell the rotting, matted hair that covered it's body.

"Come get me." Legolas growled, unsheathing his twin blades and grinning manically.

The Warg seemed to appraise him for a moment and then charged. Legolas swiped at it just before it hit him. The large creature fell back, its chest split open. Slowly, it got to its feet, obviously reeling from the strike it had just taken and then charged again.

Legolas rolled to his left, just avoiding the Warg's claws. Suddenly, this Warg was joined by a second and then a third. They circled him like hungry birds, watching prey.

Legolas stood very still in the middle of them, waiting and soon they struck. One came at him from the left, the other from behind while the injured Warg strayed out of his reach.

Legolas spun to meet the attacking Warg on his left and ran his knife through its throat. The one behind him missed and bowled over its dead companion. Legolas threw one of his knives and it embedded itself in the creature's hairy side.

The injured Warg behind him saw its change and lunged just as Legolas turned to meet it, pulling his bow from his shoulder and he went. Before the creature had reached him it had an arrow in its right eye.

Blinded and in pain, the Warg continued running straight and Legolas easily dogged it, knocking another arrow. Finding its prey behind it, the Warg turned and began a fresh assault but soon found a second arrow in it's left eye.

Completely in the dark the Warg again ran past him but Legolas was a little slower then he had been before. The Warg knocked him sideways onto his back as a second materialized out of the dark.

This new Warg pounced onto his chest, snapping at his face. Legolas managed to bring his arm up to block its teeth, holding it at the neck. The creature was stronger then he was and with every snap of its enormous jaws it came closer and closer to chomping into his face.

The blind Warg now used its sense of smell and was stalking slowly forward, cautious of the Elf, not knowing he was now pinned and disarmed. Legolas used his free hand, groping behind him for a knife and instead found a bunch of spilled arrows.

Clutching one, Legolas brought it up and stabbed the creature in the neck. The Warg didn't even seem to notice. Drool fell from its jaws and pooled on the side of Legolas' neck, below his chin as flecks hit his face.

Ripping the arrow from the creature's neck, Legolas was dismayed to see the tip of it had broken off in the Warg's neck leaving just the blunt shaft. Throwing the arrow aside, Legolas brought his other arm up and held it at the Warg's neck as well, trying to push the frightful face farther away from him. The blind Warg slowly stalked nearer.

Farther away, Elladan was in a similar predicament. His keen eyes watched the six Wargs that circled him, growling and snapping their jaws threateningly. He held a sword out in front of him, tense and waiting.

Aragorn and the others could just barely be seen coming to his rescue but they were still a good hour and a half's hard ride away and soon would have their own worries as three Warg had gone off after them.

One of the closest ones lunged, soon followed by four others. Elladan spun, swinging his sword around him. The blade made a weird shrieking sound as it cut through the air and instantly decapitated the lead Warg.

One creature hit him hard from behind at the same time one slammed into him from the left. With all the breath knocked out of him completely, Elladan slammed into the ground and spat out a mouthful of dirt, rolling away as the two creatures fought with each other for the prize.

With these two occupied, two others mounted an attack, leaping over the dead Warg and coming on strong. Elladan sliced into the first Warg's belly, sending it springing back, yelping, only to meet the second one. He barely managed to nick this Warg's shoulder before the smart animal jumped away and began to circle him like a vulture.

The injured Warg waited until he had his back on it before it leapt at him. Elladan, predicting the move, turned at the last second and ran his sword into its mouth. The damn creature, however, continued snapping its jaws at him, chewing on his sword until the metal splintered apart.

Elladan fell backwards and crawled away as the creature advanced on him, spitting out shards of metal. He reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger, holding it up in front of him. The Warg pounced and Elladan swiped at its exposed throat. The skin beneath his blade ripped and spilled hot blood all over him. Bringing his legs up under him, Elladan flung the dead creature over his head. It hit the Warg behind him and sent it sprawled on the ground a few feet away.

Now there were two…or, not. One was missing. Looking around, Elladan's heart clenched. Legolas was down on the ground, both hands holding off an attacking Warg, its large teeth snapping dangerously close to his face. There was a Warg coming at him from his right, two arrows sticking out of its eyes. One of the Wargs Elladan had fought was now stalking low to the ground, drawing nearer and nearer the two struggling enemies.

The Warg which had been pinned beneath its fellow had managed to roll away from it and was growling at Elladan, promising with its raising voice that imminent death was at hand. Elladan crouched low to the ground and held the dagger out in front of him, ready and waiting.

The Warg stalked around him, blood dripping from a long gash in its side. Its eyes flashed dangerously and then, suddenly, it attacked.

**Hey everyone, well, that was chapter 14! Now on to chapter 15! Due to Fan fiction's new rules, I can no longer post reviewer responses. Any questions submitted in a review will be answered by email! Sorry for the inconvenience and I just want to say you're comments were all much appreciated. **

****


	15. Battle in the Brown Lands Prt 3

Hey everyone. I'm sorry, this one won't be as well written as I'd like, I just got my wisdom teeth pulled and I must say, I'm not feeling all that great! Also, I'm sorry about the long wait between chapters. My computer broke down and now, after two months, I finally have it back. I hope you all like it!

**Overthrown**

**Chapter 15**

**Battle in the Brown Lands**

**Part 3**

Elladan had a split second to act. He swung his dagger up in front of him and hit the ground hard on his back. The Warg had over jumped and, by the sheer force of its own momentum, embedded the dagger deep into its own belly.

Elladan twisted the blade viciously, his own Elf agility creating the swift moving scene into a slow motion dream. As though the world had obediently slowed down, he twisted the dagger and sliced to the right. The Warg passed clean over him without so much as leaving a scratch on his body.

The Warg snarled and snapped at him, unaware of its own mortal injury until its guts spilled out into a pile on the ground beneath it. It keeled over, dying.

Approaching it slowly, Elladan watched its death throes with grim satisfaction before wiping his dagger on its hide and turning to Legolas.

Legolas was faring no better. He'd managed to throw the large Warg off him but the blind one was incredibly intuitive. It sniffed the air, sensing him out. At any moment it would lunge and the one who could see was drawing his attention to it, forcing him to turn his back on the blind enemy.

It was uncomfortable and even more unnerving to realize that his senses were dulled by the unspeakable lull of the poison coursing through his veins.

Elladan was coming up on him fast but not before that large Warg in front of him leapt into action, snapping its large yellow teeth and sending its goopy drool to fall like rain on the surrounding grass. Legolas just managed to get out of its way, feeling its rough hair brush the back of his legs as it passed.

So, therefore, he was shocked when its body changed direction at the last minute and slammed into him, sending him sprawling onto his front, the weight of the Warg grinding into him painfully as it thrashed and twisted on top of him.

Gimli had sat by Valdaglarion's side for the longest while, listening to his heavy breathing. Would this be a fate awaiting Legolas in the end? Gimli closed his eyes and listened to the labored breath. He imagined it was Legolas' breath he could hear and probed his feelings. Tears welled suddenly in his eyes and he snapped away from the harshness, of his thoughts.

Legolas would be fine. He would live! Except for one bruise on his forearm during the battle at the black gates, Legolas had been perfectly unharmed all through the fiasco with the ring. Gimli had of course bugged him endlessly about it, but their teasing was just harmless fun.

Now Legolas was in real peril and his pretty looks wouldn't help him through it. Gimli turned his eyes back on Valdaglarion again, reminding himself that Legolas wasn't the one lying there, breathing as though every searing gasp would be his last.

'_This might be him, though,' _Gimli told himself firmly. _'You may be sitting here soon, watching Legolas' last breaths escape his blue lips. The great, strange friendship will be over. He'll die and…'_

Gimli shook himself mentally and began wiping the back of his hand over his wet cheeks. Elrohir entered a few seconds later and Gimli hastily turned his wiping into itching. If Elrohir noticed, he made no mention of it. He merely glanced from Gimli to the injured elf with an expression impossible to read and then said, "They will be on us soon."

"How many?" Gimli asked gruffly, noticing that as he did so, he sounded like he had a bad head cold.

"Five." Elrohir answered blandly. "They by-passed Estel and his men and are moving towards us fast. The other three have engaged the riders."

"That should be simple. Legolas and your brother had twice as many. Can you see them?" Elrohir's face clouded in shadow.

"I cannot bring myself to look properly." His voice was thin and held a note of desperation. "I can only see movement beyond. They still battle, but…" He trailed off and turned back to the tent flap door. "Faramir is rounding up the men with Kelser. We are banding them together around this tent. Valdaglarion must be kept safe."

"I agree." Gimli boomed, jumping to his feet and hefting his axe. "I say they hurry and bare their ugly faces so my axe can greet them with my compliments."

Elrohir grinned blandly and nodded, eyeing the now excited Dwarf with mild interest before turning his attention on the small patch of land far beyond the city of tents.

Lodrin gulped as he noticed a shadow shifting in the black abyss to his left. Had it been simply his imagination or had he really just seen a Warg approaching? Turning his gaze over the many men bouncing gently in their saddles, some with grim faces, others looking outwardly sick, Lodrin realized many of them were watching the shadows where he had been looking.

The realization that he had really seen something was worse then not having noticed, he decided. Now his palms were dripping with sweat and small beads of aforementioned moisture was also running down the sides of his face and itching his lower back.

Shuddering, he stared up the queues of men to see Aragorn's back, ram rod straight. He hardly shifted with his horse's steps, years training on horseback. Though worried almost to the point of blind panic, Lodrin still couldn't help but admire his posture and power…and feel slightly inadequate.

Lodrin had never been a large and imposing man. Barely into his twentieth summer, he still looked much younger. He had always been awed by the higher ranking individuals that he saw. Aragorn was a sight to hold, a pillar of undoubtable strength and valor. The grey streaks in his scruffy beard and hair, the lines in his face only enhanced the regal, harnessed strength that bubbled inside him. He was someone Lodrin could give honor to merely by looking at him.

It was much the same with Lodrin's father. Though not a king, Loberin was a mighty man, tall and intimidating. He could command silence with a mere glance and Lodrin had always thought his father deserved greater things then the small spit of a town he governed. But, wasn't that what all good son's thought? That their father deserved more then the short end of the stick?

Lodrin would do anything for his father, as any child who respected their parents would. When he thought about this, however, an unbidden part of his mind wondered vaguely if he could do as his older brother had and taken a sword to the gut for him.

Legolas would, he realized with a jolt. He had only seen Legolas once when he was younger. He could remember it clearly, the whole town had been buzzing about the royal visit. Lodrin had not been allowed to meet the Elves, it was his brother's duty and besides, Lodrin's father had been afraid his incredibly shrill voice would grind on their royal nerves. It wasn't his fault, he was six after all.

None the less, this hadn't deterred the youngster. He had hidden ungracefully in the bushes after being chased out of the kitchen, horse barn and empty water barrel by the fence. He had waited for hours, the leaves, thorns and branches scratching at his bare arms. After two hours of crouching in the thick bushes he'd been about to give up when he noticed five slow moving, elegant horses coming up the path. Four of the five had riders, one was being led along.

Lodrin extracted himself from the bushes carefully, checked the coast was clear and then stepped out into the path. The figure leading the horse looked up; the silver hood covering his head fell back slightly to revel bright blond hair hanging loosely onto slender shoulders and a silver clad chest. Blue eyes had watched him intently as he'd passed; a small smile had formed on his lips.

"Legolas." The King had said gracefully, drawing the young elf's eyes away from the human and to his right, pulling his beautiful face from his sight. "Lead us in." And that had been what he'd done. As the others had dismounted, Legolas had handed his reins to the stable boy and glanced over at the boy who'd stood with his mouth wide open, watching. Bowing slightly, he'd followed his father and other delegates into the house and closed the door behind him.

Lodrin smiled at the memory. Legolas Thranduilion, he had later found out, was the King's son. He had been allowed to see their departure but it hadn't bothered him. The Prince of Mirkwood had offered him a smile which would last forever.

His thoughts were interrupted by a Warg lunging out of the darkness so swiftly and suddenly it had looked as though it were made of shadow. The man in front of him was knocked off his horse. Lodrin cried out in shock. His horse reared and he was thrown off its back and launched through the darkness. He landed hard on his back and watched as horse hooves plunged and thrust above him. They were coming down…

Gimli heard the dismayed cry of a young man outside before he realized fully that the Wargs were there. The guttural growls and snapping of large jaws shook Valdaglarion out of his pained sleep. The elf opened his swollen eyes and stared unseeingly around the tent. Gimli laid a hand on his shoulder as comfortingly as he could and said, "Everything will be alright, lad. Hold tight."

Weather or not the elf heard him or understood him in his pained state, Gimli didn't know. He felt it was important to add some comfort. Suddenly, Kelser pushed into the tent followed by three young, scared looking men and a senior officer. They all held large swords and looked grim.

"These men will help you." Kelser announced, indicating the men. Gimli shook his head.

"No, I am looking forward to taking my axe and…" But, before Gimli could graphically explain the grisly motions he was making with his axe, a large Warg and a few soldiers, from the violent jerk on the canvas, rammed into the left side of the tent. The pole on the side snapped cleanly in the middle. The left side of the tent collapsed, dragging down the sides around them and finally the middle pole, without other support, fell over. Kelser pushed Gimli out of the way just as the pole fell.

Gimli hit the ground, cursing. He pulled himself to his feet and lifted the canvas above his head. Slowly, he made his way back to the middle of the tent.

Kelser was lying on his side, the pole lying across his legs. Gimli dropped to his knees beside the fallen warrior and shook him. Kelser moaned and opened his eyes. "Leave me, I'll be fine." Gimli grunted in amusement.

"I'm a dwarf." He said indignantly. Setting his axe on the floor, he wrapped his arms around the pole and heaved. It was heavier then it looked. Kelser gave him a look that, despite the feeling that he was staring so hard his face was going to pop, he felt irked. How dare that pompous human look at him like that? He, after all, Kelser, was the one who was trapped. Gimli should be looking at him in pity, not the other way around. "I have a battle to win." Gimli growled. He let the beam rest and grabbed his axe. "I'll come and help you when I can." Kelser looked smug.

"I dare say you will." Kelser answered blandly. With a resigned sigh, he let his head fall onto the ground and stared up at the canvas roof that, for the moment, Gimli was holding up. Without Gimli acting as a pillow, the canvas would fall and Kelser would be blanketed completely. "Go on Dwarf, before the battle is over."

"You don't have to worry about that." Gimli snorted. Stepping carefully over the beam and holding his hand high to push away the canvas, Gimli worked his way towards the tent flap.

He hardly had a successful journey. Twice he got tangled up in the rugs or blankets. He tripped over a toppled chair and stepped on an elvish book which slipped out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Damn Elves!" Gimli roared, trying to get to his feet but, only succeeding to roll around on his back. "Damn you elves! I hope all your ears fall off and your perfect hair frizzes." Finally, he managed to get up. "I hope your skin rots and you're all damned to a life of mortality!"

He began hacking at the canvas, still cursing. "I hope you all get tremendously fat and ugly! I hope you all choke on your damn flaky bread!" And, with the final curse of, "Elves!" Falling from his lips, Gimli's sword thrust up from its canvas bonding and pierced the night sky. The canvas ripped and Gimli, son of Gloin was free at last. "Now, bring me a Warg to greet!"

All the guards were watching him, amusement etched onto their faces. It shone through the blood, the shock and the fear. They were quiet and still. It was then Gimli noticed that all the Wargs were dead, the last of which having been dispatched a few minutes before.

"Damn." Gimli muttered. The men broke out into laughter.

The Warg finally stopped thrashing. Legolas lay very still beneath it, listening to the far off sounds of battle and the closer ones, as Elladan dispatched the blind Warg. In pain and weary, Legolas made no attempt to move until someone grabbed his wrists and began to pull.

He tried to lift his head but couldn't. He simply allowed the someone to drag him out from under the Warg and roll him over.

Legolas opened his eyes and groaned but his vision was obscured by blood, weather his or not he couldn't tell. The figure above him was hooded and dark but defiantly an elf. The elf ran cool hands down his face and then across his neck. A light clinking told Legolas the figure had found Laren's necklace, on the end was the broken moon pendant. The figure caressed it, the light fragrance of the deepest woods assaulted his senses and he took in a deep breath, thinking of home. The figure's hand moved down his shirt, pressing hard on his skin beneath. The figure's head was lowered, face thrown into shadow. When its hand ran over his injured side, Legolas let out an involuntary hiss of pain. The figure fumbled with his clothing and lifted his shirt, staring at the wound beneath. Its cool fingers traced the patterns of poison on his skin.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Elladan's shadowed body launched from the night and bowled the strange elf over. There was a piercing female scream, high as a whistling wind, yet ten times more beautiful and fair. The sounds of scuffling met his ears but Legolas had not the strength to lift his head, he simply listened until Elladan appeared at his side. The lonely twin raised hand and revealed blood on his palm.

"That elf is injured." He answered. "Injured and poisoned." Legolas allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Aragorn grabbed Lodrin and helped him stand. The spooked horse that had nearly stepped on him had been thrown onto its side at the last moment by a warg, which was lucky, as the child had nearly been killed.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. Lodrin nodded faintly and surveyed the area. The wargs were dead, as were three men. "We faired well."

Lodrin couldn't see how, but nodded all the same, embarrassed. He had done nothing but fall from his horse and had to have been saved, again. Aragorn seemed to read his thoughts.

"You were brave." He said assuredly. Lodrin shook his head, frowning. He knew he looked as lost as he felt. Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder. "Bravery is not in how many enemies you take down. It's in riding out to face them when you know not how many you'll meet." He smiled. "Now come, Legolas and Elladan need our help."

Lodrin nodded and glanced around at the others. They all looked distinctly ruffled and worse for the wear. All were cleaning off the blades of their swords with the corners of shirts and pants. Gariel was near by, his shinning dagger glinting bluish in the moonlight, not a drop of blood marred his crisp, clean tunic.

The dagger caught his eyes. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, which was for sure. The blade was definitely blue, strange juts on the tip reminded him of a severed jaw and uneven, sharp teeth. The blade was unmistakably clean and beautiful.

Gariel looked up suddenly and found Lodrin watching him. He stowed his blade and walked away, through the men to his horse. Lodrin shivered, but not from the cold.

Legolas and Elladan were sitting side by side when the riders arrived. Aragorn grinned and leapt down from his mount. Crouching he peered at thye two in the darkness. Both smiled dimly and soon Aragorn grabbed them both in a huge embrace so hard and fast, their heads banged together. Letting go of Elladan, Aragorn gripped Legolas still tighter to him and whispered, "if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself."

Legolas gave a derisive snort which Aragorn took to mean that Legolas couldn't think of anything less conceivable . Knowing his brother had heard the remark, Aragorn let go of the Prince and pointed at Elladan.

"And if you let him, the fate will be worse." Aragorn threatened. Elladan merely grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll prevent it myself." Said a small voice behind him. Aragorn turned to see Pippin standing behind him, hands on his hips, enjoying the scene. Obviously noting the surprise on the King's face, Pippin continued, "Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you? Besides, you left all the brave, strong and handsome men back at camp. You needed men to come along and balance it all out."

"Then why did you come?" Elladan asked. A few of the mounted men nearest them grumbled good heartedly and made derogatory comments about the Hobbit's height. Pippin simply laughed.

"How did you…" Aragorn began, but a young guard stepped forward and bowed.

"My lord," he said respectfully, "I must say I was the one who brought him along. He is terribly persuasive." Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure he is." He commented dryly.

Suddenly, from out on the plains they heard whinnying. Elladan and Legolas instantly turned at the sound. Out in the darkness galloped their lost horses. They seemed fine but there was no longer just two. Three horses galloped towards them, like spirits. Legolas jumped to his feet when he saw the third, all pain forgotten.

"Arod!" he cried, springing forward. The horse cried out joyfully and stopped next to Legolas who gasped grasped the sides of the creature's head and gently kissed its cheek. "You are alright! What of the others?" And the men watched as the two friends shared news. Aragorn couldn't think of anything that could have lifted his friend's spirits more then this.

"Estel." Elladan whispered in the man's ear. Aragorn turned and looked into his brother's eyes. They were worried and soon, Elladan raised a bloody, black streaked hand.

"Is that Legolas?" Aragorn asked, turning worriedly to look at his friend. Elladan shook his head.

"No, this is from the elf who did that." He pointed to the dead Warg that had crushed Legolas. An arrow stuck from its back. "I have a lot to tell you."

Back at camp, Faramir was grim. He kneeled down, next to the tent that had once been Aragorn's.

"What troubles you?" Elrohir asked, crouching next to the man. Faramir pointed at the downed tent canvas.

"This pole was snapped on purpose." He said. There is a vertical strike. Gimli says it was a Warg and a few men that hit it, but I don't believe so."

"Why though? The elf?" Faramir paused for a moment and then nodded.

"We have a traitor among us. And look at this." Faramir reached into the small hole and extracted three long, ginger hairs. "The man who attacked Legolas and the son of Lodrin in that alley had red hair, did he not?"

TO MY REVIEWERS:

**Elithraniel** Hi, and thank you for the review. Read it all morning? Well, that must have taken you forever. Thanks for the dedication, it's very much appreciated.

**Lol:** Hi, thanks for both the reviews! You'll see just how much trouble that poison causes. I'm sorry it took so long to update, computer troubles.

**Coolio02**: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. Hope you're still with me.

**Reiji Neko Mitsukai** I'm sorry this took so long, I'll try to make my next update sooner.

**Cethwin**; Thanks very much, I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry it took so long to update (man, I'm saying that a lot lately) lol.

**Faerlas**: Well, back by popular demand, I'll take my chances with the rule change and continue doing what I love, answering all of you wonderful people. Thank you for your review.

**Moonyasha**: Yeah, I know, that was my reaction. I'm going to ignore that rule and hope and pray that I don't get caught. I like answering to my reviewers far too much to not take advantage of it. Thanks for the review.

**Slayer3**: LOL, thank you for the review. You've had a nice, long time now to be okay from your fainting spell. Hope you liked this chapter.

**morph**: Thank you, I hope you liked it. Sorry about the long wait between updates.

**Jedi Padfoot** Yeah, of course Legolas kicks ass, he's Legolas, the most ass-kicking elf in Middle Earth. Thank you for the review and I'm sorry for the wait.

**Elessar-Lover**: I'm sorry, I bet now you were REALLY wondering if I was alive. I was wondering myself, with my absence. That made almost no sense…anyway, thank you for the review and I'm sorry for the wait again. I truly am!

**Kelsey Estel** Thank you, I try really hard with the fight scenes. LOL. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the wait.

**AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED OR IS JUST NOT REVIEWING, THANK YOU SO MUCH. **


	16. Dark Forest

Hey everyone! Well, here is the next chapter.

I do not own LOTR, ok? So, anyone who thinks I'm infringing on copy rights, grow up.

**Overthrown**

**Chapter 16**

**Dark Forest**

The rest of the camp, lead by Kelser in leave of the King, came upon the other men on the very edge of Mirkwood Forest, known to its inhabitants as Eryn Lasgalen, later that afternoon. The bloody ground was flecked with upturned dirt and rotting bodies, no worse then the camp they left behind.

"Where is that damn elf?" Came Gimli's roar. Legolas, the elf in question, looked up from his fifth or sixth inspection of Arod and smiled as his stumpy friend fell off the back of his mount. The guard who had been riding in front of him jumped off in alarm and helped the struggling creature to his feet.

"Hello, Gimli." Legolas calmly called, turning back to his horse. He could feel the dwarf's glare boring a hole into his back. "Glad of you to turn up."

"Glad of me to turn…" His voice fell silent and a tirade of curses was loosed from his mouth. Such would make a armored man of Gondor blush was their vehemence and Legolas shook his head, ignoring that which he was so used to.

Finally, after some stumping steps, Gimli was at his side. He glared up at the tall, fair being above him who was still so intent upon his horse it annoyed his friend. Gimli grabbed Legolas' wrist and pulled his hand away from Arod's hand. In surprise, the Elf turned to his friend and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Gimli grabbed him around the waist and hugged him, making Legolas laugh.

"I thought you were going to hit me." He laughed, patting Gimli on the head. The Dwarf simply shrugged and pulled away, obviously angered by himself. He began moving away before seeing Valdeglarion being gently lifted down from another horse, at the far end of the swelling mass of dismounting men. The elf looked a little healthier, now that his home was so close. Gimli smiled warmly and began pushing through the crowd toward him.

Aragorn had arrived moments before the Dwarf and now had the Elf resting comfortably against the trunk of a towering, gnarled tree. Valdeglarion smiled at him in thank you and reached out for the dwarf, who took his pale, thin hand.

"Thank you, dwarf." He said thickly, his injured face working hard to help his mouth form the words he so desperately craved to say. "I heard you were there to protect me, that night."

Gimli nodded and crouched down next to Valdeglarion. The elf nodded and closed his bruised eyes, resting against the tree with the sun beating down on his face. The warmth seemed to fill him full of some unknown warmth for now his pale skin glowed in that unearthly way. Legolas' didn't glow anymore.

"How long until we reach their city?" Gimli asked, staring into the dark trees before him. He'd been to Legolas' home many times now, even seen the dungeon room where his father had been locked so many years before, but the elf had always led him. He really had no idea how long it would take. The darkness had been lifted when the ring had been destroyed but it was still the darkest forest in Middle Earth.

"A few days. Legolas can lead us through the less fearful places in the forest, if he can keep his head clear, that is." Valdeglarion opened his eyes and watched them as they talked. He seemed to be listening for something in their words. "I wouldn't want to try this forest by myself."

"You haven't?" Gimli asked, surprised. He thought Aragorn had been here many more times then he himself. Aragorn shook his head.

"I have been here many times but I often met an elf or two on my travels and was never alone for long. I'm afraid we can look for one of two scenarios here. Either we will be met by elves the moment we step into the forest, or not at all."

"Why?" Gimli asked, staring into the dark trees behind him.

"Because their home was destroyed. We don't know if there'll be anyone left to fight. We don't know what we'll find in there." Aragorn's eyes shifted through the crowd and focused sad eyes on Legolas, who was still busy with Arod.

When Gimli turned back from watching his elf friend, he saw Valdeglarion was watching Legolas too.

That evening, they set up their camp and ate dinner around the crackling fires. Legolas had left Arod only at sunset and joined Gimli, Faramir and Pippin around a smaller fire. On a spit, over the crackling flames, two rabbits were speared, their fat dripping in sizzling globs into its heart. Legolas seemed mesmerized by the fire and stared for a few hours before Faramir called his attention.

"Legolas." Legolas looked up at the sound of his name and focused on the man before him with a strange glint in his eyes. "We found these on the side of Aragorn's ruined tent." He reached out his hand and placed the ginger hairs in the elf's palm. Legolas shifted them with the index finger of his other hand and examined them for a while before handing them back.

"They are the same hairs that the man who attacked me had." He said. Faramir raised his eyebrows and took them back with curiosity. Obviously reading correctly the look on Faramir's face, Legolas clarified. "The hair is the same texture, the same hue and the same length. I remember."

Faramir chuckled but soon his laugh turned into stony silence. He looked into the dark shadows around them with suspicion. "Then he's here, among these men." Legolas nodded and prodded one of the cooking rabbits with a stick from the ground at it his feet. "Aren't you worried?"

"I don't mean to sound conceited," Legolas said calmly, "But I took him down once already. What's to say I can't again?" Faramir nodded, deciding to drop that aspect of the distasteful subject. He turned his attention to other matters.

"What of finding him? Should we line up the men and search him out?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Legolas shook his head again.

"No, he's to smart for that. I know he's here, somewhere, and I know it's not just him after me. I'll bring him to me." Legolas got up and began pulling the spit off the fire. "I think it's time to eat, however."

The next day the party began making their way into the cool darkness of Mirkwood Forest. The gnarled trees were thick and darkness spread over them as soon as they hit the shade. Legolas led the way down the forest road, pushing Arod forward. Gimli was behind him, his pudgy hands clamped to his sides as Arod swayed happily, his obvious joy at being back with Legolas and going home was in the way he pranced forward, wanting to race through the trees. Legolas calmed him with soft words and began watching the trees.

"Aragorn said there will be elves everywhere." Gimli whispered. Legolas shook his head.

"No, he said there could be elves everywhere. That, or we'll see none until we reach my home." Legolas answered. Gimli was surprised.

"How did you know?" He bristled, angered that the elf had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "You were listening, weren't you?" Legolas shook his blond head.

"No, I told him that. Thus, anything he said on the subject to you, came from me and he never gets anything said to him wrong because he listens properly, Gimli. Unlike you." Gimli growled under his breath and stayed silent…for a time.

"Is this road safe?" Gimli whispered, after a shadow passed to their right. Legolas stayed silent for a time, watching the shadow hesitantly.

"Yes, and no." He answered finally. The elves had such an eloquent way of answering a question, with out answering it at all. Gimli grumbled. "We will follow the road for a while and exit onto the hidden Elf path a little way ahead. When we hit my people's main path, it will lead over the enchanted river and into my father's halls."

Gimli let his mind wander to the stories his father had told him, the stories of Bombur falling into a river and sleeping magically for days. He had laughed at the thought of his father helping to carry that heavy bulk through these treacherous trees. Then, when he'd woken, they'd gone to the fires of Legolas' people and been captured by spiders and…

A thought struck Gimli then. "Legolas, when my father and the other elves were captured, were you one of the ones around the fire?"

"I was the one who ordered them captured." Legolas said blankly, his mind obviously far away, in some distant clearing where his people should be now…Gimli decided it was now time to remain quiet.

The road led them on for a long time. Legolas seemed less and less satisfied with the forest around him. All day they traveled and soon they had to stop for the night, in the waning light.

Small flickering fires lined the dark road; tents were not set up for they wouldn't fit. Legolas was at the head, staring off into the darkness ahead as though he could see the forest for what it really was. Aragorn, worried, approached him cautiously and tried to penetrate the darkness with his human eyes as well.

"What do you see?" He asked quietly. Legolas shook his head, obviously telling him to remain quiet. It was then that Aragorn realized his friend had one of his bone handled blades in his hand.

From the darkness came the scurrying sound of large hairy legs, moving slowly and stealthily towards them. It was hard to catch over the sound of laughter and commotion behind them, the men no more worried then if they were in the safer woods near Rivendell…but this was not Rivendell, this was Mirkwood, home of Thranduil's people and giant spiders.

"Where is it?" Aragorn whispered, unsheathing his sword. Legolas' eyes were moving, he could barely see their blue flicker in the dim firelight. Right, left, then up half way to the forest canopy. He was tracking the creature, watching it come closer. By watching him, Aragorn could tell where the spider was but not how close it had yet come.

"Half way to us now." Legolas whispered back, frowning. "It's almost here. Brave, don't you think?"

"Are there any more?" Aragorn whispered back. Legolas shook his head, his eyes now traveling to the left hand side of the path, low to the ground. A clicking reached Aragorn's ears then, high a cruel. "What is that?"

"It's calling to others…but none are answering. He looks worried." Legolas sounded happier at this but didn't let up his guard. He was still watchful. And then Aragorn saw it too, the shimmer of dark movement in the trees ahead of them. The spider was now close enough for him to see.

"Come to me…" Legolas growled, so uncharacteristically, Aragorn blinked at him in surprise. The elf moved forward slightly, out of the pool of firelight, descending into the darkness down the path. Aragorn followed reluctantly. The spider halted and watched them, its many eyes flashing caution at them.

Legolas began swinging his knife in front of him, it's slightly arched blade making a twanging whoosh as it cut through the air, his advance slow and measured. The spider hissed at him and leapt onto the sides of the thick trees beside the path, scuttling sideways at them. Aragorn ducked low to the ground, just behind him friend, watching the creature moving eerily. As it neared, the spider leapt.  
Legolas ducked at the last minute, raising his knife high into the air. Aragorn swung his sword and managed to cut off one of the beast's legs as Legolas' knife cut into the spider's stomach, slicing open the first layer of flesh. Nothing spilled out but the spider was more wounded then it had been before the attack. The other leg behind the one he'd just cut off clipped Aragorn in the chest. The human was flipped over backwards and hit a tree hard, knocking his head against the tree. Legolas faired better. He'd missed all the legs and now turned, still in a low crouching, watching as the spider began rolling, his body like a ball, through the fires all the way down the road. The lights all went out, the men crying out in shock and fear. The horses took off in one big group, knocking over men left and right.

Legolas' night vision kicked in, as did the twins. The three watched the spider, still sprawled on the ground, legs kicking, short black hair singed. It tried to get to it's feet but failed a few times.

Finally, it found its footing. Legolas rushed forward, ignoring Aragorn who was struggling himself to stand. With his blade outstretched, he spun as it made to pin him with one of its legs, and severed another with his blade. The creature let out a piercing scream that made the blind men on the ground cover their ears in fear. The severed limb fell to the ground and began twitching and flipping on the ground, right beside the leg of an Arnor soldier, who cried out in shock and shimmied away from the foreign thing in the dark.

The spider scuttled around, following Legolas but the twins were now upon it. The spider was slashed from behind twice, making it turn again. Legolas slashed at it's head but the spider seemed ready. It turned at the last moment and the prince found a stinger shooting for his chest. He managed to get out of the direct line of fire but the spider's sting ripped a shallow tear in his shoulder. Numbness spread down his arm quickly making his stumble back and drop his knife.

Sensing it's advantage, the offending creature advanced on him. Legolas back peddled and ran into someone behind him, sending them both sprawling on the ground. The moment their friend fell, the twins were upon the spider again, slashing and hacking at it. The spider turned away from the elf sprawled on the ground, giving Legolas time to turn and see the person he'd hit.

It was Valdeglarion, and he had a knife in his hand. The injured elf slashed at him wildly, making Legolas roll frantically away. The weapon hit the dirt and embedded itself to the hilt in the soft forest dirt.

"What are you doing?" Legolas hissed, rolling to his feet and crouching low. His knife was feet away behind his new attacker, out of his reach. Valdeglarion looked pained.

"I can't stop." He whispered, swiping at Legolas again. The knife sliced through the air above his head, wild and desperate. Legolas rolled forward and bowled Valdeglarion over.

The injured elf cried out in pain and surprise, his knife flying into the darkness. It hit the grass deep in the trees with a loud metel clang and then there was silence. The cries of the spider rang in his ears but he ignored them, his full attention was fixed on Valdeglarion.

"It's something I have to do." Valdeglarion said, his voice pleading for Legolas to understand. However, this elf was attacking the prince with a knife; there was no way he was backing down. "You can feel it, the pull of the poison."

Legolas lowered his knife just slightly but it was enough. The other elf changed, kicking out his foot. It caught Legolas in the chest and the prince rolled, entering the cool darkness of the trees. Without looking back he took off into the darkness, weaving between trunks and dashing over roots, trying to out run his assassin.

Ducking in a bush, Legolas watched the way he had come but it was deserted. "I don't want to hurt you!" Valdeglarion called out. Legolas huffed in disbelief and peered through some thick branches. He couldn't tell where the other's voice was coming from.

"Yes?" Legolas called back derisively. "Yet you come at me with a weapon."

"You beat me, you already know it's happening to you. The inability to control yourself. I went through the same thing, in Aron's dungeons."

"Aron?" Legolas called out. He could now see Valdeglarion; the other crouched lower and stared around in the dark. The bruises on his face made him look skeletal in the pale light. "Who is that? Where is he?"

"He has your father." Valdeglarion called out. Legolas inched backwards, still watching the other elf moving creepily through the trees.

"My father? For what?" Valdeglarion growled and hit himself on the head. This strange outburst made Legolas stop. He fell to his stomach and rolled beneath a strand of silver web. He'd maneuvered right into a spider nest without realizing it. So far he'd met no eight legged resistance but he wasn't sure how long that might last.

"I can't tell you. I wish to, my prince, but I can't." Valdeglarion spotted him. He looked at the Prince in anguish. "I am sorry."

He rushed forward, leaping and ducking, racing towards the one so long ago he had sworn to protect. Legolas got to his feet and ran too, weaving between the web strings, watching the darkness to make sure he wasn't about to fall into a trap.

Valdeglarion rushed on behind him, not bothering to cover his tracks. He crashed through undergrowth and crunched through leaves with out a care. Legolas found this dimly odd. "Tell me, what does this poison do?"

"You will turn out like me." He called from behind, catching up slowly. "I am not under my own control." Legolas peeled around a corner, a wall of rocks. It was an ancient site, long ago constructed and abandoned by his people. Pounding up the stairs, he skipped two at a time and came to the top of a crumbling rock pad. Ahead of him, towering pillars held up the night sky, the roof had long ago been replaced by nothing. He sprinted through the long hallway, crumbling rocks breaking beneath his feet, and peeled around yet another corner. A black shadow came at him from the side but he took no time to see what it was. In a flash he had rolled away and Valdeglarion had screamed.

Spinning to his feet, he turned and saw an injured Laren standing behind a pillar, her arm outstretched. In her clenched hand was a dagger, driven to the hilt between Valdeglarion's ribs. The elf's mouth was open in a silent scream, blood pooling from his lips. Legolas leapt forward, pushed Laren aside and pulled Valdeglarion into his arms.

"Her…" He whispered, a gurgling in his throat. Blood frothed pink from his lips and rolled down his cheeks, leaking down Legolas' arms. Legolas pulled the elf still closer to him and rocked him back and forth as a father would to an upset elfling. "She is…"

But what Laren was, the elf couldn't finish. With a dying gasp, his eyes went blank and his body went still. Legolas watched him for a while before turning his gaze on Laren who towered above him, holding onto the pillar beside them for support. She was ashen, her long hair crumpled and tangled. No elven beauty shone through the dirt and blood caked onto her face.

"Where have you been?" Legolas asked, his words falling into his native tongue. Laren seemed surprised by the vehemence in his voice and stepped back from him.

"I was a prisoner; in a black keep…Aron was his name. We were tortured, retrained, armored and poisoned." She pulled up the ripped brown shirt and showed him her side. Black tendrils snaked up her side and wound their way around her stomach. "I escaped."

Legolas let go of Valdeglarion and gently laid him on the hard floor. Standing, he approached the other elf slowly, staring at her. "You know the way?" Laren nodded. "Take me there."

**TBC…**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: **

**Slayer3:** I'm glad you want to know who the traitor is. I'll let you at them, worry not. I'll give you a piece.

**Lyn:** Yeah, my teachers get mad at me to about all the grammar stuff because I want to be a writer. LOL. I might be a lost cause. And sorry about the eyeball, if you want my take on comedy, I've written a few light hearted one-shots that you might enjoy. Thanks!

**Elladan of Rivendell** What happened? I decided to do it anyway. Stupid rules were made to be broken and if they get mad I'll just figure out a way to keep my stuff up. LOL, or get my own website. We'll see. Thanks for the review.

**invisigoth3**: LOL, thanks I'm almost fully recovered now but I have a dry socket so it's a little more to deal with. But I'm ignoring it. Okay, well now that your caught up, here is the next chapter and the one after this will be in about a week.

**Kelsey Estel** Pippin was mentioned a lot before, LOL. You will see what's up with Gariel but I won't say anything. And Laren, well…she's also a coming answer. Maybe you can figure it all out.

**Elessar-Lover** Thanks, I like little Lodrin. He's not a hero in most standards…yet, but he's got something. Anyway, I thought I'd died to so I'm back now in full force I hope. Thanks for the review.

**Faerlas** Legolas living in delusion? LOL, who doesn't? Anyway, this story has a long way to go I'm afraid so you'll have a long wait. LOL. Thanks.

**AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED OR JUST ISN'T REVIEWING, THANK YOU. **


	17. Watched

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait and I don't own Lord of the Rings! If I did, I would be making the actors do what ever I wanted, not writing fan fiction. LOL.

**Overthrown **

**Chapter 17**

**Watched**

Legolas and Laren came upon a camp set in the motions of total chaos. The men were frightened, trying to restrain their spooked horses. The fires were being relit by trembling young men. The dead spider lay on its back, legs curled beneath it, the twins sitting on its blood soaked belly, watching the scene before them with looks of misbegotten triumph etched on their pale faces.

Aragorn saw his friend and relief seemed to flood through him. Crying out, he lost all sense of human/king pride and raced forward, pulling Legolas into a bone crushing hug that expelled all the air painfully from his lungs. The Ranger didn't seem to notice this, however. "Legolas! You Valar forsaken-elf, you are positively the most wonderful being to walk the earth!" He cried, pulling away. His friend smiled weakly at him and tried not to show how much pain the simple exchange had caused. It was then that Aragorn spotted Laren.

"Who is…" He began, but the elf maiden didn't wait for a response. She moved off through the men and began tending to the wounded. Legolas watched her for some time, taking in the rips and tears in her riding coat and the layers of dirt and mud on her skin and clothing. Other then that, she looked the same as the last time he'd seen her, the night Melithor had died.

"Her name is Laren. She is one of the warrior hunters in my father's army." Aragorn regarded Laren with much more interest now. "Valdaglarion is dead, Aragorn. She killed him."

"Why?" Aragorn asked, startled. His looks of interest turned to suspicion.

"Because she had to." Aragorn huffed and raised an eyebrow at him. Damn elves and their non answer answers. "He was trying to kill me. She saved my life, though I believe I could have out ran him."

Suddenly, Aragorn's hand shot out and grabbed the neck of Legolas' shirt. In surprise, he reacted with a swift crack of the fist to the man's jaw. Aragorn stumbled and fell back, holding his face in pain and cursing. Legolas, embarrassed, rushed forward and touched his friend's arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Aragorn straightened and nodded. Reaching out slower this time, he pulled down the neck of Legolas' tunic and stared at the side of his neck.

"The poison has spread. It's in your neck now." Legolas reached up and ran a pale hand over the cold skin beneath. With a tremble, he pulled away and pulled his clothes straight.

"It is nothing. I'll be fine." He said. Aragorn opened his mouth, obviously to protest but Legolas shook his head. "No, Aragorn. Do not poke, or prod or complain…or anything, just don't." Aragorn ignored him.

"Come." He said, taking the elf's upper arm. He led him over to the packs at the edge of the tree line and began riffling through them. Legolas allowed Aragorn to treat him in what ever way he saw fit. What was the point of arguing? Humans were stubborn creatures to heart.

"Where is Gimli?" Legolas asked quietly, a little worried that his friend had not come to greet him. Aragorn glanced over his shoulder at the men moving around the camp and shook his head, turning back to Legolas' spider-poisoned and numb arm.

"I believe he is trying to cheer up the men by giving them alcohol." He said, watching a small party through the crowds. As a few backs shifted, Legolas was allowed a glimpse of his small friend, drinking and joking merrily. Though the men still seemed nervous, they were a little less pale then before. "It is his solution for everything now I believe." Aragorn smiled and began packing away this things.

"You are done then?" Legolas asked, surprised. It seemed Aragorn had barely got started, yet he felt better…he'd never admit that though. Aragorn nodded and sighed, leaning against the tree with his friend and watching the men around him. "You miss Arwen?"

Aragorn's face split slowly into a smile and then a huge grin. The look spoke plainly of years of love and some hidden truth that glinted in his eyes. Despite the fact that he was in pain and a little more then tired, Legolas felt his interest peak. "What is this? A grin I see?" Aragorn glanced at him and then leaned forward.

"We are planning on having a child." Legolas felt his heart clench. Though this was greeted news it was still hard for him to take. His friend would be a father, something that still seemed so distant and out of his grasp.

"Arwen is pregnant?" Legolas asked, the night seeming to close in on him from all sides. Aragorn shook his head.

"No, not yet I am afraid." He patted Legolas on the shoulder. "I should help your friend Laren tend to the wounded. Rest for a while, we will move again with the dawn." His eyes traveled to the tree tops around them. "With these thick trees however, I don't know how I would see the sun." Legolas shook his head and watched the man more closely as he got up and moved away. He walked stiffly and painfully, though he was more stubborn then Legolas when it came to admitting injury. The man was getting old. When he woke in the morning it was to groans and creaks from angry joints. More then once Legolas had seen him lay in his bedroll trying to get up the energy to move. It was something Legolas would never know and never understand…like fatherhood.

He often envied his father, even though he had lived almost his whole life in a dark age. Legolas had lived completely in the dark and now that the ring's evil was lifted he saw a new dawn…or would, were his people not leaving left and right. He would be alone, the way things were going, alone and childless.

He was still young but his whole life had been spent as a warrior. He'd been trained from an early age to kill orcs and protect his people but what would happen when those people were gone? He had never thought of the prospect of love, nor that Aragorn have children and die…

Aragorn moved around the men, bending down and bandaging wounds. He had always been constant, unshakably there. He'd annoyed the Elf to no end when they were younger, the annoying child following him and the twins down to the beach. The annoying child that had fallen in the abandoned cave…the annoying child that had idolized Legolas. And now he was an old man and Legolas was the one to idolize him.

Sighing, he leaned his head back against the tree and cradled his numb arm in his lap. Had that spider aimed any higher he would be completely out of it right now and Valdaglarion would have had his way. What had driven the other elf to attack his prince? Legolas shivered. Would that be him?

"Lad?" A gruff voice whispered somewhere to his left. Legolas groaned and shook his head. For some strange reason he couldn't open his eyes. Visions invaded his thoughts, his every being. A man, cloaked in black and red, watching him…speaking to him…telling him to come closer. "Lad, wake up."

Legolas started and opened his eyes. The fires were out and a misty, choked light was coming in through the thick trees around them. Legolas blinked and stared around, trying to bring the familiar forest into focus. The trees were speaking to him, telling him to get up and move on…telling him that home was only a few hours away…

The trees were louder then Gimli, who was so close to him that Legolas had to cross his eyes to bring the creature into better sight. "Gimli. What do you want?"

Gimli pulled back, the red streaks in his eyes and the smell of drink on his breath almost nauseating. "Time to get up, lad. Aragorn told me to check on your arm before we leave." Legolas raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Gimli interrupted him…saying exactly what he was thinking. "I don't have any medical experience."

"I know." Legolas replied. He raised his hand and waved it stiffly in front of the Dwarf's face. "See, it is better now." Gimli nodded approvingly and tried to whistle, but his voice was muffled by his beard. Legolas laughed despite himself and climbed to his feet.

The men were all getting ready to move. No one had even noticed that their leader elf had slept in. Legolas shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his brain and moved into the path, searching. He spotted Laren and walked with a long stride toward her.

"Good morning, your majesty." She greeted. It was then that Legolas realized Arod was with her, enjoying every stroke of the brush she ran down his side. Gimli grumbled something about the stupid horse not coming when he whistled but Arod gave him a look that clearly said he could care less what the Dwarf thought. "He is a beautiful animal, Lord."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably, not particularly liking the formal title she tacked to him. Unfortunately, it was a necessary evil. He generally tried to protect himself from such titles, as they made him feel dirty.

"Yes." Legolas agreed, running his hand down Arod's neck. It was then that he felt a chill in his fingers and held them closer to his face. Black tendrils were wrapped around his fingers. Laren pretended not to notice but he saw her nervous glance all the same. "I…" He faltered and let his hand fall, angry with himself. "I should get ready. Come, Arod." Legolas motioned the horse and began walking down the road but the horse didn't move. Legolas, sensing he was alone, turned and saw Gimli laughing, his hand pressed firmly against his mouth. Arod was still standing there, lapping up the feminine attention like a dry sponge. "Arod, come."

The horse let out a pitiful whinny and blinked balefully at the Mirkwood Prince. The trees began to whisper around him, laughing like the dwarf. "Arod." He said firmly. "Come here." The horse let out a disgusted snort and began to walk forward. Soon, he was trailing after his master, looking for Aragorn. The human king was standing at the front of the group, staring down the path ahead. Valdaglarion's body was at his feet, strapped to a small sled like structure that would be pulled by Legolas' extra horse.

"I see you are up." He said, smiling. He looked extremely tired and gray. Legolas suddenly felt embarrassed at his late sleep. Aragorn seemed to sense what he thought. "Don't be." He said, tightening his horse's saddle. "I do not blame you. You fell asleep soon after I left you and I hadn't the heart to wake you until we were ready to go. I sent Gimli. We could spare him if you decided to hit someone again." He rubbed his jaw and Legolas suddenly remembered his reactive outburst the night before.

"Aragorn…" He began, but the king shook his head and smiled.

"No, we must move on. It is time to go home, Legolas. I was thinking…are you planning to take the back path?" Legolas glanced around uneasily, unsure still as to if he really ought to.

"No." He said finally, staring down the road. The men were all talking quietly, all more nervous then when they had entered the dark forest. The danger seemed to have finally been drilled into them with the spider attack. A grim humor bore over him. They were lucky it was only one. "Too many men…"

Aragorn grinned. "You lie." He said, "You just don't want to show them your secret."

Legolas grinned back. "We all keep out secrets. Men have no right to wander those paths. They were meant for my people and mine alone…you were not even supposed to know about them." Aragorn sighed. "I am not selfish and my people are not arrogant…" He knew this was not true but he didn't want to think of such things. "I just don't think it wise…We'll exit the forest and come in on the regular path, over the enchanted forest river."

"Alright. Get Arod and lead the way." Legolas squared his shoulders and looked grim, his face set. They were going to take the long way. As he turned his eyes to the forest, he could almost see his home…

The trees voices suddenly grew stronger. _Beware, _they whispered. _They are watching you. _Legolas felt an uneasy prickle on his back and turned to look down the path. He couldn't tell who was watching him…

**TO MY REVIEWERS: **

**Zammy**: I know what you mean about the horses. I have never been able to afford a good barn for mine (to the standard where they have silk on the doors and televisions, maybe I'm being extreme), but I've gone to shows at rich barns and I don't think all horses need to be THAT spoiled! LOL. Congrats on the job though, I hope all goes well.

**Jade Evenstar: **Awe, thank you and I'm glad you like it. People like you keep me going.

**Titus: **Thank you.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Thank you.

**Coolio02** That's all you can do, I guess. However, Laren will be an unusual character that in the end I think is no easy answer…I hope I didn't give too much away.

**Troubles8806**: Any hints? Well I don't want to give too much away but Laren is a very hard character to pinpoint, even for me. In the end you'll have to decide for yourself. I guess that maybe enough of a hint.

**Elladan of Rivendell**: Yes, Laren MAY be under Aron's control. You'll find out more about the poison as we go and may I say, this poison has more levels then what we've seen so far.

**Faerlas**: Oh, well…just because one is poisoned doesn't mean they're necessarily under Aron's control…we'll see about the poison.

**Elessar-Lover** Laren was in chapter 5, when Legolas' city was attacked. When Legolas' friend, Melithor, died, Legolas and Laren rode out of Mirkwood together but got separated.

**invisigoth3** Yah, I know, the spiders really have to learn their place.

**Slayer3**: Yes, diabolical plans rubs hands together Muhahahahaha Choke, damn, have to work on my evil laugh.


	18. Enchanted by Water and Maidens

Hey everyone! Let me give a few excuses as to why it has been so long:

1) I joined SADD in my school and was asked to write the SADD play! So excited. 2) School. 3) I got one of the leads in the grade 12 play at school. 4) Checking out Universities! So, I hope those are good enough excuses. I am so sorry for the long wait but I am back now and hopefully I can get started on my other stories as well.

**Overthrown**

**Chapter 18**

**Enchanted By Water and Maidens**

In the morning, Legolas' stung arm was no longer numb, but aching. Wincing, he pulled himself up and clutched his shoulder, trying to dispel the stiffness in his joints. He had been stung so many times in his life; the dull ache was nothing but a minor annoyance. A minor annoyance that Aragorn, the sharp-eyed, motherly human, would almost definitely pick up on.

Swearing, he let his arm go and tried to flex his unresponsive fingers. If this could get any worse, Legolas would be in a coma, or dead. His whole being was burning to get back to his people and find his father.

"Gimli." Legolas called, not turning to the Dwarf. Gimli's breathing rose and fell loudly with the whispering of the trees. They no longer taunted the sleeping Dwarf, as they had in the night, but now sang to misery. Legolas watched their tops, the green leaves dark in the dawn light. It now felt as though he were at the center of the world and end of the world. Together, they wrapped up and knotted anxiety in his chest. The closer he got to his home, the worse it became. "Gimli!" One of the trees behind the sleeping creature decided to help and dropped its lowest branch to scratch against the Dwarf's nose. Gimli woke with a start and swatted it aside.

"Damn trees." He stared up at the innocent branch. The trees began to laugh, but sorrowfully. Legolas sighed and squatted down in front of his friend, who was as grumpy as hell. "A friend of yours I take it?"

"The men are moving." Legolas announced, blue eyes flickering towards the men assembling up the road. "Come on, we have to go." Reaching out with his good hand, he offered the rumbling Dwarf a hand up but the stubborn creature refused. Slowly, struggling, Gimli pulled himself to his feet. Legolas looked up at the Dwarf towering above him and smiled. The beetle black eyes wrinkled slightly and stared at Legolas' neck. Slowly, he squinted and leaned closer.

"Is that a fashion now?" He asked, pointing at Legolas' neck. Legolas shifted uncomfortably and played with his collar, trying to hide the poison tendrils.

"Finally, you two are up." A small voice said from behind them. Legolas spun around on his heels, still low to the ground, and came face to face with a very sleepy looking Pippin. The Hobbit yawned and stretched. "Aragorn sent me over to get you." Legolas let his gaze drift across the Hobbit to Aragorn, who was strapping Valdeglarion's body into a make-shift sled. His heart sinking, he looked back to the Hobbit.

"I want you to help Gimli get Arod prepared. I trust you more then him." Gimli seemed to hear what he said and began packing up their stuff, grumbling. "Find a porter and a pack horse, see if you can find a cup, any cup, and bring it back to me. Okay?" Pippin nodded, slightly confused, and swept past Legolas with out another word.

As the two packed, Legolas approached Aragorn and was surprised to see Laren with him. She smiled at him as he approached. "You're up late." Aragorn said, straightening. He appraised the Prince for a moment and then smiled slightly. "You look terrible." A flash of memory hit Legolas then at these words. Helm's Deep, Aragorn suddenly there after being dead, Legolas holding his necklace, "You look terrible."

Aragorn seemed to have thought of that two because he suddenly touched the necklace around his neck and turned to Laren. "You'll take one of the extra horses and lead the way with Legolas." Laren looked at the King uneasily.

"I was thinking I could ride with Prince Legolas, your Highness. If that would be okay?" She looked at both of them, her eyes dark with a slight embarrassment, as though touching the Prince or riding on the same horse as him was something she had only ever dreamed about. Legolas watched Aragorn for a moment and then nodded slightly.

"If Gimli won't mind." He said after a second. Laren smiled, relieved, and nodded.   
"I'll talk to him." She grinned and moved past them, looking back at Legolas one last time before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Gimli will not be happy riding with me…or one of the twins." Legolas couldn't help but smile at the thought of Gimli and one of the twins on the same horse. It was hard enough when they were in the same traveling group, or even the same world. Legolas nodded and glanced nervously over his shoulder. He couldn't see Laren or Gimli, but Pippin was coming toward him with a tarnished silver cup.

"Here Mister Legolas." The Hobbit said, handing it to him. Legolas took it with a small smile of thanks, nodded the Aragorn, and took off toward the tree line. When he was safe, out of the glaring eyes of men and horses, he sat on the exposed roots of a large tree and leaned against the trunk.

Pulling his sleeve from his shirt, he placed the cup on a large, flat rock and lifted arm over top. The gash from the spider's sting was large and still secreting fluid. Wanting to gage how much poison he'd been given, he took his dagger, cut the wound deeper and then watched as white foam dripped into the cup.

Shutting his eyes, he let the pain seep into his core, shaking up his arm and around his soul. As he drifted off, the trees comforted him into slumber, and woke him when danger approached. Opening his eyes, confused as to how long he'd been asleep, he shifted his gaze around for the danger he'd been warned of. Pulling his hand from over the white foam and blood in the cup, holding his dagger in front of him.

"Your highness?" It was Laren. Legolas loosened his grip and peeked out from behind the tree. She looked at him, worried, and stopped in her tracks, as though scared to go any closer. "Are you alright?"

Legolas nodded and motioned her to come closer. Leaning back against the tree, he stared down at the white fluids mixing with crimson on his arm. Laren stared at them too, her eyes wide.

"You had no one take a look at that?" Laren asked, rushing over and crouching down next to him.

"Not today." He said, playing with the raged edges of the puncture mark. Laren reached out and tentatively took his arm, pulling it close to her. Her soft hands moved comfortingly around the bruised edge, soothing the ache with their warmth. She seemed suddenly a spirit from some fairy tale a maid had once told him of. Her beauty and elegance brightened the dark forest and wrought within him a clam he hadn't felt in a long time.

As gently as she could, she brought the cup to the wound and squeezed around the edges. Blood and venom leaked out in rivers down the sides of his arm, dripping with strange, heavy Plunks into the cup.

"My soul is aching." Laren whispered suddenly, breaking the silence. "I need to get home. I fear what we will find when we get there." Legolas nodded and leaned back against the tree as she bandaged his arm. When she was done, Laren patted his shoulder gently and leaned back against the tree beside him. With their shoulders touching, the two elves stared at the blue sky just visible through the trees.

"I also fear what we will find." Legolas answered. He let his head roll to the side and watched her as she adjusted her collar. "You said you were poisoned as well. How far has it progressed?"

Laren suddenly looked scared, but it was such a quick flash, Legolas was unsure if he had seen it or not. "I…it is fine." Looking like she wanted to say more, she merely sighed and shook her head. "We should get back, your highness. We should reach home by night fall."

"We've already passed three guard posts." Legolas said, staring into the dark trees before them. Like a maze, they winded and twisted away into a jumble of black, brown and green. "There has been nothing. Why would they attack?"

"I have no answers." Laren answered, her voice shaking slightly. "Come on, we should go." Standing, she wiped away leaves clinging to her riding jacket, and reached out her hand, pulling him to his feet. The cup was in her hand an instant later, and she stared at the contents inside. "That wasn't as much as it should have been." She commented, swirling the contents. Legolas stared into the cup and realized with a strange chill, that she was right.

It was late in the day, almost sundown, when they came to the end of the main path. Beyond the tree line they could see the plains beyond Mirkwood. Legolas pointed out the gap to a few men who had ridden excitedly forward, eager to escape the dreary dark, only to be halted by the fair elf shaking his head.

"No." He said. "Beyond there is the home Beorn. He does not wish men to come calling now, nor as many as our number." Grimly, Legolas pointed to the right of him, to a narrow, slightly worn path in the deep grass. "That is our road."

The men looked grim but nodded and took off down the way they had came to rejoin their men. In their wake, Legolas saw Gariel give him a strange look.

Laren had been easier to ride with then Gimli. Her warm, soft weight behind him was comforting and he could hardly feel her slender hands on his sides. She didn't press nor pull on him like the Dwarf and moved as one with Arod over the most uneven land. He wondered how Gimli would feel if he mentioned his preference to the Dwarf.

"I don't think we're going to make it home tonight." Laren whispered, her soft breath caressing his ear. Legolas shivered slightly and stared down the nearly invisible path ahead of him.

"We can try." Legolas whispered back. He pushed Arod forward and into the dark trees, glancing at the forest end as he went. "We'll skirt the Mountains of Mirkwood and turn onto the elf path. Cross the enchanted river and enter home."

"Do you think the woodmen have been attacked as well?" Laren asked. Legolas had no answer, so stayed silent.

After a few hours, it became obvious that they would not make the kingdom by nightfall. The darkness descended like a shroud and they were forced to stop for the night.

The Enchanted River was named for a good reason. The water, when touched, would place the toucher in a deep sleep for a few days. As a defense against some of the dark things in the world, the elves had won some major battles in the past with this river. Now, it seemed more of a hindrance.

The men were lined for as far as the eye could see up the elf path, Legolas and Laren in the front on Arod, staring at the rushing black water before them. There was one boat on the far bank, a lure for would be travelers, and an old, rotten bridge that had long ago fallen away into the abyss beneath. The illusion that the boat was the only crossing way usually deterred smart creatures and only the stubborn tried to pull it across. The Dwarves, with Bilbo, had crossed on that boat long ago.

The men in the front had passed on word that there was no way across until the whole line of men were whispering like a bee-hive to each other. Legolas pulled Arod left and began moving away across the shoreline. "What are we going to do?" A voice asked far down the line. Legolas sighed and stopped Arod when he saw a glint on the ground in front of him, so dull and quick, no one would have seen it if they hadn't been looking. Carefully, he detached from Laren's hands and jumped off the horse.

"Pass on the word down the line, we're crossing here." Legolas told Laren. The other elf nodded, turned the horse, and cantered away through the gloom, passing on the word. The men he could see were watching him as though he had completely lost his mind. Slowly, showing them his every move, he placed one foot and then another across the invisible bridge spanning the black current below. When he was out in the middle, visible to almost everyone in the large group, he turned to them and called out, "This Bridge moves every day. Only royalty and the very privileged in Mirkwood know where it is, and when it will be there. If you try to follow this way again, you will never find it. This is a warning."

The men looked uneasy, When Legolas' threat had sunk in, he continued, "Dismount your horses and carefully walk them across the bridge. They will be able to see the structure beneath them, even if you cannot. It is wide enough to pass you all. Just stay between the edges."

He crossed to the other side easily and grabbed a handful of dirt. With a flourish, he threw the dirt out into seemingly empty air and watched it land and settle on the invisible bridge. Laren crossed first, leading Arod easily across. The horse seemed skittish at first but after a moment his footsteps became fluid and at ease. The men, heartened by this slightly, stepped forward and dismounted.

After the elves in the group had successfully crossed, Legolas motioned for the men. They all stared, nervous again, obviously believing the fairer folk could do it easier then they could. After a few minutes of coaxing, and Aragorn crossing, Lodrin came forward.

He was nervous, as always, and seemed to be on the verge of a break down. Stepping carefully, he led his horse the first few, tentative steps out and then faltered, eyes cast down, watching the swirling water below.

"Lodrin." Legolas called, extending his hand. The boy was still too far out for him to grab and pull onto the shore. "Lodrin." The boy looked up, white. "Come. You're doing well."

The young man took one step and then another. They had almost made it when his horse took a nervous step sideways and knocked him off the bridge. Legolas screamed and sprang forward, trying to grab the horse. The animal bolted past him, slammed into Legolas' shoulder and sent the elf over the edge of the bridge along with the boy.

**To all my reviewers, thank you so much! You all rock!**

**P.S. To Zammy: **My horse's name is Frenchie. She is a bay color, 8 years old, Arab/Saddle bred. She is so beautiful and absolutely one of my best friends. Thanks for the review.


	19. Pinprick Lights of Home

Hey everyone! Well, I'm back. Unfortunately, I have been so so so busy and haven't got my other stories continued. However, I wrote this one the day I wrote chapter 18 but waited to post it for a week.

**Overthrown**

**Chapter 19**

**Pinprick Lights of Home**

Aragorn cried out in shock and leapt across the bridge, grabbing Legolas' wildly swinging hand by the tip of his fingers. Legolas had somehow managed to grab onto the invisible bridge as he fell, and hooked his legs around Lodrin. With his legs half in the enchanted water, the elf prince was quickly losing his bid to stay awake, and the unconscious human was dragging him down.

"Legolas, hold on to me!" Aragorn yelled, shaking Legolas' arm. Legolas blinked rapidly and his grip tightened on his hand. "Okay, come on." Suddenly, the twins were there with them, Elladan grabbed Legolas around the middle and Elrohir reached for Lodrin's shirt. His hand skimmed the water below and he pulled back, a sleepy tingle rubbing the edge of his brain. That was more powerful then usual.

"He's slipping." Legolas yelled, Lodrin's water logged body falling from the Prince's knees to his ankles. Still, the sleepy elf managed to hold on tighter.

Aragorn hooked his own ankles over the far side of the bridge and began straining, pulling the load up with Elladan's help. Finally, they managed to get Legolas' waist up over the edge and Elrohir grabbed Lodrin. Fighting the tingle in his hands, Elrohir pulled the sleeping human onto the invisible bridge.

"Legolas, speak to me." Aragorn whispered, patting the elf on the face. His eyes were half closed in light sleep, blue eyes unfocused. At the King's words, the elf blinked and glanced around.

"Lodrin." He muttered, pushing Aragorn aside and sitting up. The King grabbed Legolas' elbow, despite his protests, and pulled the lithe creature into a standing position. Legolas straightened his shirt and shook his wet legs as though trying to shake away the sleep. The King steadied the elf and went over to Elrohir and Elladan, ignoring the skittish men still waiting to cross the forsaken bridge.

"How is he?" Aragorn asked, kneeling next to his brothers. The Elladan was checking the young man's breathing while the other was rubbing his hands dimly. "Are you alright?"

"No," Elrohir answered, confusion lacing his voice. "My hands…I feel…" He blinked stupidly and looked up at the human. "I feel tired."

"That is impossible." Aragorn answered, glancing back at Legolas who was leaning against Arod with Laren and Gimli. "You weren't in the water."

"I know, but I feel…" The rest of his sentence was cut off in a very human yawn. Confused, the two stared at each other until Elladan broke the silence, staring at his own hands.

"My hands tingle also." He said, looking up, frightened. "They merely touched the child's wet clothes." He glanced at Lodrin, who was completely soaked. His pale face went even whiter, his brown hair contrasting strongly. "He is barely breathing. That water is more potent then usual."

"I agree." Aragorn said, scooting to the edge of the bridge and staring down into the swirling water below. It was black and innocent ebony in the dim sunlight. "We are close to the city, if there is one left. There may well be a healer there still. We must hurry. We can do nothing for Lodrin now."

"And Legolas?" Elladan asked, coming to Aragorn's side and staring down at the water too. Aragorn shook his head and glanced up at his friend who was doing his best to remain awake. Standing beside Arod, the Prince looked as though he hadn't slept in four or five weeks and his movements were halting and jerky.

"Watch him. He seems fine enough but if we let him fall asleep, he might not wake up for a few days. As it is, Lodrin will be out for a few weeks. I myself have fallen in this water, when I was five, and I remember naught for three days." The twins nodded and together, loaded Lodrin onto Elladan's horse.

Gariel now approached from the other bank, looking worried. "My men do not want to cross, my lord Elessar." He whispered to the King, watching the elves over Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn sighed and watched the Arnor men.

"They will have to. Once we move, bring them across. They will follow your lead. We must get Lodrin to Thranduil's home." Gariel scowled, the look so sudden and quick, Aragorn was unsure it had even been there. If this man had a problem with Lodrin, that was his business, but Aragorn would not risk the boy's life so Gariel could be comfortable in his hatred.

"I will do as you command, my lord." He said, nodding at him before moving off. Aragorn watched the man closely as he moved away, a jumble of thoughts welling up in his head. He was starting to doubt his trust of Gariel. The man was a royal pain in the…

"Estel!" Elladan called. Aragorn turned and saw the elf was on his horse, Lodrin asleep in front of him. The elf was worried and rightly so. They had to move on.

"Alright." Aragorn called. "Come on, let us move on!" He re-crossed the bridge, grabbed his horse and swung himself on. As Gimli was trying and failing to get on behind Aragorn, the King stopped Laren.

"Make sure he dose not fall asleep. He may not wake up." Laren nodded, her wide eyes flickering slightly in the dim light. With a last understanding nod, she bowed her head and took off to Arod. "Gimli, hurry up and get on." The Dwarf answered with a few well chosen words and, in the end, relented in the help of a young solider.

The rest of the ride was seemingly uneventful. Half way to their destination, Legolas nodded off on Laren's shoulder and was shaken awake by Aragorn who was riding beside them.

"You must stay awake, your highness." Laren whispered in his ear. Legolas blinked and looked over at Aragorn whose brow was creased in worry.

Night fell and the riders rode on. Laren had been on this path so often, the ride she could do in her sleep. With Legolas' warm weight resting against her, harder then it would normally have been, she led Arod around some small boulders and cantered him up a short rise. The Prince was awake, she could feel it in the way his body moved with Arod, but he was drifting. The power of the river was too strong and un-natural.

Her people were usually not as susceptible to the river's effects. Elves, being the strongest of people, would be knocked out for a few hours or maybe a few days. The human was now almost dead, Legolas was slowly fading and the twins of Elrond were tired after merely touching the wet clothing.

A ticking sound made her turn and stare off through the darkness around them. As the sun set, the shadows grew and cast dancing figures across their path. "Spiders." Legolas whispered, his head lifting slightly from her chest. His blond head turned to the left and watched the trees over Aragorn's shoulder. The man and Dwarf turned too.

"Legolas? How many?" Legolas blinked rapidly a few times and his eyes shifted over the uneven lip ahead. The spiders were behind there, off somewhere they couldn't see but moving forward rapidly. Laren shifted her seat and reached down to her side, flipping open the cover on her sword sheath.

"Five or six large ones. Three small." He answered, his face stoic and lined. The black poison lines harsh in the faded light. Aragorn leaned back, raised his legs slightly and moved his horse backwards. The animal obeyed, compensating for the weight change and flicking his tail in irritation.

"Gariel, spiders." He whispered to the second in command. The man nodded and motioned his men. The word moved down the line and ended with Faramir and Pippin.

Legolas slipped from Arod and pulled out his bow and arrows. Notching a slim shaft, he crouched down low and aimed at the ridge before them. Laren shuddered. They were so close to home, yet the spiders hadn't been stopped. There must really be very few wood elves left.

Laren was soon down next to him, her sword out in front of her, watching the darkening trees ahead with a quickening heart. The trees were suddenly quiet around them, tense, listening. The spiders, too, had quit moving just beyond their sight. The men behind grew worried and wary, not moving and barely breathing. After a few tense moments, Legolas moved forward.

It was as he reached three trees to the ridge when the spiders decided to play. One lunged at him and the rest took off toward the others. Legolas rolled sideway and took off into the forest, drawing on an advantage, any advantage.

Legolas felt his feet slowing, his legs seizing up but plunged on, ignoring the sounds of battle behind him. The spider squealed, the scuttling of its legs hissed in the forest's discarded leaves. A thicket of leaves lay ahead of him and he plunged through, rolling across the canopy floor as the spider leapt at him. It cleared him and continued forward, ramming into a large tree.

Legolas had no time to grab a long knife from his back. Instead, he grabbed a stick off the ground and plunged it blindly up at the figure descending from above. The spider's attack ceased and the offending creature fell back, watching him. Its ruined eye hung on a slimy red cord from its head.

Legolas hissed at it and began walking backward, pulling a knife from his back. The spider decided the pain was the right price to pay to have an elf meal. It started stalking toward him, clicking in its offending language.

The lunge was wild and searching. Legolas sprang, grabbing a branch above him and pulling himself up and over the spider. The tree coaxed him up as he climbed one handed, holding the weapon in his bad hand, pulling upward in his good hand. Below, the confused spider began to climb, calling the elf back to fight fair. Legolas laughed lightly, trying to imagine this was just another hunting trip.

The thick branches here offered a little protection from his would be assassin. Leaping from one tree to the next with little sound to announce his passing, he managed to circle the clearing, a full twelve trees away from his pursuer.

Suddenly, another spider leapt from the darkness. Legolas jumped from his hiding spot and hit the ground, tumbling in a very un-elegant fashion, across the leaf strewn forest floor. The spider clicked angrily and advanced on him, swipping at him with a hairy leg. Legolas fell to a push-up position and scuttled backwards on his hand and tip toes, backing away as fast as he could. The spider tried to sting him. Advancing with his sting slicing into the soft earth. The other spider was watching, hissing at the battling beings across from him.

Legolas rolled, timing his movements with the dropping of the stinger. The spider shrieked in pain as his blade sliced through its heart and blood spurted onto his face. As he cleared the falling body, the spider's legs gave out and it collapsed, sending up clouds of dust. As he made to get up, there was suddenly a hush of sound, so intense it made his heart falter. Legolas stopped, crouched low on his branch and let his gaze wander around the clearing. The spider in the trees was stopped as well, not moving.

An arrow flew past him, slicing through leaves and small branches, sinking home in the spider's head. The creature cried out, screaming in pain and fell from its own tree. Hissing, it turned around frantically, looking for the new attacker and received yet another arrow in its body.

Legolas felt his heart unclench and turned to see behind him three royal scouts. They smiled at him and continued firing, their arrows low in number and their weapons incredibly scratched and stained. Although they were a pitiful sight, there could be nothing more beautiful to the wood elf Prince.

The spider, knowing it was beaten, scuttled off through the trees screaming profanities at the elves behind. The leader slumped back against the nearest tree and looked down at his bow, which was nearly snapped in half.

"You're Highness." He said weakly. "We are glad to see you are alive, and…" He motioned to Legolas' neck, "Relatively alright."

"How did they get so close?" Legolas asked, leaning closer to the other elf. The elf shrugged and rubbed his face.

"We have very small numbers." He said thickly, his voice laced with defeat. The other elves shifted and rubbed different parts of their bodies in pain and weariness. "We were nearly massacred in the attack. We thought you were dead." Legolas looked away, his eyes following the spider's progress as it staggered further and further away. "I am Calanon." Legolas nodded to the leader and turned his attention to the other two. "Adan and Thalion."

"Thank you. I owe you." Calanon shook his head and extended his hand in dismissal.

"I doubt it. You tired him. We just shot." Suddenly, he looked grim. "Come, we must show you." Legolas motioned back to where the soldiers were. "No, we have others helping them. Worry not, just come."

Legolas sighed and followed the three off through the trees. There was short climb through familiar forest hills until they reached a ridge and a broken bridge spanning a river. On the other end, through the fallen darkness were bright, flickering lights. Broken homes and fallen stones were all that was left but there was no mistaking what he saw before him. Pinprick lights of home. **  
**

**P.S. **

Zammy: I know I'm lucky to have a horse. She isa sweet horse, I'd like to beleive. She's also firey and a pain in the a...nimal.LOL. Good luck getting your horse. I hope you can and I hope you have fun with it.


	20. Kingdom Come

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long but I had major writer's block and I actually wrote this a few months ago…but I didn't like it so I re-wrote it…I still don't like it but I wanted to give you all something. If I still have any readers after this ridiculously long hiatus then thank you.

**Overthrown**

**Chapter 20**

**Kingdom Come**

Aragorn took Lodrin and wrapped the unconscious boy's arm over his shoulder before pulling him to his feet. The small man was heavy and his enchanted soaked body was beginning to take a toll on Aragorn. The strangely magnified power of the river sent tingles through his shoulder and back, threatening to close his eyes and send him into the dream world.

"What of Legolas!" Laren screamed, ducking under a spider leg and swiping at the creature with her sword. Aragorn continued to push on, through the jumble of men, wanting to get the unconscious boy as far from the spider attack as possible.

"He will be fine!" Aragorn called back. "Legolas has saved my life on countless occasions and I trust him to…" A spider came rushing at them full force. Aragorn's wits, dulled by the steady drip of enchanted water onto his clothes and the weight of Lodrin's body wrapped around his, couldn't get out of the way in time. He would have been bowled over completely if Laren hadn't stepped in the way and began counter attacking the spider.

"Go!" She screamed, scrambling underneath a hairy foot aimed at stomping her to death. "Go! Get him away." Aragorn turned his back on the pair and began hauling Lodrin across the road, dodging fighting pairs and swooping hairy legs. Twice he stumbled and fought sleep away while marveling at the intensity of the river.

"Aragorn, lad!" Gimli called out suddenly. Aragorn turned and saw the stumpy Dwarf running up the road toward him, hefting his axe and swinging at a few spiders who dared challenge him. "You want some Dwarf meat?" He screamed, turning to face them fully. The spiders hissed and backed up as spit flew at them from the enraged creature's mouth. "Huh? I'll be a tougher meal then those prancy elves you try to feast upon!"

"We are hardly prancy." Said an elegant voice behind him. Gimli hadn't even heard the whole sentence before it registered there was an arrow sticking out of the eye of a nearby spider. Straightening, he raised his axe and turned very slowly toward the voice. Three elves stood behind him, looking disheveled and worse for the wear, but anger flashed in their calm blue eyes. Anger at their home being desecrated, their dead being carted off to spider nests, missing, pain, sorrow…Gimli shivered.

More arrows were flying at the spiders here and there in the trees. Hardly a welcome Gimli would expect, coming from the elves of Mirkwood. There had always been many popping out on the trail to welcome him and Legolas when they had shown up. Songs would erupt from the trees; elves would step onto the path with glowing smiles and bow to their prince and his best friend. The chill subsided. These elves wouldn't smile.

The spiders began to retreat in shrieking lines toward the trees. Crashing through undergrowth and knocking down small trees in their haste, many trampled humans who didn't make way, leaving a groaning, painful mass in their wake. Gimli helped up one fallen soldier before turning on the lead elf behind him.

"I suppose you think it is funny, do ya, elf? Sneaking up on me like that?" The elf looked grim and shook his head. "Took ya long enough."

Without a word, the elf turned to Aragorn who was being helped by two others with his burden. "The Prince is safe; he was taken home a few minutes ago, through there." The elf pointed into the trees. "Gather your men. We will lead you. This path is no longer safe." In silence, the elves moved off, some shrinking away like eerie shadows back into the trees, others moving off along the road.

A few men were dead, many injured. These attacks were becoming tiresome, placing everyone on their guard. In no time, the group was moving off again, up the path, supporting each other with every pained step. Many whispered back and fourth between themselves, wondering if there would be anything to eat once they reached Thranduil's home, but hopes were soon dashed.

The outer village was utterly destroyed. The homes, weather on the ground or in the trees, were nothing more then smoldering, destroyed piles of wood not even worth putting on a fire. Trees had been torn down and pulled unceremoniously from the path; charred branches smudging rocks black. Aragorn shuddered, his heart filling with emotion as he saw two elflings helping a warrior rummage through the debris. None of them looked up as the party passed.

Many men marveled at the cliffs ahead of them, with some windows jutting out of the rock. After the war, Thranduil had expanded his kingdom, creating light seepage systems inside his home so natural light could flood into the caves below. Aragorn's eyes strayed on Legolas' bedroom window which had been smashed. Glittering, painted glass lay in a heap on the ground below.

The main chamber hall was quiet and still, like death. Aragorn ordered his men to unpack and set up camp there, for he didn't know how many people would be taken up rooms in other areas of the castle. After leaving orders with Gariel, he and Gimli made their way through the darkened halls, searching for Legolas. They found him in the ballroom.

Hundreds of elves were here, many lying in makeshift beds. The smell of blood and sickness assaulted their senses, making Gimli gag. In the doorway, they watched as Legolas flitted around the room, carrying bandages and water. He seemed to find time to talk to every elf he passed, making them smile. It was reassuring to see their prince back.

Aragorn let his eyes continue to wander. A young elf-maiden with shimmering brown hair lay close to death at the far end of the hall. Her face was paler then usual, black streaks standing out starkly against her skin. She watched him through blackened eyes and a single poison tear ran down her cheek. Aragorn swallowed as Legolas approached her. The Prince bent down and whispered into her ear, his fair hand wiping away her pain as he gave her a drink of water.

Knowing his skills would be needed; Aragorn caught up with Legolas and pulled him aside. Legolas looked tired and sad but his face was set. No amount of pleading from Aragorn would get him to lye down.

"Where am I needed?" Aragorn whispered over the moans and calls of elves. Legolas' eyes flickered around the room, indicating everywhere. Aragorn nodded. "Alright." He went to move off but Legolas caught his arm.

"My father is missing." Legolas said, his voice strained. "They took him." Aragorn's brow furrowed. Why would they take Thranduil? "Some of the bodies are also missing. I was talking to a healer and he said that many people were poisoned in the attack. They all went missing after they died."

"After they died?" Aragorn's face fell into a look of puzzlement. "Their bodies went missing?" Legolas nodded.

"Many of my friends…" He trailed off and turned his attention to a young she-elf who had just entered. Without a word, Legolas crossed the hall and pulled her aside. Aragorn shook his head and began helping the elves with their wounded. There were many poisoned and in worse stages then Legolas. Why, though, would the attacking forces take the dead?

Throwing away all thought, he proceeded to move around the hall, attending to all the children first. Gimli soon caught up to him and held bandages in his arms. After they had tended to sick for over an hour, Aragorn crouched down next to a little she-elf, her small hands clenched on her blanket in a death grip.

She was dead, and had been for a while. Poison had long ago dried on her lips and eyelashes, even seeping out from under her fingernails. Gimli moaned and crouched down next to her, dropping the rolls of cloth onto the bed beside her. With a trembling hand, he stroked her forehead, sorrow in his every move. "I knew her." He whispered gruffly. Aragorn nodded. He'd seen her around, usually in the barn with the horses. "She always asked me questions about my beard."

"It is a strange thing." Aragorn said, untangling a strand of blond hair. "You're beard. She was probably worried that you lost the bottom half of your face."

Although he said it was such sorrow and solemn pain, Gimli managed a smile. He dipped his head and kissed her cheek, smearing his beard black. With a shaking hand, he wiped his mouth and looked around the hall. Legolas was standing off to the side, his arms folded, watching his people.

"I will be back." The Dwarf whispered. He closed in on Legolas long after the fair creature had spotted his destination. With long strides, Legolas tried to escape into the dark halls beyond but Gimli's stubbornness won out. He grasped the back of the Prince's tunic and halted him. "Lad?"

"My father's missing. My friends are dead. My people are in ruin." His voice was flat and emotionless. "Spiders invade and Wargs have been spotted moving into the area." Slowly, the elf turned and met his friend's eye. There was a stony, cold face framed by blond hair. It made Gimli shiver and step back. "I have to find out why."

"Why?" Gimli growled. "It was random…" Legolas shook his head.

"It was planned." Pulling away from the Dwarf, Legolas began his slow and arduous journey down the hall, every step seeming to cost great effort. "My father knew something." Then he was gone, having turned the corner and disappeared into the dark.

In the hall, a red haired man crouched by the main doors, having been ordered with fifteen or so others to keep a watch. His eyes wandered over the dying trees with mild amusement, his own cleverness surprising even him.

A figure crouched next to him and began to speak, but he hardly listened to the words. His eyes were fixed on a young elf maiden who had joined a guard and two children shifting through debris. If he didn't have to keep his cover, he would have her for his own. Like many of Thranduil's people, she was fair and her elven grace only raised his desire.

"Prince Legolas will find it for us." The figure beside him said. He nodded, continuing to watch the maiden who glanced up at him, obviously sensing his gaze. Her keen sight easily pierced the darkness of his hood and she turned her back on him, moving further into the night until he could no longer see him. "Do not touch him until Aron says."

"And when is that?" The assassin growled at his companion. He spun to face the dark figure beside him, trying to see through the darkness of the other's hood. "Thranduil's fortune lies below us. We could take it and be done. He wants the kingdoms…I want to live happy and in comfort, is that so wrong?"

The other hesitated. "The key to immortality lies here. Legolas is the only one who can find it for us. Wait longer. I've been sworn to protect him and bring him to Aron. I obey, you will to!"

The red haired man scoffed. "You can do nothing but follow orders. I have a choice." The other shifted and pulled a dagger from their boot. The red haired assassin didn't give it even a second glance before lighting a pipe and taking a drag on the sweet herb inside. "Go. I will cause no trouble."

Just as suddenly as they appeared, the figure was gone, leaving behind a slight elf like fragrance…or maybe it was from the unseen maiden watching him in the trees?

**TBC…..**


End file.
